Possessive nature
by Rococo-theory
Summary: Elena and Damon share an intimate moment not realizing the consequences, when it turns out that Damon is Elena's professor at her school. AH. AU.
1. First impressions

_**FIRST IMPRESSIONS.**_

The morning was misty and gray. Elena felt the cold breeze rush through her body and the cold water splash on her feet as the steeped into a puddle. She was on her way to the bookstore to find a book she needed for the quickly approaching school year. She arrived at the door and noticed the sign; _Open from 10am to 8pm. _It was 9:30. With a sigh she turned and entered the nearest restaurant.

She sat down and with a smile greeted the young waiter. He offered her a menu and with a slightly flirtatious smile then left. Elena had spent the whole summer travelling and now being back in Mystic Falls made her feel cozy and at home. Over the three months that her summer vacation had lasted, she'd been in Italy, France, Spain, and England and then her last stop had been New York. She'd seen much and met amazing people, but it had all felt like a dream. Elena was ready to get back to reality, as gloomy as it might be.

When she had left Mystic Falls after the school year, she had just recently broken up with Stefan Salvatore. The reason for their break-up had not been a lack of love, but rather Stefan going to live in Australia with his mother, who needed his help. She had also left her friendship with Caroline unclear because, just before Stefan had announced that he was leaving Caroline told her that she loves him, even though nothing has ever happened between the two. So when Elena's parents asked her if she wanted to join them on their trip, she gladly said yes. During the summer Jeremy had been interning for an architect, so he couldn't come on their trip, so she was very glad to see him, now that she was back.

Elena ate her morning croissant and drank her cappuccino all the while thinking about Stefan and how her life would now be, that he was not here anymore. When she finished her breakfast it was already 10:20, so she paid and took her things, ready to leave. Then she noticed someone. Someone she thought she knew. The man, tall, with dark hair, beautiful watery blue eyes, was standing at the bar and looking around as if waiting for someone. He noticed Elena looking at him and met her eyes, with a surprised look. Elena looked away, feeling foolish, and quickly left the restaurant.

At the bookshop, Elena browsed through the shelves and instead of just buying the book she needed for school, she bought four others, that she just couldn't resist buying. Just when she was walking over to the cashier, she bumped into somebody, but rather than focus on the person she looked down to see all her books on the floor. Leaning down to pick them up, she heard a quiet: _I'm sorry,_ and saw the person leaning down, to help her. She met his eyes and noticed they were the same ones, she had had the pleasure of meeting at the restaurant.

"Thank you," She said, finally getting up and giving the man a shy smile. Everything about him intimidated her. It was clear that he was older than her. He had an air about him that made Elena's hair stand on end. He handed her a book and smiled awkwardly.

"I see you are a real Fitzgerald fan or have you not read his work yet?" He asked. Elena could not help but feel like she saw sadness in his eyes. She swiped a hair from her face and responded;

"I have read two of his books, and I find him to be very honest,"

"I like that," He smiled and moved a step closer, "I'm Damon,"

"Elena Gilbert. I'm sorry, but have we met?"

"That was my first question," Damon said quietly to himself and then with the same sad look in his eyes, gave her a smile and moved past her, turning around to say:

"I hope we meet again sometime, Elena Gilbert," Elena nodded and then rushed to the cashier, to pay for her books, and left in a hurry. This had truly been a very curious encounter and Elena didn't understand what it was, that led her to believe that she had met him.

When she got home, she made herself a cup of tea and went straight to her new book 'Tender is the night' and after reading it intensely for an hour, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The day before school started, Elena had been determined to not feel stressed. She cleaned her room, washed dishes, read her book, but none of it seemed to be helping. She knew that she would get an infinite amount of questions from people, as to why Stefan left, and where did he go, and would she go with him. To clear her head Elena decided to go for a walk. She walked from her house to the center of the town, seeing familiar faces all along the way. She felt like they were all staring at her, judging her silently for something she had not done. Elena always felt this way. Ever since she became the talk of the town, after starting to date Stefan Salvatore, who was the most popular guy in town.<p>

Elena arrived at the town park, after half an hour, granted she had been taking many different turns and going into little side streets only to avoid meeting anyone, who would want to talk to her. The park was silent. Only the birds chirped to announce their presence and the rain drizzled on the already wet grass. Elena went to the gazebo that was found between the maple trees in the park. She sat down on the bench and looked at all the carvings, which had been made on it by lovers. She wondered how many were still together and how many, like her and Stefan, had been ripped apart by the injustice that was present in all their lives. Suddenly, she felt her body shiver without any explanation. She turned around to see a person leaning on one of the pillars of the gazebo.

"Damon?" She asked, but was not sure, because the light present in the gazebo, was only shining upon her. Was it really him that had sent the cold through her body, just a second ago? How did she feel him, standing there?

"It's me," He came into the light, "Is this seat taken?" Elena moved to one side of the bench leaving plenty of space for Damon on the other side, but instead of taking the designated place, he sat down right next to her. Elena looked at him, confused and bewildered. He made her feel insecure, but at the same time, he managed to touch every nerve in her body with his presence.

"How's the book?" He asked, noticing the Fitzgerald in her hand.

"It's lovely," Elena responded quietly, because once the question had been asked, Damon turned away from her and stared out of the gazebo into the wilderness of the trees.

"I remember reading somewhere that water is supposed to wash away all our sins," He slowly continued. Elena remained silent, staring at him, wondering what he was going to say next, but instead of speaking he turned to her quickly and taking her face in his strong hands, kissed her so intensely that he had to stop when he lost his breath. Elena completely stunned looked into his eyes, to finally see a hint of happiness appear. This made her beam and she slowly moved her lips to his once again. They lost themselves in the kiss and when they opened their eyes once again, the rain had disappeared and the gazebo was now filled with rays of sunlight.

Elena gave him a glowing look and getting up walked away soundlessly, looking back at Damon, from far away, knowing that he was looking at her. She walked home, the sun radiating on her beautiful face and her eyes telling the story of what had happened not a moment ago.

* * *

><p>Elena entered the school and seeing all the same faces look back at her, that she had seen the year before, made her face contort. She walked over to the classroom, she had spent all of her previous school years in, and saw Caroline leaning against the first desk to be found. She was so obviously trying to get the attention of someone in that class, but Elena did not preoccupy herself with trying to figure out who it was, that Caroline was so desperately trying to attract, since they were not on speaking terms. But when Elena sat down and saw the look that Tyler Lockwood was giving Caroline, it was clear, that something had happened over the summer between the two of them and quite possibly still happening now. Elena took out her diary and began writing, knowing that it would take a long time for her English teacher to appear. She was a woman of about 45 years of age and always took her time. Elena did not feel like she was the right choice for an English teacher, because her knowledge of literature seemed to be limited and she did not take into account anyone's opinion, but her own.<p>

Elena was concentrating on her diary entry, looking only at her written words, because she knew that if she would look up, she would find people looking at her. She could hear whispers like _I bet she drove him away_ and _Stefan was always too good for her, _and then she heard Caroline stand up for her to someone. Elena looked up from her desk and gave Caroline a kind smile and mouthed _Thank you, _and Caroline responded with the same friendly smile and then mouthed _We should talk later_, and Elena nodded.

She heard someone walk into the class, but paid no attention when she suddenly heard a familiar voice say:

"Hello, everyone. I am your new English teacher, Damon Salvatore," Elena looked up and met Damon's eyes. They expressed the same confusion that hers did. Elena's lips parted in surprise and she slowly put down her pen and closed her diary. Damon stood still looking amazed and then turned around to face the blackboard, and closing his eyes, tried to block out the memory of their kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Note** First chapter! How very exciting! I am feeling very in touch with my romantic side at the moment and I think that this story shows that. I really feel inspired to write this story and I think that already by this first chapter you can tell that there is a lot of drama ahead, but all I can say is that I will see where my inspiration takes me. I hope you like it and please review!


	2. Rash decisions

_** RASH DECISIONS.**_

Elena felt the butterflies awaken in her stomach as Damon or rather Mr. Salvatore began to talk about the literature and themes they were going to be exploring this year. She felt her body become tense and her heart race. Elena did not know what was worse – her being attracted to Stefan's brother or her being attracted to her teacher. During the lesson, all she could do was distract herself from looking at him. She felt his eyes upon her, but turned hers further away. Away from the class, away from him, away from everything that made her feel something for him. A cold breeze was coming in through the window and it passed through her body and made it shiver, which just made her remember the intense sensation she had felt, when the two of them kissed.

Damon stood in front of the whole class, feeling himself radiate awkwardness. He tried to talk to his students about anything he possibly could, that would be somehow related to his lesson, but every time he tried to speak and look at them, all he saw was her. He tried to find her eyes across the room, but they were looking away each time. Damon felt his heart bleed as he realized that everything had changed. As he distributed the papers he had prepared about the book 'Atonement' by Ian McEwan, that they should be reading this year, he felt like he could be a part of it. A love unfulfilled. Tragic and heartbreaking was the story between the characters and even though Elena was new to him, he felt like they had been ripped apart after years of deep and passionate love. As he laid the paper on her desk, he touched her hand lightly, barely noticeable to the observers, the students, but meaningful to both him and her. Elena looked at him, the sadness now present in her eyes. The comprehension that nothing will now happen between them written upon her face.

Once the lesson was over, Elena rushed past her fellow classmates to escape the torment that was now her English lesson. She hastened to the toilet and once there stood against the door, not wanting to let anyone in. She felt as if everything could hurt her and when she heard the water run and someone hustle around the sink and mirror, she put her hand over her mouth and sobbed quietly.

After her miserable day in school, Elena stopped at the local coffee shop, and bought a cup of caramel coffee. She needed something to cheer her up, so she took a stroll around the park and finally found a bench that was in a secluded place. Taking a sip of her coffee and feeling the hot liquid pleasantly warm her insides she felt good again. Resting her back against the cold surface of the bench, she thought of everything she had experienced in her life that sent waves of happiness through her. The first time she shared a kiss with Stefan, her impressions of Venice, Caroline laughing with her about something entirely unimportant, but very memorable. Finally she came to the kiss, which had changed her life. Her kiss with Damon, which had shaken her to her very core. As she cursed herself for ever going out that day for a walk, she felt someone approach. Elena could recognize those eyes from miles away.

Damon saw her, alone on the bench and without a single doubt in his mind,advanced to her. Once he was right in front of her Elena stood up. She did not want to repeat the same fateful mistake that had led them to this troublesome situation.

"Elena," his voice broke as he stared into her dark eyes, "I'm sorry," Elena's heart stopped and she felt her knees weaken.

"I know," she said quietly and turning her back to him, walked away. Damon looked after her and felt tears overcome his eyes. He looked up at the bright blue sky and tried to make them disappear, but was unable to. He sat down on the bench and looked off into the distance, his fists tightly closed. When he had decided to come to Mystic Falls, the last thing he had expected was to fall in love. From the moment he first saw Elena, he knew that she was unique and almost impossible. Such beauty he had never once seen in his life and all he wanted to do was care for her and admire her. Damon looked at the path, which Elena had walked away on, and noticing it was empty wished for her to appear just one more time.

* * *

><p>The lightning became brighter and brighter as the time passed. It was now nearly eight and Elena, sitting on her windowsill with her honey and strawberry tea, wished she could just run out into the thunderstorm and find Damon there, amongst the business of the pouring rain. She saw him so clearly in her head, as if he were right in front of her, gently touching her cheek and running his hand slowly through her hair. Closing her eyes, she could feel his lips upon hers one more time and his warm skin touch hers in the most sensual way possible.<p>

Walking downstairs, Elena felt the silence that was present in her house. Not wanting to impose with her miserable mood, she had let Jeremy and her parents go to a restaurant without her. Taking a few logs, she lit the fireplace and cuddling up with a warm blanket, stared into the crackling fire and admired the beautiful orange sparks.

The doorbell rang and reluctantly Elena went to answer it. Her aunt Jenna had told her she would maybe come over after her work. Elena opened the door and in disbelief stood there silently with a grim expression on her face, but realizing the truth it turned into a heartwarming smile.

"Damon," no words were needed, because he approached her and standing close to her body took her face with his hands and kissed her. Elena felt the wetness of his skin, from the rain and the water drip upon her face making her covered in small icy drops. He held her tight not wanting to release her, because she was now in his arms and he would never let go. He stroked her beautiful dark hair like it was the most precious thing in the world and turning her around in his arms kissed her neck gently, making it his.

"Come in," Elena whispered, feeling her mind lose control and her heart take on a completely different rhythm. Damon let her go, still holding on to her hand and felt her lead him inside. They walked over to the burning fire, looking at each other as if they were seeing each other after years of being apart. Damon moved Elena's hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly, making Elena's lips form a smile and her cheeks change from a misty rose to a bright and lovely pink. They sat on the pillows Elena had carefully arranged on the floor and comfortably began a conversation.

"I feel like this is right," Damon asserted giving Elena a promising look.

"As do I, but this complicates things," she thought for a moment and looking back at him uttered, "Actually, it complicates everything,"

"You're important to me and knowing that I would have to see you every day without being able to be with you, makes my heart stop,"

"We only met yesterday, but I believe I know you already,"

"We must give it a try, because not knowing if this could become something, would be completely irrational," Elena nodded and felt his hand touch her face and caress it smoothly.

That evening they shared all their thoughts and feelings willingly and pleasantly. Talking about interests and experiences had never been so easy between two people. After an hour, Elena agreed with Damon, that he should leave because her parents might be returning home and with a tender goodnight kiss, they parted once again, but this time with the promise of a new beginning.

Elena sank in her bed, covering herself with her large and puffy blanket, taking her diary and opening it to a new page. She thought to herself for a while, looking at the lit candle sitting on her nightstand and then began to write intensely_; I know how I feel and it is not ridiculous for people to believe in love at first sight. It is very real and I find it to be more honest than anything I have ever felt in my life. To feel the love of someone you've just met brings hope that there is love in the world and that anything can happen. Knowing that tomorrow I will see him again makes my heart melt from happiness and I would not change a thing._ She felt her eyes close slowly and she lulled herself to sleep with the thoughts of tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Sitting down in her seat in the dark classroom, Elena raised her eyes to meet his and for just a second everyone else disappeared letting the two of them share a moment of intimacy, before the lesson started. They all opened their books and talking about the first chapter of the book Damon stopped at the lines;<em> My darling one, you are young and lovely, but inexperienced, and though you think the world is at your feet, it can rise up and tread on you,<em> he looked at Elena and felt a breeze run through his body with the force of a thousand winds, when he thought that this quote might be connected to Elena. He saw her looking at her book seriously and intently, with her eyes pointing downwards, so he could gaze at her long and dark lashes that made her eyes mysterious when you looked into them. Looking away from the class, he stared out the window and saw his dark past flash between his eyes. His dreadfully painful love for Katerina, his brother's disapproval and his own critical mistake, which eventually led him to Mystic Falls. In spite of these things, he felt that he could become the man Elena wanted him to be and the thought that she even looked twice at him, made his eyes go blurry and his mind lose reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Note** I feel like this is going to be a very long fanfic, because I really want to explore everything in detail between them. Right now, I am in love with these two and I cannot wait to get to the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	3. You are mine

_**YOU ARE MINE.**_

Elena stood by her locker in the crowded corridor and stared off into the distance, hoping that Damon would suddenly appear from around the corner. All day she had hoping to see him, because she only had one English lesson that day. She felt people look at her and also saw that some of the boys she knew were trying to flirt with her, but she had no desire to even look at them. All she wanted was Damon. Giving it no second thought, she marched off to his classroom. After knocking on the door gently, Elena opened it with fear to find other people inside, but there were none, only Damon looking back at her with a kind smile. She entered the room, blushing slightly, realizing her inability to stay away from him.

"I'm glad you came," Damon spoke softly, trying to restrain himself from walking over to her and kissing her. It was too dangerous. People have always been sneaky and cunning and if someone saw them, they would never hear the end of it and both his and her life would be ruined, "Would you like to go somewhere later?"

"You know I would," Elena smiled ecstatically, "But this town is so small. Everyone knows each other. If people were to see us,"

"I understand," Damon frowned. He felt pathetic. He would never be able to give her something normal. A normal relationship, a normal date. Damon looked away, at the empty seats in his classroom, remembering how he'd seen her sitting behind one of the tables for the first time.

"We could go for a walk," She brought him back to reality, with her tender words. Damon looked at her and felt her hope.

"That would be lovely. Should we meet in the park?"

"Mhm. After school," Elena bit her lip slightly, to control her big smile. Her eyes sparkled with promise and excitement. Damon returned the smile and went back to his desk. Elena opened the door and with one last look, exited the classroom.

The leaves were beginning to fall, leaving piles of colours on the park paths. Elena walked slowly, watching her shoes touch the red leaves and make them fly. She saw the gazebo from a distance and knew that that was the designated place for them to meet. It should be fitting really since that was the place where they first exchanged their feelings. However, not through words, but through a moment of intimacy that spoke louder than anything else they could ever do or say. Arriving inside the gazebo, she looked around and felt the emotion overtake her. She sat down, once again, on the bench and opened her diary, knowing that she had probably arrived too early. Her entry read; _To be or not to be. To be or not to be in love rather. I feel so wonderful around him, like we would be the only people in the World. How he makes me feel is inexplicable. I don't know if this should happen or not. I also don't know when to tell him about Stefan. What will he think once he knows that we were together at some point? I did love Stefan, but not like this. Never like this._ Elena raised her eyes and found Damon in front of her. He gave her his hand and taking it Elena felt him pull her up. Face to face, Elena felt intimidated by his look of wisdom and his very apparent strength. Damon traced along her cheek with his hand and raising her chin higher looked into her eyes. He leaned closer and with his eyes still wide open kissed her. Elena could not look at him; she closed her eyes and enjoyed the tenderness of his lips against hers. Damon looked at her admiring everything about her. She was precious to him and no one would take her away.

They broke apart and Damon ran his hand down her back, feeling her tremble with surprise.

"Let's go," He said quietly. Elena nodded and hand in hand they walked along the dark and damp paths of the park, admiring the emptiness of it and feeling safe, clinging to each other.

* * *

><p>Through her window Elena could see the dark blue skies of the north. Those were thunderstorm clouds and once again she let her imagination run wild. She felt like rain was an appropriate event of nature for her and Damon. It made her feel the safeness that he could offer her. However, he was not here now. After their walk, they had parted. Leaving each other by opposite roads had made Elena's heart break. At that point she had felt even more apart from him, than when they sit in that classroom, pretending not to know each other, pretending not to feel. She felt a tear run down her cheek, but her expression remained strained. Elena had agreed with this and she knew there was no other way. Taking her Fitzgerald book, she tried to forget her troubles, but seemed to find them in there as well. The love between Rosemary and Dick was as troubling as hers and Damon's except they were caught in a love triangle, while she and Damon were simply kept apart by pointless rules, appointed by people a long time ago. Of course it was not entirely sensible to be with your teacher, but if your love was as strong as theirs was, how could it not be right?<p>

Elena strode over to her closet and dressed herself in jeans and a shirt and taking her raincoat rushed downstairs and left. She walked not knowing where she was leading herself, but hoped that wherever her mind would eventually lead her, she would find Damon there. After walking no more than ten minutes she felt the first rain touch her face. It was gentle and warm and Elena had no desire to bundle herself up in a raincoat. She arrived at the coffee shop just when the worst of the rain was beginning to pour down and she immediately looked around to try and spot Damon. Unfortunately he was not there.

Elena ordered her cinnamon coffee and sat down at the farthest table, isolating herself from the couples and groups of friends that were filling the café with a pleasant sound. If she could not be there with Damon she wanted to be alone. Relaxing in the large divan she drank her coffee observing everyone from afar. Her mind wondered off to thoughts of a date with Damon. Elena was sure they would have a date eventually, she was just unsure of how and where it would happen. But during her life she had learned that patience really is a virtue and that everything that is good comes when you least expect it. So she would wait and then maybe one day, she could even have a relationship with the man she loves.

* * *

><p>"Elena!" Damon rushed over to her. Realizing where he was and who surround him, he tried to go back to being as calm and cool as possible, "Could you please come to my classroom? I would like to talk to you about your assignment," Elena heard Tyler scoff behind her, but remained completely oblivious.<p>

When they entered the classroom, Damon immediately shut the door. His face was lighted with a pleasant smile and he walked towards Elena. Standing close to her he finally spoke;

"Elena, would you like to come to my place for a dinner this evening?" His eyes were glowing impatiently.

"I would. I think that that would be wonderful," Elena replied with her lips forming a heartwarming and beautiful smile. Damon felt relieved and gave her his address. He had decided to set up this dinner, so that he could enjoy Elena's company more intimately and also so that this would resemble a date, something he knew Elena must be looking forward to. She left the classroom and he sat down in his chair, sighing with relief. He knew that he must prepare something special for her and he had been complimented some times for his cooking, but he felt like anything he could make her would be unworthy of her wonderful existence. Damon felt ridiculous for feeling this way, but he had never experienced such kindness and happiness as he did now. Taking his red pen, he opened his folder and looked at the papers of his students. As he graded them, he couldn't believe some of the incoherent mumbling that was offered to him as a genuine essay. He then reached Elena's assignment and determined not to be prejudiced he began reading. Her writing was so lovely, so innocent, but at the same time so clear and understandable that he began to doubt whether he could really do this. How could he know if it really was her work that impressed him or his feelings for her that made him believe that everything she did was wonderful?

Zipping up her black dress, Elena looked in the mirror. Her radiating happiness was reflecting back at her. She felt charming and lovely and could not wait to finally leave for his apartment. She had told her parents that she was going out with Caroline and they agreed happily. As she left for Damon's apartment, she imagined what it would be like and how Damon would act. Elena was pleasantly surprised upon her arrival. Damon opened the door with a rose in his hand.

"Hello, my lady," He gave her the rose and lead her inside. His apartment was small, but charming. Along two walls there were large floor to ceiling bookshelves that were filled with books. Then there were two white sofa's, smothered in pillows, Damon obviously preferred comfort. A small dining table was located at one corner of the room and was surrounded by three chairs, and had plates and glasses already placed upon it. Elena stood for a moment admiring the coziness of Damon's apartment.

"I hope you like it," Damon whispered in her ear, from behind her, stroking her hair and moving his hand along her neck down to her shoulder. She then felt him disappear and saw him walk over to the kitchen. The kitchen was inside the living room, only separated by a counter. She saw steam rising from one of the pans and also from a steel pot. White wine had been placed on the counter and Elena looked at the label and examined it carefully.

"Take off your coat," She heard Damon say, but before she could even try, he was behind her and was removing it gently. After taking it off, he put it in his bedroom and returned to her, coming up to her and taking her waist with his hands. Damon placed his lips upon hers and lost himself in the kiss, as did Elena. She moved her hands along his back, feeling his backbone and then moved them through his hair, touching it lightly and with great care.

"Shall we eat?" Damon asked with a smile and led Elena by her hand to the table. Letting her sit down and helping her with her chair. He served the meal and poured the wine. Damon felt too anxious to eat before he saw Elena's reaction. He watched her as she took a bite of the cooked salmon.

"It's amazing Damon,"

"I'm glad you think so," Damon responded and now felt more relaxed and could eat. They talked while they enjoyed their meal and Damon learned a lot about Elena's past. Especially her recent travels to Europe. Damon had been there himself, so he shared a lot of her impressions. However, while Damon learned a lot more about Elena, Elena knew nothing about Damon. Throughout the dinner, he would not mention a single person in his life, nor a single event that was important to him. And when they had finished Elena felt slightly vexed because she did not understand why he wouldn't let her in.

They took their wine and sat down on the couch, moving very close to each other. Damon put his glass down on the small coffee table and touched Elena's cheek. Elena felt her body warm and her cheeks turn red. Damon, however, had no intention of stopping and he leaned in to kiss her. Her cheek, her neck, moving downwards and Elena felt herself unable to resist.

**To be continued**


	4. Corrupt you

**_CORRUPT YOU._**

Damon's kisses were passionate and Elena tried to move away, to make him understand without using any words, that he should stop, but he held her firmly. Her eyes closed, Elena sank into the pleasure that he was offering her and decided to remain conscious of the situation so that he would not go too far, but before she had the chance to enjoy this wonderful moment, Damon stopped. His eyes met hers and she could see that they were dark. A dark, deep ocean blue, which was produced by the lack of light around them. Intimidated by his overly serious look, Elena tried to look away, as if pretending that nothing happened and trying to appear interested in his apartment, and looked around, exploring with her eyes, but she felt Damon's stare wherever she rested her eyes.

"Elena," Damon said in a hushed tone, "I think you should go," Elena looked at him, her eyes demanding an answer for why he was trying to expel her from his heart. He had said nothing to her about him and now was asking her to leave instead of spend more time with him. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought that she had misunderstood his intentions in the worst way possible. For her it was love, she was absolutely sure of that, but for him, could it be just a fling? Elena's thoughts wondered off to an even darker place where she reached the question – had he done this before? Been with a student, that is. Damon brought Elena back to the present by tracing a finger down her arm, feeling her soft skin and making her hair stand on end, "I think it's best, otherwise, I don't know if I can keep my hands off you any longer," he murmured and with this Elena stood up.

Damon brought her coat and held it so that she could put it on, but as sensual as the taking of it off had been, putting it on was just as wonderfully surprising. When Elena had just put her coat on, Damon took her in his arms, standing behind her. Their hands intertwined and Elena turned her head to look at him, when he gave her a kiss. The wooden floor creaked under them and this made them open their eyes and Elena slowly left Damon's grasp, blowing him a kiss and left.

Damon stood there quietly and looked at the white oak door. Then he turned on his heel and went over to the record player. He put on the first album he could find and lay down on his sofa enjoying the splendid tune of 'I Can't Give You Anything but Love, Baby'. The ceiling of his apartment was a warm cream colour and his mind made him associate this with Elena's soft skin, but hers was an even more beautiful olive colour. His lips formed a smile, as they felt the kiss that had occurred just a moment ago. He had felt Elena's attempt to pull away and also her inability to do so and this made every nerve ending in Damon's body tremble with pleasure. The choice to ask her to leave, seemed to be the hardest one he had ever made, but he knew it was the right thing to do, because he never wanted to harm Elena's innocence and force her to do anything she wasn't ready to do. Damon's heart began to pound loudly as he pictured her in her black dress, remembered her young skin and her sensuous lips. With these thoughts he lulled himself to sleep, awaiting another day when they could be together.

* * *

><p>Elena bit her lip and frowned slightly. Still dressed in her pajamas, she was sitting on her bed. She had spent the whole day day-dreaming and drinking tea, as well as enjoying unadvised amounts of chocolate. Still reeling from her evening with Damon, the thought of actually doing something productive made her stomach spin. With a mind full of questions but no answers, she turned to Fitzgerald, because she felt like he could understand her and perhaps respond to her many, many questions.<p>

After spending two hours in Dick Divers world, Elena was finally ready to deal with hers, so she bathed and had a proper meal, leaving her wonderfully satisfied and fresh. Knowing that there must be something she could do to make this day even slightly better, she took her phone and called Caroline. Their conversation was quick and smooth and at the end of it, the girls arranged to meet at the so called coffee inn.

The evening was very brisk and Elena wished she had dressed more warmly. Walking through the empty, damp streets of her neighborhood she wished Damon lived nearby, so that they could at times meet accidentally and also purposely. Approaching the town center, Elena could hear the mutter of voices from afar and upon entering the café, could not believe the amount of people that she saw. Suddenly, pushing through the bodies, Caroline appeared and strode towards Elena with a big smile.

They embraced each other and neither of them felt like they had been apart all this time. Sitting down with two almond coffees' Caroline began her monologue about her very exciting summer and all of the unbelievable things she'd seen and done. It all sounded lovely and Elena felt truly happy for Caroline. Then finally her friend came to a more serious topic of her and Tyler's complicated relationship. Elena listened to her desperate questions but could not identify with any of them, and even unwillingly thought to herself that Caroline should not be the one complaining, with everything that had been going on between her and Damon. Their evening ended with Caroline giving her a rushed hug and a quick goodbye because she had to go and spend some time with Matt, who was her very good friend, and had been Elena's as well, but they at one point had had a disagreement about their relationship and they had not been able to find a compromise.

Left alone in the crowd Elena watched as they all talked and laughed and not being able to stand the loneliness any longer, she left. Walking home in the darkness with nothing but her footsteps and her quick breathing to keep her company, Elena felt strangely relaxed. There was something beautiful about being somewhere quiet in the world we live in now. Wet droplets of rain fell upon her head from the tree branches above her and she felt the autumn season overtake the colourful, bright memories of the summer.

* * *

><p>"You must understand, Mr. Lockwood, that no story is as primitive as that. We must open our minds to look beyond the black and white that have been offered to us on paper. That is why we read – to broaden our imagination, to create in our minds," Damon looked down and smiled. He was beginning to sound too philosophical and seeing the confused faces stare back at him, he decided to leave his thoughts to himself. Glancing at Elena he noticed her beautiful brown, wide eyes stare at him in admiration and he could not bear the thought that he would have to wait, to be able to kiss her. The lesson seemed longer than usual, because the anticipation of their ability to be close to each other overtook them both. It was hard to even look, because a look could last forever and if they would speak, they could go on forever. The classroom separated them. It was cruel and harsh and it made them doubt everything that they had for the 40 minutes that they spent there each day.<p>

"Elena, could I talk to you?" Damon said in a loud voice as the students began to exit the classroom. Left alone in the large room, the couple felt like they could breathe again. Elena approached his desk and placed her hand upon it and Damon placed his upon hers in a mere second. They stood close to each other, staring into each other's eyes, breathing deeply.

"I must see you again, outside of these walls,"

"When?" Elena shivered with anticipation and anxiousness, "And where?"

"I'll keep it a surprise, but I will have to drive you. I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Mhm," Elena mumbled and with a shy smile left the classroom.

Walking home from school had never been so pleasant. Elena could not think of anything other than what Damon had planned. Her head was full of ideas, but she told herself to not expect too much, otherwise she will feel disappointed without any reason to be. When she arrived home, she took a bath and for an hour her mind concentrated purely on the warm and perfumed water. The rosy-honey smell of the bath salts was perfect for resting and Elena felt her troubles disappear as she closed her eyes and just enjoyed being taken to another world. After her bath, with nothing better to do but wait, she turned to the newspaper her mother had brought to her room. Elena never read newspapers, so she was surprised to see it in her room. Flipping through it she saw nothing of great importance, because after all it was the Mystic Falls newsletter, but then she stopped to halt. There was a full page spread on new artists that were presenting some of their work at the gallery in town and one of the artists mentioned was Jeremy, her brother. There was a lovely picture and a short paragraph about the themes he likes to focus on and his inspiration. Elena rushed to his room and congratulated him as well as gave him a tight hug. Jeremy had kept it a secret to avoid the embarrassment of their parents going but as soon as they found out, they did not listen to his excuses anymore and were determined to go. As a sisterly obligation Elena felt it was necessary for her to go as well.

At precisely eight, Elena tiptoed downstairs and out the door and getting into Damon's car already received a compliment on her gorgeous looks. Elena wore a bordeaux coloured dress and her hair was beautifully curled. They drove for about an hour, sharing thoughts the whole way. They covered subjects such as art, particularly European because Damon was fascinated by it when he was there and also food, because both of them enjoyed a good meal.

It was already dark when they finally stopped, however the town, where they had arrived was illuminated with antique streetlights and light from the houses. Damon took her hand gently and led her to the door of a restaurant and holding it open waited for her to go in. It was absolutely stunning – candles were lit everywhere, the tables were covered with expensive white cloths and each table held a vintage wine bottle as well as a small flower bouquet. The waiters were elegantly dressed and the atmosphere was very cozy. They sat down at a table and they were immediately welcomed by attentive waiters who handed them the menu. Damon and Elena enjoyed their meal, which was a three course meal accompanied by both wine and later a fresh and reviving espresso that took Elena back to her time in Italy all over again. During the dinner many flirty glances were exchanged and Damon kept his eyes on Elena at all times.

His hand reached for hers across the table and she gave it to him. With a smile Damon began;

"I hope you liked this," Elena rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"How could I not? This was perfect," Everything was perfect; starting from the restaurant they were sitting in to the man she was here with. This evening had been a reminder of how much they truly meant to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Note** I am very sorry for the late upload! I was very busy here in Latvia, but now returning to my writing I remembered how lovely it is to write about these two! I hope you like this and stay tuned!


	5. Untold

**_UNTOLD._**

Damon paid for the food, because Elena reluctantly let him. Everything had been so expensive that she felt bad for being responsible for him spending all that money. They were still enjoying their espressos, when Elena spontaneously became curious and decided that enough was enough and that she would not let Damon be so secretive. Her eyes shot him a serious look, but Damon was preoccupied with stirring his coffee. Elena's heart fell as she felt his sadness. If he would only tell her what it was that had made him so miserable about life, but the more she kept looking at him, the more he distanced her. Finally, Elena leaned closer to the table and in a soft voice asked him the question Damon was dreading the most.

"Tell me something about you," Her eyes looked so pleading, Damon could not look at them for more than a second. He had no idea what to tell her. That his life had been a complete mess and misery until she came into it? That he was one of the dullest and most tedious people he knew? There was no solution to this problem, because he knew that he could not keep her not knowing forever, but just for tonight he decided to remain a mystery.

"It's a long story," Damon rolled his eyes and took a sip, but felt Elena's angry stare follow his every move.

"I like long stories, if they're good," She was relentless and knew that if she would not try, the truth or rather anything would never come out. The lights in the restaurant were dimmed even more and with this, the couples fell into an even more romantic atmosphere. Elena's face was illuminated only by the small candle on their table and this made her look absolutely ravishing and as much as Damon wanted to tell her that, the tension between them advised him not to. They remained silent until they had finished their coffee and decided to leave and as they walked out of the restaurant, Damon placed his hand on the small of Elena's back, but he saw her walk quicker over to the car. It was understandable that she should feel this way, but it killed Damon every time, when she looked into his eyes and portrayed disappointment. It was like letting down an animal. Something small, unprotected but still absolutely lovely.

They drove in silence passing the tall, dark trees of the surrounding forest and at that moment Elena felt like even the trees were louder than the two of them were. Damon was moving restlessly in his seat and Elena could not stand his constant motion any longer. Her body turned to him and with a deep breath she said;

"How is it that you know everything about me and I know absolutely nothing about you?" Damon tried to keep his eyes on the road, but it just became difficult with Elena staring at him awaiting an answer, her body close to him in a desirable way. Everything about this situation was wrong and difficult and it had become so awkward between them. His eyes focusing on hers, he suddenly turned serious, but to Elena it appeared as if he was angry and he drove to the side of the road. Stopping the car, he turned to Elena and took her hands in his and leaning close said;

"Before I met you, I had and was nothing," Elena turned her head to one side, listening intently, "I would much rather spend my time with you and then have us talk about the wonderful things we've done, than focus on my depressing past," His eyes looked into hers, searching for a mutual understanding, but Elena was blinded by his previous words and simply tried to control her smile. This was the assurance she had been looking for all this time and Damon didn't even realize he'd just given it to her. Damon leaned even closer, his body slightly pressing against hers, making the surroundings disappear into complete emptiness, leaving just the two of them, wrapped up in each other's love and devotion to the other. It was a moment alone, away from the world and as Damon leaned towards Elena even more, he couldn't resist any longer and taking her into his arms, kissed her, once again feeling her soft lips touch his and push him into near paradise. Elena felt his tight grip and his desperate kiss and lost herself in it completely, running her hand through his manly dark hair and then touching his face, feeling him belong to her, even if it was only for a moment. They gently ended their kiss, giving each other little pecks on their lips, not wanting to let go. Then Damon began driving again, but this time it was different. Every couple of seconds he would give her a heartwarming and happy look and she would do the same and they would talk for a while until Elena fell asleep, but before she did, she could no longer hear the trees outside.

* * *

><p>Waking up to the sound of bird's chirping on her windowsill, Elena could not control her cheerfulness. Putting on a robe, she walked downstairs, looking extremely full of herself. Encountering her parents in the kitchen, she told them that she had had a lovely time at Caroline's, whilst telling herself that there was no need to worry her parents with the idea that she was seeing someone. Elena knew that her mother would immediately become nosy, of course, in an adorable way that is until she found out that her daughter was seeing one of her teacher's. Elena had her breakfast of blueberry pancakes and found herself in such a good mood that she left for school early, to enjoy the morning breeze and mist and have a refreshing walk.<p>

The air was as fresh as water and while she walked through the empty streets, she felt like she could not ask for more. Lately her thoughts had revolved only around Damon and Elena decided that it was time she changed them up a bit and calmed herself. There was so much they could still do together that it made her stomach turn with a pleasant anxiousness. Approaching the school she heard the loud muttering of the teens in the air and felt the calm of her morning go away as swiftly as it came.

As Damon walked over to his classroom the only thought preoccupying his mind was that of another evening with Elena. There had never been someone else he had wanted so much. As he turned the corner of a corridor, his eyes came into sight of Elena and he stopped as a result. She was at the other end, looking back at him and he felt like he could see her smile from miles away. He resumed his walk, all the while hoping that their paths would meet and that Elena would approach him. She did. They came close to each other, still keeping a safe distance, so no one would suspect and Elena greeted him in a completely friendly way, but after shooting a look around her she whispered;

"Thank you for the marvelous evening," The smile she gave him could melt Damon's heart a thousand times. Instead of a response he wanted to pull her to him and kiss her stormily, but remembered the surroundings and gave her a smile and a quick wink while he said;

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but then again so did I," Then he took a step closer and whispered, "How about you come to my apartment tonight?" Elena's heart jumped and turned many times. Could she, without appearing too easy? Despite all they felt for each other, Damon was just a normal man and if he lost the thrill of the challenge he could leave her. Elena, however, despite all odds, nodded and said;

"Tonight at what time?" Damon breathed in deeply. Some part of him felt like he had just made a terrible mistake. It was hard enough for him to control himself the first time, but now he was forced to do the same thing again. Looking at Elena was enough to make him feel a sense of lust that he had never felt before and when he even laid a finger on her, his common sense was utterly blown away. Damon gave a kind smile and without further ado said;

"Come at seven and I will have dinner ready for us," Then they parted and then noticed that all the while through the latter of the conversation they had completely forgotten where they were and who was around them, but luckily it appeared as if no one had heard them.

* * *

><p>Elena once again knocked on the beautiful door. She wondered why she loved it so much, but the answer was so simple – it was because the man she loved resided inside and so far Elena found everything about him to be wonderfully pleasing. Damon led her in and moving so close to her Elena could feel all of his body press against hers gave her a kiss on the cheek. At that moment Elena hated him for being such a tease, but she played along with it. He had once again prepared a delicious meal and as Elena smelled the tasty aroma fill the room she closed her eyes and day dreamed peacefully about a matter of things. Damon poured them both a glass of <em>Château Ausone <em>which once again surprised Elena. She could not comprehend how a man whose profession was actually so lightly rewarded could afford such an expensive lifestyle, but once she tasted the wine, Elena realized that these were not her troubles and so she just enjoyed it how it was meant to be enjoyed, whilst looking at Damon prepare the final touches on their dinner.

Dinner passed so quickly that Elena was surprised to find that she had been with him for over two hours. They went over to the window and resting against the windowsill, staring out through the open frame; they breathed in the cold night air and gazed at the stars until Elena realized that Damon had not been looking at them but at her a considerable amount of time. She felt her cheeks warm and knew that it was obvious to him that she was blushing, but without saying anything he softly grazed her cheek and inclined himself closer to her, so he could give her a kiss. Elena put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently, but Damon turned her tender kiss into a passionate and fiery one and moved his hands all over her body, caressing her in her sensitive spots. In a mere moment, Elena felt herself being pressed against the windowsill and Damon trapping her there with his body. Trying to struggle, she felt utterly helpless and possessed by his extreme power. He broke away from her lips and took her hands close to his chest; he then let them go and moved his to her back, letting them go down slowly, until they reached her derriere. At that moment Elena quickly pushed him away and took a few steps away, from where she had been standing. There was not a chance that he would get her that easily, besides it would be completely absurd since they had only met a short while ago. The only unfortunate thing was that Elena wanted to be with him. She wanted him to corrupt and take her, because she knew that no one else would make her feel the way he did, even in bed. Elena had never entered into sexual relationship with anyone, so that was another reason why she could not let this be just a meaningless event.

Damon looked at her, his blue wild eyes glowing from afar. They clearly indicated his lust and want to take her and have her completely, but Elena then said;

"I'd better leave otherwise something might happen which I will regret later," As much as Damon understood what she was saying, he was still aroused from being able to be that close to her and feel her for the first time. The disappointment he felt was obvious but he simply said;

"Goodbye Elena," She walked to the door, her heartbeat still filling her ears with a large pounding and just as she opened the door, Damon grabbed her by her stomach from the back and swiftly turning her around caressed her sweet lips once more with all the energy and strength he had left in him. He then broke away and whispered gently into her hair;

"Goodnight, Elena,"

* * *

><p><strong>Note** Oh how wonderful! Even I got butterflies in my stomach while writing this! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for the lovely reviews!


	6. True colours

**_TRUE COLOURS._**

The energy in the house was intense. Elena felt the rush around her, but remained still and satisfied. She was always the first one ready and sitting with her book next to the kitchen counter, she could not help but look out the window and day dream about her beautiful relationship with Damon. However complicated it was, it was always simple in her mind, when she made it what she wanted it to be. A lot seemed so unreal, because Elena could not imagine life giving them the chance to enjoy these pleasures, such as going on a trip together to their favorite place, Italy, or even having a wonderful day or rather date in their own town. Her illusions were suddenly shattered by a single raindrop falling against the window, making a barely noticeable sound, but becoming a very clear distraction for Elena. The drop was only the first because there were more to come and Elena became very gloomy about the weather, because this was a real nuisance to their plans of going to Jeremy's art show. Her parents were still franticly trying to get dressed and she heard Jeremy upstairs walking forwards and backwards in his room with nervousness. Elena always kept a cool attitude in every situation and remained calm because she knew that it would be best for everyone, so now it was again her time to help her overly worked up family. Fortunately, this time they were all happy and excited so Elena's job wasn't hard and after a little pep talk with Jeremy and a little style guidance for her parents they were in the car and fighting the powerful rain to get to the gallery.

Upon arrival Elena was amazed at how many people were there, especially people she knew. Many eyes were upon her and Elena blushed with embarrassment and found a little space amongst all the people to have some quiet. The waiter passed champagne around the room and that's when Elena noticed how truly spectacular her surroundings were, because she had been so preoccupied with escaping her fellow schoolmates and their parents before. Made of dark wood, the floor looked nostalgically rustic and was in perfect harmony with the wood ceiling, which was illuminated by warm and slightly dimmed lights. She heard the champagne being poured into hundreds of glasses, every time making the intoxicating liquid look even more desirable and rich. As the waiter passed by her Elena took a glass, because she knew that her parents wouldn't mind and taking a little sip for courage began to explore the room and examine the art. What she found impressed her greatly; everything was so unique and all the artists seemed to be relatively young, so it was nice to see them express themselves through such a creative way, rather than through anger or repression, which was and is very common amongst adolescents.

Admiring Jeremy's picture, Elena suddenly felt a rush of cold air pass through her. Her eyes were pulled in an another direction to meet the cold and cutting blue ones of a familiar soul. As he approached her, Elena's heart would not stop beating and she felt her palms become moist from the stress. It was too public, her family was there, and they wouldn't even be able to talk. Damon's tall, dark figure came close to Elena as a large shield of protection and without a single word she already felt pleasant with him near. Elena's eyes also looked him over from head to toe, and she had to admit that he looked absolutely dashing in the suit he was wearing. A smile was exchanged and then Damon surprised Elena.

"Hello, Elena," He said in the coldest way possible, but leaving a dark smirk on his face. Almost a smirk of disgust. Elena's eyes widened in panic and she took no pause to reply;

"Damon," His eyes squinted and his look distracted from her and viewed the room, "How are you? Are you feeling all right?"

"Perfect, in fact. I see your brother is a part of this exhibit," Damon passed by Elena, gently touching her side, but while she felt it, just like any other small, relatively irrelevant thing between them, he did not.

"He spent a whole summer in a school for design, so he is very much interested in anything to do with art and this was really a pleasant surprise to us all when we found out he was being featured here,"

"I'm sure it was," Damon said in an uncaring way and scoffed. Elena looked doubtfully at him and regaining her calm walked away without looking back.

Damon stood there mesmerized and quickly glimpsed at the mysterious brunette in the corner of the room that seemed to be stabbing him in the back with her eyes. Damon once again turned to the painting and closing his eyes tried to keep back the tears. How could he not have seen that he would never get away from her? Katerina Petrova. That was the phrase used to describe all of his troubles from beginning to end. Damon cursed the day he met her every time he thought about it. Had he not gone to Bulgaria, while on his trip to Europe, he would never have met her and he would never have had his heart broken and bruised. Katerina was truly a beauty and she managed to get absolutely every one's attention and when she did she manipulated them until they were completely in her power and now that Katerina was once again in Mystic Falls Damon feared for Elena. His motives were clear, but he could not reveal them to Elena without telling her about his past and also he knew she would not understand why he was doing this because she had no idea how sinister and monstrous Katerina really was. The dark eyes of this malevolent beauty gave him a glance and then turned to Elena who was passionately talking to her brother. Damon's heart stopped as he feared she might have felt something between them, but her stare soon fell upon him again. The truth of the matter was that Katerina was incredibly green-eyed towards every woman who could potentially be of competition to her and if Elena posed a threat to her in the matter of getting to Damon, and then Katerina would try to ruin her life and reputation. Damon knew he had to play along and try to dispose of Katerina before destroying everything he and Elena had created between them over this time.

Once Jeremy had lifted all of his stress off his heart, Elena gave him an encouraging hug and watched him walk away to some of the other artists. Turning around swiftly she bumped into Damon, who was standing no more than a few inches away. Elena felt herself overcome with a shiver and her eyes grow darker as she looked into those of her lover's. Her imagination and sudden panic made her believe that everyone's stare was upon them, but before she had a chance to move away, Damon gently and romantically took her hand and through the large crowd managed to get them to a little nook in the gallery completely unseen. Elena felt herself against the cold wall and found herself grow cold with fear. In the darkness of the small room Damon looked corruptive and dark and all she could see was the glisten his eyes were exerting and a slight grin form with his lips.

Running his hand over Elena's cheek and feeling her quick breathing Damon lost himself for a moment and forgot what he was trying to achieve. Elena looked at him with her doe eyes and all he wanted was to kiss her and make their pain go away, but instead he knew that for Elena's benefit he must do what he had intended. His arm suddenly grabbed Elena's in a tight grip and not letting go he whispered to her;

"Whatever we had needs to come to an end," Her eyes expressed the emotion of trying to understand, but seemed to be completely lost. Damon leaned in toward her and with a stern voice continued, "Someone has come back into my life now. Elena, I love her," His eyes grew darker as he felt the tears begin to build up, knowing that Elena was feeling the same.

"So what we had doesn't matter at all?" Elena's voice broke and a crystal like watery droplet ran down her beautiful cheek.

Damon took in a breath and through closed teeth expressed, "Not anymore," That was all Elena needed to hear and without another word, just a nod of her head, she tried to leave her entrapment but just as she tried to walk through the door she heard Damon say her name, but she didn't look back and rushing through the crowd she ran to the car and sat in it, curling up into a ball and trying to not feel her pain, but being unable to stop her tears, she cried like she had never cried before.

Damon walked through the room and felt a small and gentle arm grasp his. Katerina looked at him almost lovingly, but knowing her, he knew it was all an act. Damon prayed to everything he held dear, that she hadn't heard their conversation, but Katerina seemed completely ignorant of Elena, which was what Damon was trying to achieve. She pursed her rosy lips and walked closer to Damon, pushing her body against his.

"Dance with me, love," Her silky voice that hid the evil underneath spoke and Damon felt her pull him by his hand to one side of the room and clutching his body lightly, they began to sway in the slow rhythm of the gloomy and sad song. Imagining Elena alone, Damon wanted to cry then and there, but as he felt Katerina's look upon him, he tried to give her his best and most honest grin. Their dance lasted longer than he had wished it would and after some time, Damon simply let go of her hold and bidding her a goodnight walked right out of the gallery.

The car filled parking lot was bright, illuminated by the white moonlight. His eyes immediately wondered off to a petite figure sitting on a bench next to some trees. Damon didn't even need to think, because he knew it was Elena and seeing her slumped and lifeless looking body rest upon the stone surface and hearing her soft whimpering, Damon simply wanted to embrace her and reveal everything about himself, but knowing that his past was the worst trait about him, he refrained from going up to her and left the whole site entirely.

* * *

><p>Elena sat on the porch, tea cup in hand and her diary right next to her. Her anger radiating to miles away, at the same time being overcome by her desperate sadness, she sat hopelessly and observed the rainy day. Her mind throwing out ideas, Elena tried to reject them all but seemed to end up blaming herself for everything that had happened. Damon had professed that he cared about her and she had given her heart to him and now she could not help but feel like he had thrown it back to her in the most brutal and hurtful way possible. Elena also felt the stabbing curiosity torture her, because she wanted to see this woman who had stolen Damon's heart, the way she had not been able to. Elena brushed her hands through her hair, grasping her head as if to stop it from thinking so much. Turning to her diary, she made and entry which resembled about the saddest expression of emotions you could ever imagine; <em>My heart belonged to him and now that he has rejected it, it is locked away forever, because something as unfinished as what we had leaves scars that remain for life. I could never forgive him, and I keep hoping that either this was all a nightmare or there has been an enormous misunderstanding. The sadness that I now feel, I will feel for a long time and it was foolish of me to even think that I could ever even have something resembling normalcy with Damon Salvatore.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Note** A terribly sad chapter, this one, but everything that happens now will help them in the long run! Once again - thank you for the lovely reviews, you are really such an inspiration and I hope you experienced the same dramatic emotions that I did whilst reading this!_  
><em>


	7. The game

_**THE GAME.**_

Although the darkness of the woods might not seem appealing to many, its cheerless nature was Elena's savior. As she wandered through the unknown and barely visible paths, her hopeless figure could be seen from afar. A storm was approaching and even though it was a literal one, Elena could not help but feel like she should await a metaphorical one as well. Finding a large bark which rested upon the dark, wet ground, Elena sat on it and reflected on everything that had happened. Her worst nightmare was just approaching; she had not yet had a lesson with Damon since the event at the gallery, but tomorrow they had a class and every time Elena even thought about the small overcrowded classroom and Damon standing there in front of her as her mentor her heart jumped. There had been no problems between them, no arguments, no indication that something could possibly go wrong and just recently Damon had left her, without a real explanation and Elena felt like she had to wake up and finally experience the cold and harsh reality. Suddenly her eyes were filled with tears and Elena let them all burst out, as she remembered the first time Damon had kissed her and the time he had come to her house and they had shared a romantic evening of chatter and warming up next to her fireplace. Desperately hoping that she could just run away Elena thought of something on the spur of the moment which made her tears slowly disappear and her lips turn to a gentle smile.

On the other side of the town, Damon was cleaning his apartment because he had run out of distractions to keep him occupied and not sulking and blaming himself for everything that had happened recently. His mind was suddenly woken by a loud knock on the door and when he opened it, none other than Katerina was standing right in front of him with a cunning smile.

"Hello, lover," She shook out her hair and bit her lip, "Will I get a kiss?" Damon leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek, but he felt Katerina's hands clutch his shirt and pull him up to her lips.

"Katerina, don't," Her arms pushed him away abruptly and without even asking she waltzed right in, finding a spot on the sofa and sat down. Her fingers lightly twirling her hair and her sly smile momentarily gone, she really did look beautiful and angelic, but what Damon knew about her character never made him forget her true nature.

"You really have settled in in this little town," Her eyes upon his glistening, "It's very boring here and it's absolutely ghastly to live in such a small town because the people here are the dullest I've ever met," Damon held his tongue, but really he wanted to lecture her about the fact that the people he had met in Mystic Falls were absolutely lovely and he also wanted to tell her that Elena was ten times the woman that Katerina could ever be.

"Are you here for some purpose?" Damon finally asked when he became severely irritated with everything she did.

"I just came here to see your little apartment, but I will be off now," She gave out a little laugh and Damon despised it immediately. It was almost like Katerina was mocking him and where he lived and everything he did with this little laugh and after she had left he felt like he could finally breathe again.

* * *

><p>"I think that's a wonderful idea, but shouldn't you wait until next year?" Elena's mother asked in surprise whilst her father was still thinking, but Elena could see him give a slight nod and in his head approve of this idea.<p>

"Oh please! It would be amazing to spend a school year abroad. I just looked it up; there is a possibility for me to go to Paris! It will be like this summer only now I will be able to enjoy much more of the actual culture and imagine how I could improve my French!" Her mother gave a worried but pleased look both at Elena and at her father and then with a nod said;

"I think it's one of the best ideas I've heard in a while and I really think it will be good for you, darling. I also know how much you enjoyed Europe,"

"Go, sweetheart. Studying abroad opens up many more possibilities," With a smile her father said.

Elena squealed and smiled ecstatically. They all ate dinner together and afterwards she went to take a bath. As she added the bath salts, Elena noticed that her hands were shaking, but she did not feel apprehensive about going to Paris at all and then when she thought about leaving and not seeing Damon for more than a year or maybe even forever, her stomach turned and she dropped the salts in the water, splashing all over the floor. Running her hands through her hair and closing her eyes she successfully blocked out any thoughts of him and then climbed into the hot and relaxing water.

This time school was different. Since she had begun this school year seeing every one of these students seemed to be a slight pain, but now she knew that she was leaving to meet new and exciting people. People that knew what she knew and that liked what she liked. And, oh Paris! It was like a dream. Elena could momentarily imagine herself sitting in a small café sipping café au lait and eating a freshly made croissant. Today she knew she had to go and talk to the principal and explain the situation, but since she was on very good terms with her, Elena was not even slightly troubled. After she had talked to her and got her affirmation, Elena felt confident going to all her classes.

When she entered Damon's classroom, she found him sitting there alone and she realized that the bell had not gone yet, but did not want to leave because that would be very rude. He raised his eyes and acknowledged it was her and as Elena walked over to her desk he kept his stare upon her. Once she was settled he got up and approached her and sitting on another students table looked her in the eyes and with extreme maturity spoke;

"You do need to realize that in this classroom we need to pretend like nothing has happened, because I can't worry about you all the time," Elena became angry again and lost all her recently acquired inner calm. She forced a smile and nodded;

"I understand and you didn't have to tell me that," Damon scoffed and giving her one more serious look, then returned to his seat and waited for all the other students to come brazing in. All throughout the lesson Elena could feel her rage building up every time Damon said something or did something until she felt like she had become red with anger and when the bell rang she was the first to rush out of the classroom even though she sits relatively close to the very end of the room.

When the first part of the day was done with, Damon took a seemingly relaxing stroll to the teacher's lounge and got himself a coffee and as he sat on the windowsill he tried to look as calm as possible even though his encounter with Elena had shaken him to his very core. Sipping his coffee, he was suddenly interrupted by a slight tap on the shoulder and he turned around to face the very principal of the school. Without delay he jumped down from the windowsill and took on a very serious pose.

"Mr. Salvatore, I would like to speak with you for a moment about one of your students; Ms. Elena Gilbert," Damon almost spat out his beverage and he began to move nervously.

"She has just informed me that she is leaving for France, to study abroad and I know she respects you as a teacher and I was wondering if you could make sure that that is what she really wants and that she has everything organized and planned out, so she does not encounter any unnecessary problems when leaving," Damon felt a large lump in his throat and was unable to express a thing. He had literally driven Elena away across the world and the ironic thing was that he felt like he could not live without her and needed her close to remind him of the new person he had become because of her and he needed to enjoy her presence and her sweet smile and everything about her.

"I will gladly do that and it is very sad that she's leaving, because she was a very good student," Damon eventually spoke and even managed to give the principal a charming smile. He then left in a hurry and seeing Elena by the lockers asked her to come to his classroom.

Upon entering Damon realized he had no idea what to say, because how could he explain his incredibly disgusting behavior. They stood there for a moment, each of them mesmerized by the other, but Elena still looked exceedingly angry so Damon spoke without further ado.

"I heard you were leaving,"

"I am and I'm happy and if you are wondering it is not because of you," Elena felt spiteful but she felt she had a reason and a right to act this way.

"Don't leave," Damon took a step closer, his eyes looking pleadingly at hers. Grabbing her hands he pulled her close and trying to kiss her was pushed away. His stupidity knew no bounds for how could he have acted in such a way to someone he truly loved and thought that being an imbecile was the best way to handle everything.

"Damon, let me go! You told me that we had to end this and you made it very clear that you loved someone else, so don't betray her trust now just because I'm leaving. It's pointless because you have already made your choice and I have made mine," Elena tried to talk him out of it, but as much as she hated him at this very moment, she did want him to kiss her and not let her go. More than she wanted to go to Paris she wanted to go back to the way it was before between them. It had been truly perfect, but life always has an unexpected twist ready for everyone at any given moment, so as much as Elena had been surprised about what had happened between them, she knew that it was probably meant to happen. Elena was released from his hold and with a sensitive look she left and Damon looked after her with crystal like eyes.

* * *

><p>In her jacket and jeans and with her bag Elena was ready for her trip, but was now waiting on her parents and Jeremy to finally say goodbye to her. They all came out of the kitchen, gift in hand and gave it to Elena and each gave her a long embrace and a kiss. Then Elena left and as she drove in the taxi she opened the gift and found it to be three cd's of French lullabies and jazz songs. <em>It will be very appropriate for relaxing <em>Elena thought to herself and with a smile looked out the window, regarding the lovely tall trees and mountains of the surrounding area.

At the same time Damon opened the door of his apartment and with his bag in hand and his keys in the other he took one final look at his small apartment and with a feeling of hope closed it. He ran downstairs and got into the taxi and told the driver his destination. The airport. Taking out his tickets Damon looked at the final destination- Paris. Turning his frown into a sudden smile, he thought of Elena and knew he would fight for her until the very end.


	8. Beauty, truth and love

**_BEAUTY, TRUTH AND LOVE._**

Looking through the glass door of the airport, Damon followed Elena with his eyes. He knew where she was going but he still wanted to see her. She looked like a gentle feather being blown through a lovely autumn breeze and Damon wanted to be the one to swoop her up. Finally he left the airport himself and decided to settle in his hotel before exploring the wonder that is Paris and having the confrontation he should have had with Elena when they were still in America. Damon was completely sure that Elena had no idea he had flown on the same flight as her and was now here watching her. Being in the most romantic city in the world inspired Damon and it made him more hopeful towards the matter that Elena would be able to forgive him his completely unreasonable and disgusting attitude. Now remembering what he had said to Elena, he realized that at those moments his old self had tried to creep into him, but fortunately he had been strong enough to not let that person overtake him.

Elena arrived at her boarding school after a very short drive, which pleased her because that meant that she was close to the heart of Paris. After finding a person who could show her around they explored the school and Elena was shown her room, which she had to share with another girl, but who apparently wasn't there at the moment. Her roommate was a relatively tidy person and seemed to care a lot about décor because her part of the room appeared to be very thought out. From the furniture down to every cushion the style remained the same and was perfectly harmonized in a modern way. Elena set her bags down on the bed and stretched her arms over her head. She felt her spirit regain energy and after just a few moments she was already attacking her things and putting them in place. Once she had organized her things and in a way adapted to her new surroundings, she left the room and walked quietly over to the principal. The principal was an old French lady who appeared very conservative but had the grace and glamour that Elena associated with France. She appeared to be very pleasantly surprised by Elena's French and assured her that there would be no problems for her in this school. The principal gave Elena the day off, to explore Paris and her new school, in other words to settle in.

Elena returned to her room and dressed herself in a stylish outfit putting on her black pants, black flats and her graphic t-shirt and taking her studded bag, she left for town. Her first wish was to go and relax in a café not far from the Louvre and once she found one, Le Fumoir, she enjoyed her café au lait and pain au chocolat with a wonderfully happy smile on her face. To an observer it would appear that Elena was absolutely carefree and that she had no troubles to bother her, but as much as coming to Paris had helped Elena's heart was still aching for Damon. To put him out of her mind, Elena decided to go for a long and exhausting walk, with her destination being the Montmartre.

* * *

><p>The basilica of Sacre Coeur reflected the orange evening sun upon its white stone walls. Elena strolled next to it enjoying the breeze that could be felt on top of the hill. The powerful artistic atmosphere of the 19th century artists could still be felt today. Elena found a seat and observed the beauty surrounding her. Elena felt strange. Whilst in the airport and now here in Paris, she had felt someone watching her and at times she had thought she had seen Damon, but she knew her mind was playing tricks on her. For a mere moment she closed her eyes and still saw the image of it in her head only this time with Damon and them having a heartwarming moment here on top of the hill overlooking their dear Paris. She imagined his hand running through her hair and his lips softly graze hers, almost teasing her but afterward placing a deep kiss upon them. Elena sighed and her eyelids slowly opened letting her eyes once again touch the wonderful sunlight, but this time Elena could feel a shadow next to her and turning her head her eyes met Damon's and when realizing it was real, that he was really standing there next to her, Elena fainted, falling back at the seat gently, but still felt Damon catch her.<p>

Waking up in Damon's arms was not what Elena had intended and she knew that she still felt angry and hurt by Damon's actions, but it felt so wonderful to be close to him again. Elena raised her head and looked straight into Damon's blue eyes, but for Damon it felt like she was looking into his soul, trying desperately to understand if he was still the bastard he had been in Mystic Falls. Reaching no answer, Elena got up and took a step back, but realized she was still holding onto Damon's hand. Letting it go gently, she finally spoke;

"Why are you here? Because if it is to hurt me, then don't, because you succeeded wonderfully in Mystic Falls," Damon stood up quickly and approached Elena, standing only a few inches from her and looking down at her beautifully innocent face.

"No!" He said loudly, grabbing her hands and pulling them to his lips, "I wasn't myself back there and in trying to protect you from someone I lost you and that was the biggest mistake I have ever made," His words sounded so convincing and so beautiful that Elena felt her heart warm up to him again, but her mind was leading her and it clearly expressed that she should not give him her trust so easily. Taking a deep breath Elena parted her lips wanting to express and argument, but was unable to speak. Instead Damon misinterpreted her and kissed her oh so passionately. His hands moving across her body and sweeping her hair, then caressing her cheek, all the while Elena being unable to move only give out a moan of pleasure. Elena felt stupid and silly for being so naïve and easy, but Damon made her feel alive and exciting. Every kiss they shared was the most pleasant and idyllic thing one could feel. Breaking away from their kiss, Damon looked at her lovingly and Elena felt a smile push through. Finally she realized that he had come all this way, to Paris, for her. It was a fairytale only better, because this was happening now, here, to her, not in some far away land to some untouchable and unreal princess. Damon held her by her elbows and with one hand suddenly ran his hand over her pink lips.

"Damon, why?" A whisper came from Elena, who was now in his embrace, her mouth close to his ear, "Why did you act that way?" Damon stroked Elena's hair and whispered back;

"Because I had to, and I will tell you everything as soon as I will finally be able to let you go," They stood there, surrounded by the city, the people, the basilica, the lilac sky, embracing each other, loving every second of this embrace.

"Merci beacoup," Elena said kindly to the waiter, who smiled back at her and tingled Damon's jealousy. They sat in a cozy, artistic café near the Notre Dame and looked at each other as if it was for the first time. The streets were reasonably quiet, bathing themselves in the moonlight. Streetlights were burning bright and the only people passing by were couples, who were enjoying the romantic and love filled atmosphere of Paris just as much as Elena and Damon were.

"What will you do here in Paris?" Elena took a sip of her tea and looked comprehensively at Damon.

"I am sure I will find a job, don't worry about that," He smiled heartily and leaned in to kiss her cheek, which made Elena flush bright pink, not because of embarrassment but because of the incredible love she felt for this man. There seemed to be nothing he could do that she wouldn't understand. He had told her his story and Elena had listened intently all the way through beginning to understand every action and every word he had said and done. But Elena knew that more was coming, because she still didn't know what had happened with him and Katerina in the past, before Mystic Falls.

"Katerina, how did you meet and why do you despise her so much?" Elena asked curiously.

"I would not speak to anyone but you about this," Damon began and even these first words, made Elena feel butterflies, because it was a very sweet thing to say, "I told you I was traveling around Europe and at one point I went to Bulgaria. There I was enjoying a wonderfully carefree lifestyle of drinking and writing and doing anything and everything. I made very good friends who understood my way of living and at one of their gatherings I met Katerina," Damon frowned and sipped his drink anxiously, "There was not a woman more beautiful in the whole of Bulgaria than Katerina and that was her weapon. She used her beauty to lure people to her and then manipulate them to her wish. We immediately noticed each other and then spent time together, but the more I was with her, the more often I felt enraged and depressed. There was something about her that just made me hate everything in my life, except her. What she wanted was for men to adore her and that's what I did. I bowed to her every wish until I was so corrupted by her that I proposed. Of course living under the illusion that we were madly in love I did not expect her to say anything other than no, and she didn't. When she accepted my proposal, she did it rather unwillingly, but I was still ecstatic and thought that I was the luckiest man on earth. However, one night, at a very late hour, I came home from another one of my bohemian get togethers and found Katerina with another man. This man was not only one of my best friends but also a man who had encouraged me to go through with the proposal. When I asked Katerina if she had done this before, she answered yes in the most hideous and self-satisfied way possible,"

Damon took a deep breath and drank once more. Elena sat silent. Her mind processing the information and her heart hurting for Damon's troubled past. Elena placed her hand upon Damon's and grasped it lightly.

"Since then I have not felt happiness, but when I met you my whole world changed. I changed. I became someone again. I felt like I could know love again," Damon now cupped her face with his hand and smiled, "You are my sunshine, Elena. The one thing that makes me happy, the one thing that makes me love and I will never lose you again," Elena felt tears run down her cheeks, but they were wiped away by Damon. "There's no reason to cry now. Now that we have each other,"

The two of them walked off, into the dark little streets of Paris, clinging to each other and wallowing in the peaceful silence. The night was now chilly and they kept warm in each others embrace and when they reached a park, they sat down, side by side and looked up at the pale moon, resting their eyes on the calm night, knowing that they will still be with each other tomorrow and the day after and so on until they find peace. This is not the ending of their story it is just the beginning because they have yet to experience the delight of being a couple in Paris. That is something they will leave for tomorrow, because for now, Elena resting her head upon Damon's shoulder slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Note** Hello, my lovelies! I wrote this on my profile, but I will say it again, I am disappearing for a while to my country side and I will be back in about a week, so you can expect new chapters then. Ooh, I had fun writing this and I cannot wait for their Paris adventure! Hope you liked it!


	9. Setting forth

**_SETTING FORTH._**

Trapped in her own thoughts, Elena barely heard the mutter of her fellow classmates and the dictating of her teacher. The one sound she could hear, however, was the sound of her own heartbeat when her thoughts turned to Damon. Her sweet, sweet Damon who had flown to Paris to be with her and profess his love for her. Being able to return to reality, Elena felt happiness build up in her. The pleasant foreign language filled her ears with overwhelming music and the lecture of history was wonderful as well. Elena worried about Damon and about him being able to find a proper job here in Paris and she knew that if he didn't she would feel the guilt for it. Hearing people wonder about her, from behind her, Elena only smiled because she had not yet settled in, but everyone seemed so nice, she wasn't even worried about making good and loyal friends. Outside the window was a beautiful maple tree and as it danced with the autumn wind and shed it's red and fiery leaves, Elena was inspired for an afternoon with Damon. At the same time she felt someone give her a stare, almost a flirt, and when Elena turned her head, she found herself being examined carefully by a young, blonde man. They looked each other straight in the eye and immediately Elena felt that he was a trouble maker. Just as he was about to say something to her, the teacher called out his name, Klaus, and he was obliged to respond to a question he didn't know the answer for. Elena being the nearly perfect history student that she was, whispered the answer to him, which in this case was _The Duke of Wellington_ and Klaus didn't waste a minute to use her answer and when it was deemed correct turned to Elena and whispered a soft and seductive _Thank You_.

Upon exiting the classroom Elena felt someone grasp her arm and pull her back, only to find that she was now walking side by side with this man. His sleazy smile made her stomach turn, because it was as if he knew a dirty secret of hers. Arm still clinging to Elena he looked her over more carefully and in a perfectly clear British accent wondered;

"American and new?" Elena looked at him and nodded. He was making her quite uncomfortable but at the same time it was lovely to meet someone British, "I thought so. I would have noticed such a lovely face in our class before," Elena blushed without reason, because she was clearly responding to his flirt, but felt bad, knowing that she had already promised herself to someone, that someone being Damon. With a dark laugh, Klaus stopped them in the corridor and inclining towards her whispered; "We should get to know each other better, I think. I find you very charming and you have made it quite clear that you do as well," At this point Elena could not believe his insolence and with a quiet _I have to go_, she left Klaus standing in the corridor dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>The wind was threatening the couple with all its might using its dreadful force to prove its point but rather than to become a nuisance to their perfect Paris date it set the tone to a refreshing fall day. Elena met Damon by Le Fumoir and looked incredibly beautiful from Damon's point of view with her hair blowing swiftly through the wind and her delicate hands brushing it back from her brown, dark eyes. The girl was still an absolute mystery to him but Damon was sure that he seemed like an open book to her now that he was unable to keep his mouth shut about his past. They walked hand in hand stopping to take wonderfully silly pictures with each other and pose with famous Paris backgrounds to back them up. As the day grew shorter Elena pondered with slight frustration why she had to go to school. School had its good and bad sides because it was both a way to be apart from Damon and have her personal space but also it was a nuisance being apart from Damon for that time of the day and not being able to enjoy Paris in the morning with him. Elena then remembered what she had really wanted to do and she took Damon by the hand and almost dragged him to the park she had been at with her parents and most importantly the park she adored. They walked beneath the colourful trees and gazed at the beauty that was fall. Damon and Elena both shared the sentiment and they also agreed upon the fact that fall really was the most beautiful season of all. Finding a quiet place to settle down Damon looked Elena in the eye and admiring her perplexed expression caressed her cheek and spoke softly;<p>

"It seems like we have known each other forever, doesn't it?" And at these words soft raindrops began to fall upon their heads, the sun still remaining bright and high in the sky. Refreshed by this sudden drizzle they moved on to a café, whose name Elena forgot to note. They had a superb meal with a surprisingly delicious desert – chocolate crème a la maison with strawberries. The chocolate swirling and melting in their mouths, Damon looked at Elena smiling to herself and leaned in to kiss her. They both tasted like chocolate and the feeling ran through his entire body. What he felt when he was around her was indescribable in the best way possible. Elena made him crazy and he had no idea how a person could be so perfect, so flawless. His eyes ran over her face, the face that was now giving him the most beautiful and honest smile. Elena's lips pressed to his, softly at first, but then clung to them in a fiery kiss and Damon took hold of her by her waist, still sitting the white wood café seats that they had settled in before. To Paris this sight was not unusual, for everyone here was with someone and people admired others who appeared to be like them and were lost in their love. As they opened their eyes, Damon and Elena saw people look happily at them and then turn to their own existential halves.

The dark sky was now overtaking the radiating sunlight and the cotton candy coloured clouds and as Damon escorted Elena to his hotel, they both thought to themselves that the sky does represent them together. Merging the light and the dark and when they got to Damon's room, which was decorated in a very French country chic style they were both full of philosophical questions. However, rather than to turn to serious themes, Damon simply took Elena's hand and kissed it which made her smile big and give him a flirtatious blush. Damon's other hand pulled Elena close to him, her stomach pressed tightly against his and being able to smell her perfume, Damon began to move slowly in a dance. Elena responded calmly and they moved slowly, clinging to each other, Elena's head resting on Damon's shoulder, listening to the soft jazzy music outside. What made them stop was Damon's sudden inquiry;

"Do you love me?" Elena moved her head from his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I do, but you knew that, so why ask?"

"I'm afraid and I feel responsible," Elena inclined her head to one side, trying to understand Damon's words, "You see, I'm afraid that either a young man from your school will fall in love with you or you might fancy him, and I feel responsible because I know that I would be mad if that happened but I shouldn't because that's what you need in your life. Someone your age," Elena's mouth opened in disbelief, because of all people Damon could not be saying this to her, but then, Damon continued, "I love you, Elena. Nothing will ever change that," Elena did not want to put up a fight and she just gave him a kiss.

"I love you too and nothing will ever change that," Elena smiled and turned to leave but was stopped by a forceful hand.

"Don't go," Elena looked at him, "Please," She couldn't stay because that would leave the wrong impression on the boarding school and perhaps even make them worry, but she really wanted to stay with Damon and even spend her very waking minute with him.

As Damon held onto her Elena knew she didn't want him to let go and moved closer to him to give him a kiss. Damon followed Elena's motion and as her lips pressed against his he placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her towards him with a strong pull. Pressed up against her Damon could feel her rapid heartbeat and it made him fall even more in love with her, even though that didn't appear to be possible. Her lips were soft and seemed so fresh and new and exciting that Damon couldn't get enough of them. There seemed to be incredible tension between them and as Elena pulled back her lips from Damon's he still tried to hold on to hers, trying to grasp them, but feeling Elena reaching backwards with her head stopped and looked at her. Her expression showed very clear and obvious worry, which was understandable considering that they had known each other only for a short while.

"I think that I must go," As much as Damon resented that idea, he knew it was her who needed to make the choice. Giving her a kiss on her forehead and embracing her tightly in his arms whilst smelling her strawberry scented hair he tried to show her his love. Elena responded and they stood for a while in each other's embrace. Then with one final kiss Elena left Damon. Standing in his empty Parisian hotel room Damon wondered longingly whether a future for them was possible, but then leaving these thoughts to rest he opened a bottle of whiskey he had bought earlier in the day and poured it into a large crystal glass. Indulging in his alcoholic beverage, Damon opened a book, _The Master and Margarita_, a book which he had read more than a few times and lost himself in the epic tale of the devil, the cat and the valet.

Elena rushed back to her school in a blazing hurry. Passing many infamous sights, which she had wanted to see at night, the only thought circulating in her mind was that of her awkward exit with Damon. As much as Elena had wanted to spend the night with him the thought of rushing things had overtaken her. When hurrying through a slightly crowded square Elena was brought to a standstill by a man standing in her way. The lantern light only reflected upon Elena's face so she was not able to identify the stranger until he took a step forward.

"It's lovely to see you too, Elena," Klaus smirked. The man talked liked he had known her for forever even though they had talked for the first time just this afternoon. He inclined his head and, gently with his hand brushed away a lock of hair from Elena's face which made her jump and cringe, but Klaus only snickered. He held a champagne bottle under his arm and after seeing Elena notice it he brought it forward, revealing it to be a bottle of Moët et Chandon.

"Oh, we could share it if you like. I was planning on drinking it alone, but I'd prefer to enjoy it with a beautiful girl at my side," Klaus smiled and hid the champagne under his arm once again, but now offered Elena his other arm. With a slight pout Klaus moved closer, "Come on. You're out past bedtime anyway, so why hurry back?"

"Not this time," Elena replied politely although she wanted to smack Klaus with that bottle for being so utterly charming and sleazy at the same time. With a gentle smile Elena walked off and continued her rush through the dark streets and once she reached her room, Elena was finally able to breathe again. Quickly changing into her silk pyjamas, Elena hid under the covers and thought about Damon and his wonderful kisses and his excellent manners. They had spent an absolutely spectacular day out and about in this romantic city and the more Elena thought about the more she wished their day wouldn't have ended in such a strange way. Elena knew that Damon's patience would run out at some point, but her fear of being left by him after something so intimate scared her so much that she was unable to give in. Elena closed her eyes and listened to the soft noise of trees outside of her window. A wind blew in and she covered herself with her duvet even more and positioning herself in a cocoon, Elena soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"I thought you'd enjoy it," Damon spoke kindly and not a moment later, he felt Elena's hands around his neck and a soft kiss on his cheek. Elena smiled widely and covered her mouth with her hand, as to not scream out in absolute joy. Damon had bought them two tickets to the opera <em>The Queen of Spades<em> and this was an opera Elena had not yet seen and had spoken to Damon about when they were still in Mystic Falls. Not just because Elena wanted to see the opera, she was so excited, but also because the thought of going to the opera with Damon filled her heart with joy. It was an absolutely superb present which was given to her even though there was no occasion.

"Thank you! This was really thoughtful! I can't wait to go," Elena finally said, when regaining her ability to speak. The opera was set to be in two days and that was a Saturday. Elena sipped her green tea and looked lovingly at Damon, who looked back at her with the same appeal. There was not a word anyone could say now, at this very moment, which would make Elena unhappy. Since she had come to Paris, nothing but good things had happened. Never mind that, since she had met Damon nothing but good things had happened, except for the incident with Katerina, which Elena was willing to forget and had actually already done so.

Damon, however, was entirely on the other end of the spectrum. Without Elena knowing, the reason why he had bought the tickets was because he had felt like she was distant. Damon's heart filled with worry and jealousy every time she kissed him even a little bit more lightly than before or when she spoke of a boy in her class, or when she had refused to stay the night once again. Damon was unintentionally and without reason trying to win Elena back, and to his mind failing at it, but it was simply because she was already his. It was a self-destructive mission, but Damon could still be saved, if Elena knew about it.

Browsing through the countless racks at the _Galeries Lafayette_, Elena was struggling to find the perfect dress for the event. Not even sure about the colour she wanted, Elena looked hopelessly at the large amount of dresses she had not yet browsed. Elena decided to take a break and found herself in a small restaurant near the Galeries. It was beautifully sunny, so Elena sat outside and enjoyed a salmon filet with grilled vegetables and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Elena loved having her freedom here. Since her lessons ended just before the afternoon, she was free to do whatever she wanted. However there was a curfew, but since nobody respected it, Elena decided not to worry herself with such matters. It was a glorious Friday, because she had just received back an essay and she had received a 10 for it which was an encouraging start to her school year here in Paris. Elena was now simply lazing and trying to find a dress for the opera, knowing that Damon would look exceedingly handsome in a suit, she knew she had to look stunning as well.

After her meal, Elena felt like she had regained some energy and went into the store with a completely different attitude and a constructive view. Passing by a rack, she noticed a peach coloured gown. Elena went on, but then quickly turned back and looked at the dress properly. It was flowing and had a definitive waistline as well as rather thick straps but looked gorgeous. Elena tried it on and it fit perfectly, so she decided to buy it, despite its rather high price, but for this event Elena decided not to hold back on her spending's and her beauty. Elena knew she had the perfect jewelry to match it, which was a diamond necklace, which was passed down in her family with matching earrings and bracelet. Leaving the store in an incredibly good mood, Elena decided to take a stroll through the _Jardin du Luxembourg. _With her head raised high, to see the spectacular treetops, which were bouncing off the afternoon sun, Elena bumped into an unexpected passer-by.

"I think its fate; us meeting like this," Klaus whispered close to her ear. Elena pulled back only to find a smug smile stare back at her. Klaus was a nuisance because he was exactly the type of man she hated; too flirty, too sure of himself and too charming for his own good.

"I don't think that at all," Elena replied quietly and gave him a gentle smile, "We simply go to the same places as tourists in Paris," Klaus nodded in agreement to that, but then turned around, almost to see if anyone was listening.

"I could show you around, after all I've been here longer," Elena moved her head sideways back and forth, confirming her answer as _No_. There was a sudden silence between them, as Klaus simply looked at Elena. Finally he sighed and said; "I know that you are trying to play hard to get, but that simply will stop working after a while and then you'll be begging me to take you out. After all I don't see that you've made a lot of friends here and you will become lonely, but when that happens know that I will always be there to comfort you in any way I find agreeable at the time," Elena simply couldn't stand it anymore. Her patience had run out and she gathered all her strength and slapped him forcefully, leaving a clear red mark on his pale cheek. This was something she didn't regret because he had been asking for it since the day they had first spoken. Elena hoped that with this, she had finally shown him what she truly felt and that he would stop pestering her. Without another word, she continued her stroll, going back to her previously calm and peaceful state.

* * *

><p>Elena finally put on her diamond necklace and was ready to go. She snuck out quietly and after a short wait, Damon picked her up in a taxi and they drove together to the opera. It was a cold night and far off into the distance you could begin to see lightening strips break up the dark purple skyline. After they entered the opera they removed their coats and Damon's heart began to beat more quickly once he saw how beautiful Elena looked. They were most certainly the most beautiful couple attending the performance tonight. Elena took Damon's arm as they walked the halls of the opera and found their seats. They were sitting down, but Damon still held on to Elena's hand. After a mere moment of silence, he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear <em>You look absolutely dazzlingly beautiful<em> and after a feathery kiss on her rosy cheek _I love you_. The lights began to dim and the orchestra began playing the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Note** Hello, my dears! I'm back and full of romantic longings for those quiet and peaceful moments in the empty countryside, where the only sound is made by the buzzing bees and grasshoppers. I enjoyed writing this immensly and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well!


	10. Light after dark

**_LIGHT AFTER DARK._**

The smell of oak filled the halls with a pleasant reminder of nature. The dim lights created the atmosphere of fall. Elena walked slowly through the school, still looking for one of her classrooms. To her surprise she didn't feel lost or uncomfortable. Her mind constantly wandered off to delightful things and she also felt that her school life was incredible and she even began to have doubts whether she would go back to Mystic Falls after the school year. This Parisian freedom was just too wonderful to give up! The large wooden doors all seemed the same to her and only if you looked closely could you see the small number engravings upon them, so Elena had to go to each door in the corridor. Standing in front of one, again the wrong one, it suddenly opened and she found herself standing in front of Damon. Elena mum with surprise, looked intently at Damon, who didn't look surprised at all. He simply smiled and was followed out by the principal. The lady introduced Elena to Damon who appeared very awkward; all the while Elena still couldn't understand why Damon would once again choose to teach at her school. After the principal left with a very formal goodbye, Damon turned to Elena and smiled.

"Why are you teaching here?" Elena exclaimed in surprise and appeared very angry. Damon, as if he had expected this outburst, calmly approached her and looking her straight in the eye said;

"I needed to be close to you," Elena's heart spun, but she remained her calm exterior and awaited further explanation, "I am not going to teach you. It's not going to be Mystic Falls all over again," Damon smiled and took her hands in his, "Please, you must understand," Elena did, but she couldn't believe he didn't tell her about it before. She did want the same proximity to him as he did to her, but if she would have known about this, Elena would have tried to talk him out of it in any case. Damon being a teacher at her school and her boyfriend at the same time still didn't have a good ring to it and it was just trouble waiting to happen.

"You should have told me before. It affects me too," Damon leaned in close, not even looking around to see if anyone was there. Elena did, however, and the halls were still empty. He pressed his lips against hers softly enjoying the pleasant freshness of them in the dark, romantic Paris school. Elena placed her hands on his chest and gently clung to his shirt. Damon broke their kiss and asked in a silky voice;

"Do you forgive me?" Elena gave out a small laugh and replied, "There's nothing to forgive," And they locked lips again. This time Elena truly meant what she said, because as much as she was disappointed that Damon didn't inform her about his decision Elena liked the idea that they would now be able to see each other before four o'clock in the afternoon. She felt like they were both finally settling into the Parisian lifestyle and that they were on their way to becoming a real couple. Of course, they knew they would not be able to cuddle or kiss in school halls, but both Elena and Damon didn't even have an intention of doing so if they were allowed, because to them that seemed a bit sleazy.

After her school day, Elena met Damon once again. They went to a fancy restaurant in the heart of Paris. It was truly romantic and the more Elena spent time with Damon, the more she fell in love with him, the same with Damon and his love for Elena. They were now inseparable. Sitting at their round, white table, they cuddled and observed the other people at the restaurant and the place itself. The restaurant was entirely candlelit and had white walls, there was a large bar in one corner and it was buzzing with business men and women who were drinking either a glass of wine or having a coffee. The floor was covered with round tables and they were all taken. Decorated with an elegant candle holder they looked truly luxurious along with the rest of the place. Elena pushed even closer to Damon, having him embrace her completely. Damon rested his head upon hers, whilst her head was resting upon his shoulder. It was clear that Elena was tired, so Damon decided he should treat her to a wonderful meal, because that was the least he could do.

When they were down to their cappuccinos Damon suddenly mentioned casually;

"I've found an apartment here in Paris that I am planning to rent. It's too expensive to spend an entire year at a hotel," Elena looked up, her eyes glistening. The thought of Damon having an apartment pleased her, because she had never been a fan of hotels and Elena knew that Damon's apartment would most certainly be extremely cozy. Feeling herself smile, Elena felt quite silly, but she genuinely liked the idea. Damon laughed, "I suppose that you agree with that,"

"I think it's a marvelous idea. Where is the apartment?" Elena inquired and tried to seem very calm and composed, but she knew Damon saw right through her. Elena also wanted to hear it from Damon that she would be invited to come over, because she did not want to sound too forceful by saying that she would love to go there. Elena's heart jumped as Damon spoke further;

"It is very near the Champs. It does have somewhat of a high rent, but I think I can manage it. Right next to it is a chocolaterie, which I have already visited and I found it to be charming," Damon reached into his pocket and brought out a dark blue box tied with a golden bow and handed it to Elena. Elena put it in her bag and Damon understood because after a three course meal they were not yet ready to have chocolates. What Elena most wondered about was how was Damon able to spoil her so much? His pay as a teacher was definitely reasonable but not that impressive for him to rent an apartment next to the Champs-Élysées and afford expensive meals such as the one they were having right now. It was clear that Damon was still hiding something from her, but as long as it did not interfere with her life Elena decided to leave it. She smiled and gave him her hand and he took it and caressed it gently. The clear blue eyes watching her every move had now become Elena's life and she could not wish for more.

* * *

><p>The following morning Elena awoke with a pleasant feeling. The thought that she would be able to see Damon so soon made the butterflies in her stomach spin, dance and jump. Elena had woken up earlier than usual only to go out for a morning breakfast. Rain drizzled and dark clouds passed over her head as she walked the slightly empty streets of Paris. Leaves fell from the trees and were blown in every direction. Elena was bathed in them as she walked underneath the large maples and was relieved when she finally reached the espresso shop. Elena ordered an espresso with dark chocolate and a croissant. Elena sat and enjoyed the view outside the large glass window. The rain had now begun to pour and the wind, now stronger than ever, was blowing the trees left and right. Once she had finished her breakfast, Elena rushed through the storm and when she reached the school Elena was dripping from head to toe.<p>

First lesson being English Elena couldn't wait. When the class began she listened intently to her teacher's words about the book they were now reading which was _'Lolita'_ by Vladimir Nabokov. Then in the middle of the teacher's monologue, a note was thrown on her table from her side. Elena looked to her right and noticed that two seats over was Klaus. He grinned and motioned with his head for her to open the note. Elena opened it and the words read; _Looks like you've found your own Humbert Humbert._ The devastation and surprise were clearly visible on Elena's face. Elena knew that Klaus was terribly wrong, but his words kept passing through her mind. Her eyes turned to him and she saw that his smug grin had become twice its previous size and Elena felt so disgusted with him. The truth was that she loved Damon and Damon was nothing like the middle aged man portrayed in the book. Also she knew that Klaus had meant it somewhat as a threat that he would be able to expose them, but Elena knew that if the truth came out, that she was with Damon, he wasn't her teacher but they would be the talk of the school, but nothing could affect them now. The lesson seemed to last for eternity and once it was over Elena rushed out of the classroom so she wouldn't have to face Klaus.

Elena met Damon during her break outside of the school. He waited for her in his perfect first day attire which was a suit. Damon looked incredibly sharp and once Elena saw him she couldn't believe that a man so handsome could be her boyfriend. They talked for a while and Elena told him that Klaus knows but his reaction was not very alarmed. Damon also mentioned that he was going to look at the apartment this afternoon and he invited Elena along and she gladly accepted. The break was coming to an end and the couple parted with a quick kiss. Elena rushed to her next class, but was stopped straight in her tracks once again by the man she clearly despised. Klaus looked her over and he seemed surprised and Elena attributed his surprise to her lack of alarm and worry. Klaus ran a hand through his hair and smugly spoke;

"You don't seem too worried to me, only angry and full of hate. I suppose that's to be expected. But I don't want you to hate me Elena. I am just trying to do what's best for you," With that Elena pushed him aside and went on to her classroom. Klaus was something that she hated about Paris. To an outside observer he appeared to be charming and lovely but now that she had come to know his true nature, she couldn't bear his presence even for a moment. The thought of him fluttering around her for a whole year made her incredibly angry.

Once her lessons were over, Elena rushed to the old oak tree outside the school grounds where she and Damon had agreed to meet. Finally Damon made an appearance and they walked all the way to the apartment building encountering many beautiful sights along the way, but also they encountered dreadful weather. The rain had not stopped and the wind had now become frightfully cold, but as they walked side by side in their warm jackets they felt no cold. Also they were used to this type of weather because Mystic Falls wasn't exactly known for its hot and sunny weather conditions. As they arrived at the building Elena immediately noticed the little chocolate shop right beside it. The display of macaroons and pralines made her hungry for something sweet but she knew they had to look at the loft first. They met the owner of the apartment and he agreed to let them go in without him with pleasure. They entered and immediately they were in the living room which was very bright due to large windows. It had a beautiful hardwood floor and beige coloured walls. The living room led to the bedroom and bathroom on one side and the kitchen on the other. It was a lovely place and had a good feel to it, and when Damon turned to Elena inquiring if he should rent the place Elena nodded in approval.

When they left the place Damon led Elena to a small coffee shop near the Champs and they enjoyed a perfectly fresh and delicious latte. It was already seven and getting quite dark outside. The rain had finally stopped but it was still quite crisp outside, so being in a warm café under a blanket was perfect for and evening like this. Elena spoke to Damon about her uncertainty of how long she plans to stay in Paris, but once she was done Damon leaned in and said;

"I'll stay here as long as you are here," Elena's cheeks blushed and she caressed Damon's cheek with her hand. The love they felt for each other was indescribable and it was unfortunate that neither of them realized the true feelings the other had. But at the same time, isn't that what love should be? A pinch of uncertainty and being able to feel anxious and overwhelmed at times. They sat in comfortable silence and observed the weather and darkening skies until Damon mentioned that they should probably go. And with that they left and Damon once again invited Elena to his hotel. This time his only intentions were to relax and perhaps watch a film or two.

In his hotel Elena now felt at ease. Perhaps it was because Damon seemed different this time. They had bought chocolates and champagne previously and now both were opened and with a French film by the name of _La Vérité, _running in the background they savored the moment. Damon fed Elena chocolate by chocolate because he loved to see her enjoy them so much and as they drank their second glass of champagne, Damon could see that Elena's cheeks were now decorated with a slightly rosy colour and that she was beginning to get dizzy. They now curled up in bed and turned to the film which was now half over and within minutes Damon could feel Elena was asleep. He looked at her and could feel her peaceful breathing. Gently he tucked her in and set the alarm for a very early hour. Staying up for some time Damon couldn't keep his eyes off Elena. She looked so beautiful, that he couldn't believe his eyes. Trying to focus on anything other than her, Damon finally fell asleep whilst reading.

The succeeding morning Elena was awoken by a sharp sound by her ear. Opening her eyes slowly she could feel that a hand moved over her and turned off an alarm. Elena sat up in bed and saw Damon next to her, looking terribly asleep. Elena knew that she had to go and get ready for another day in school, but she felt so comfortable that it was impossible to get out from underneath the warm duvet. Damon however was still sleeping and Elena decided to get ready in his hotel rather than go back to her room at the school. After she put the duvet on Damon and made sure he was no longer freezing she entered the bathroom. Before cleaning herself up Elena carefully inspected the contents of Damon's bathroom. Everything was expensive being a product of a high brand; his cologne, his shampoo, his shaving cream. Elena combed her hair and washed her face and deeming herself to look good after a night of staying up late and having champagne reentered the bedroom. Damon was now up and murmured the words _Good morning_. Elena approached the bed and ran her hand through his hair gently. Damon wasted no time and pulled her down next to him passionately and with that same feeling kissed her. Holding her tight in his arms he ran his hands all over her, stopping at the small of her back and again moving to her beautiful face. After a long and lustful kiss, they came up for breath and as Elena looked at Damon she saw that his eyes were watery. Damon must have noticed Elena see him.

"You make me happy," Damon whispered through her dark, chocolate hair into her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Note** It surprises me how much I love writing a note. Without it I just can't publish a new chapter! I am still loving the Paris setting, but I must warn you that the next chapter will be full of drama in every aspect. I hope you were pleased with this overly romantic chapter!


	11. I surrender

**_I SURRENDER. _**

With the days becoming shorter and the air becoming colder, it was now absolutely clear that winter was coming. A week had passed quite peacefully with Damon arranging everything with his new apartment and Elena focusing only on school. The two had barely seen each other and were now missing one another. To Elena's surprise Klaus had stopped harassing her and everything appeared to be going wonderfully. And this fine Saturday morning, with the clouds finally not so dark and the rain not so strong Elena was having an enjoyable walk through the Place de la Bastille with her cinnamon tea in hand. It was hard not to smile, seeing all the colourful nature around you and the incredible French garments fluttering around Elena on so many different people, after all Paris was the city of style. Elena approached a very excited Damon and immediately noticed that he was holding something in his hand.

"Good morning," He said with a kiss on the cheek and a gentle embrace. Elena beamed with happiness.

"Hello," And with this Damon handed her two tickets. The tickets were for a train to Chartres that was leaving in an hour. Elena's eyes widened in surprise and with nothing to say she evinced her thanks. Damon took her in his arms and with an over imaginative and dreamy look said;

"Believe it or not, but I have rented a lovely cottage for us near Chartres and I do believe that a week-end away is just what we need," He pecked her lips and waited for a response, but Elena still stood silent. It was clear that she was overjoyed, but unlike other times she was now doubting whether she should accept this invitation. What she worried about was money, because once again Damon had done something that should have been out of his price range. To her best efforts in her head to decline, Elena decided that she should just let Damon decide what he wants to do, because as far as she knew for the moment he was not in any money troubles.

"I think that it's absolutely lovely what you've done," Elena said quietly, but still feeling quite bad about being the reason why Damon spent so much. It should not be this way, because although Elena was just a student, she could take care of some things herself and what Damon was offering was the most extravagant of lifestyles and it was never Elena's intention to be a part of that. But off they went to the train because apparently Damon had taken care of clothing and other necessities too, which again surprised Elena because she could not imagine Damon buying clothes for her. On the train Elena quickly fell asleep, resting her head upon Damon's shoulder, who was looking wonderingly out of the window and observing the French countryside. When they arrived, almost an hour later, they discovered that even though the sky was full of darkness, sunshine was beaming over them and it finally made Elena forget absolutely everything and smile peacefully.

Elena had once again underestimated Damon's capability to be modest. When they arrived at their supposed cottage, it turned out to be a villa and Damon took no notice of it and neither did he correct his mistake to Elena. However, the place was absolutely stunning. It was truly heaven. An impeccably restored 17th-century mill house, decorated with 18th-century antiques in a pastoral setting of tall trees, meadows and a lake. With a wonderful view and a cozy atmosphere this was an excellent place for a week end retreat. As they walked around the villa Elena admired every piece of furniture or art that was placed there as well as the view from every window. Damon dropped down on the sofa and regarded the exquisite ceiling. In a mere moment Elena was beside him and had her head placed on his chest. The couple enjoyed some minutes in warm silence and complete decompression.

They went out for a slow and romantic walk around the grounds and near the lake. The evening was now beginning to approach and the previously radiating sun had now disappeared leaving the couple stranded in darkness. After finding their way home, Damon gave Elena a shopping bag that looked to be from a very high-end shop and went to change in one of the bedrooms, first motioning the other one to Elena. Upon opening the bag Elena discovered it was an exquisite evening dress; backless, black and with lace embroidery. It was utterly perfect and when Elena put it on, she felt more beautiful than ever. When they both reappeared Damon was dressed elegantly too and they set out to a restaurant.

The restaurant they came upon already had a table reserved for them, which was obviously Damon's work. The setting was perfect; a barely lit room, which was full of antique furniture and very ornate flower arrangements. With a three course meal and a bottle of champagne and a glass of wine, Elena felt incredibly happy and satisfied. They talked and talked, again mostly about Elena, but Damon put in his share when he described his experience in the Nordic countries. Apparently Damon had traveled first to Norway and after spending a week in the Fjords had moved on to both Sweden and Finland afterward. As Damon stood up to leave Elena did the same, but only then did she feel that despite her previous condition, she was now slightly drunk. Trying not to show Damon this, she acted as calmly as possible, but walking was definitely a challenge, but they were still able to get back to the villa, even though Elena held tightly onto Damon's arm, who probably thought that it was simply an act of devotion.

Once they were back, Damon lit the fireplace and made tea, while Elena sat comfortably on the throw pillows that were now carefully arranged on the floor and wrapped herself in a blanket. It was quite chilly even indoors and the fireplace was only helping slightly, and the tea had absolutely no affect. Elena moved closer to Damon, positioning herself in the nook, he had created with his arm. Now she felt better and as they stared into the crackling orange flames, Elena knew that this was it. Her head turned to face Damon's and as they looked each other in the eyes, Damon clearly saw what she was feeling. Without another sound he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the floor as if she were a feather and carried her all the way to the bedroom, which was candle lit and had the most charming feeling about it. As Elena's feet touched the floor she began stroking Damon's hair and they locked lips in a fiery kiss. Elena could feel Damon running his hands all over her back and moving down lower and every time they moved upwards Elena felt she could explode with anticipation and regret. Finally Damon's hands moved up to her shoulders and she could feel him pull the straps of her dress downwards. Still engaged in a kiss, Elena could feel that she was now completely exposed. When Elena began undoing the buttons on Damon's shirt, she could feel them moving closer to the bed; taking steps backwards Elena tried desperately not to fall over and when the back of her knees finally touched the bed, she let herself be laid down upon it. Her heartbeat out of control and her breathing now worryingly fast, Elena managed to get Damon's shirt off and when she felt his back with her hands, she couldn't wait any longer. All the while Damon was thinking only about whether this was right or wrong, but the longer they kept their passionate kiss alive, he couldn't think straight and when he had finally removed her dress and felt her naked and luscious body against him, he lost all reason. Damon's trousers were off in a second and when they were under the covers, Damon longed to feel her at last.

Elena moved beneath him, anticipating his move and when Damon finally entered her, she felt him gasp with pleasure. It was now so incredibly hot, that Elena felt she couldn't breathe and the more Damon moved, the dizzier everything seemed to become. His hands grasped hers and he placed them behind her head and placed a lustful and aroused kiss upon her wet lips. Their shadows moved along with them on the wall and as the window blew open with the night wind, Elena enjoyed the breeze and regained her nearly lost consciousness. Damon now released her hands and caressed every part of her with them. Running them through her hair, he could hear Elena gasp slightly and when he moved one hand down from her neck to her stomach her intake of breath was sudden and loud. Their bodies engaged and devouring each other, they made love as if it were the last thing they had left and the only way they could express their love. The dark look in Damon's eyes as he approached his release and the pleasant utter that Elena expressed when she attained hers, made the other sure of the pleasure of the experience. When Damon ultimately was capable of words, he whispered deep into her; _I love you, Elena Gilbert_, and with that, they tightened their hold on each other and descended once again into the act of before.

* * *

><p>Elena woke first and saw rain pouring in from the open window. Rushing to close it, she nearly froze to death. Covering herself with a blanket Elena walked into the living room. The fireplace was still burning and was a perfect contrast to the dark and cold of the outside. Elena sat down in front of it and reflected upon last night's events. She could feel her head hurt slightly and realizing it was from the alcohol immediately regretted the fact that she had drunk so much. As for what had happened between her and Damon, Elena had no idea what to think. Being glad that they had finally made love, was overcome with fear of how things would progress now. However, it had all been so romantic and so unexpected. It had been everything that Elena had wanted, but she suddenly felt strange and different. Elena found the tea and managed to make them both a cup. Elena carried it to the bedroom and felt comfortable again. After placing the tea next to the bed, Elena climbed underneath the covers and tried to warm up. Without warning she felt herself being slightly pulled and kissed. Damon released her and smiled. Elena couldn't help but smile back. Despite their evening being nothing short of romantic she couldn't help but feel that this situation was a bit amusing. Trying to hold back a laugh, Elena placed a short kiss upon Damon's lips and then kept teasing him with them, until he finally kissed her fully. They enjoyed their tea in bed, Elena twirling his hair with her delicate fingers.<p>

After they were both dressed they went out into town once more. Walking side by side, Damon couldn't resist taking her hand into his. To his surprise he wanted everyone to know that Elena was with him. While they walked he kept embracing her and touching her hair, and kissing her at every chance he could get. They walked into a small _patisserie_ and had their incredibly sweet breakfast there, both literally and metaphorically. After that, Elena managed to persuade Damon to take a stroll through the town, to see the cathedral and other potential beauties. They were approaching a street with what appeared to be a lot of shops, when from one of them appeared who Elena dreaded the most. Surveying the couple, he only snickered, but then with a powerful strut approached them.

"Professor Salvatore, Elena," Klaus bowed his head in an ironic politesse. Elena only rolled her eyes and gave Damon a quick look. Klaus ignored that and continued, "Who would have thought we would meet here of all places? When I came here to my family's cottage I had no idea that I would meet the two of you," His smug grin once again irritated Elena to no end.

"If you don't mind, we are actually expected somewhere so we will see you back in Paris," Elena spoke confidently and looked at Damon, who appeared overly serious and even furious.

"But don't leave! Let's at least have a lovely dinner together; otherwise I will have nothing to tell the others of my experience here over the weekend," Klaus said jokingly, and Elena scoffed.

"What will it take for you not to mention a word to anyone about our meeting?" Damon demanded forcefully. Elena's head immediately turned to him and her heart nearly stopped, when she realized that whoever was speaking she was afraid of. The Damon that now stood in front of Klaus was not the Damon she loved, it was a distinct person.

"Well, we could have that dinner," Klaus said with a grave expression, "Or lunch even, if you prefer," Elena looked pleadingly at Damon, because she honestly didn't care if anyone knew about them, but it was obviously important to Damon. He grasped her hand tightly and Elena felt her heart tighten.

"Of course. Let's have lunch," Damon uttered. Elena couldn't understand neither Damon's true feelings nor her own now. It had really seemed more appealing to Damon to lunch with Klaus than to fight for their love. Not realizing how it could be possible, her mind became even more confused when the three of them walked side by side, to a seemingly splendid restaurant on the same street. They sat down and for a moment or two there was nothing but uncomfortable silence until Klaus began to blather on about the country side and the culture of Chartres, but Elena didn't hear a word of that. She just stared at one of the walls and tried to hold back tears. But when the conversation turned more serious, Elena opened her ears.

"So I assume that you two lovebirds knew each other back in America?" Klaus said with an abysmal laugh.

"We did, but I don't see how that's important in any way to you," Damon replied in an enraged tone.

"I assume that you were not a teacher at her school then," Damon now sat in silence and remained outwardly raged. Klaus's mouth flew open in surprise. Damon's silence was practically an answer.

"Klaus, what do you want?" Damon asked through closed teeth and gave Klaus his stare, but instead of a reply, Klaus excused himself and left for the toilet, at this, Damon turned to Elena.

"Elena, are you all right?" He asked concernedly. Elena just shook her head in laughter and looked at him with teary eyes. Damon's body shivered and he tried to touch her, but she pulled away. "Why are you so angry?" Still no answer from Elena, but Damon could tell that the girl was absolutely heartbroken. "So you want people to know about us? Do you realize that it will make our life a living hell? This jerk can be silenced; I know it and we can remain in our calm life,"

"You know that I despise him more than anything and you didn't even respect that, when you decided that it would be _better _for us to have a nice lunch with him," Elena exclaimed, "I won't bootlick just to remain in a secret relationship with you. It's not me and I thought that it wasn't you either," With this Elena stood up and rushed out of the restaurant. Damon didn't even consider anything else and immediately followed her. He walked behind her down the street and when he managed to reach her, he was mesmerized by how furious she seemed. Damon wrapped his hand around her stomach, stopping her in her tracks. Elena fought back, but every effort she made, Damon's strength seemed to be double hers.

"Let me go, Damon!" Elena cried in anger, but Damon held her and when Elena ultimately lost all her strength she fell against him and cried, pressed tight up against his chest. Damon rested his head upon hers and held her with all the love he had. It was not others who could make their live a living hell, Damon himself was responsible for making Elena's life a living hell. The problems their relationship or rather he had created were not problems one should be working through at such a young age. They stood in the Place des Épars and didn't let go. Elena let her heart out and even though she was in Damon's arms, who she had previously been so mad at; Elena couldn't help but feel better. At that moment she realized that it truly was a thin line between love and hate and it was not only thin it was absolutely nonexistent. The rain began to pour and they were forced to return home and as they sat on the sofa, each wrapped in their own duvet, each with their own tea, Elena still felt upset, Damon still felt guilty. They were dark and lifeless, but when Elena's head touched Damon's shoulder, he hurried to wrap his arm around her and draw her closer. He placed a kiss upon her head and they both smiled. Even though it was a sad smile it still meant forgiveness. Damon placed his cup on the floor and with his other hand drew Elena even closer. Arguments were bound to happen, but both Elena and Damon knew that it only meant that they still loved each other, because they cared and they weren't able to let things go. It was now completely dark in the house and the fireplace illuminated only the two of them. In his arms Elena fell asleep and Damon thought to himself that he was willing to do anything to keep her his.

* * *

><p><strong>Note** I don't know what to really say this time other than, I hope you were pleased with this chapter and I will update soon!


	12. Fly trapped in a jar

_**FLY TRAPPED IN A JAR.**_

The train came as a sudden thrust back to reality. The cold and hollow streets of Paris now glared back at them with what appeared to be dark ridicule. As they went hand in hand from the station to Elena's school they didn't utter a single word. What appeared to be the shadows of men were simply trees or lampposts along the way; they had been driven to madness slightly by their encounter with Klaus. Everything seemed suspicious and untrustworthy, even though Damon had pledged that he would not care who knew or what they knew and even though Elena had wanted the secrecy to be no longer, the two were afraid. They were so afraid of what was to come next. They were fully aware that once the truth came out it would be impossible to bottle it back up again. The mere thought of becoming a publicly known item was causing the fear itself and now Elena more than Damon was beginning to doubt their decision. They parted peacefully and quietly leaving a touch of one another's lips to remember.

* * *

><p>Paris had turned into a dream. Not just for the two lovers who were still trying to find their hearts and souls, but also in itself. The city was silent, only a distant sound of cars came from the freeways surrounding it and as the days grew shorter and nights longer, the rain and dreary weather began to take its hold. People had resigned to their homes and no one went outside, perhaps only for their morning meal, but other than that the only people seen on the empty and wonderful streets of Paris were Damon and Elena. They wondered through them each day, trying to discover their true potential and perhaps find an answer, each to their own puzzling question. Our question is; what had they not yet seen in Paris? The truth is that they had explored everything and with their minds full of the beauty and glamorous minimalism of Paris, they were able to devote themselves to each other. Every time Damon's hand gently touched hers, Elena's heart skipped a beat. Every time Elena's eyes met Damon's in a smile, Damon could not help but reach out his hand and pull her close to kiss her. The love they emitted could not be compared to any love seen before, but that is what it always is like; every love is unique in its own right. The one thing that was known for sure was that no one yet knew about them. It was clear that Klaus hoped he could sabotage them and use them more in the future, so he refrained from spreading the rumors, but both Elena and Damon only laughed at how wrong he was. No one would be able to interfere with them again, because now that the wall had been built between them and the rest of the world, they were perfectly happy living behind it undisturbed.<p>

Damon pushed away the nearly empty cup and looked upon Elena's face. It was a fine Wednesday morning; the clouds were airy and bright and the drizzle had just stopped. Once again they were enjoying a quiet breakfast together in a small café just on the Champs and they were admiring the Arc de Triomphe, which was clearly visible from where they were sitting. Elena talked about her recent essay and was delighted when Damon was excited and willing to read it. They discussed Elena's newest topics and Damon's move to his apartment, which was now apparently furnished and as Damon himself said _perfectly cozy_. Elena could not wait to see it, but Damon forbid it until he was fully moved in and had prepared the place for company.

"Do you think it was wise of me to rent the place?" Damon wondered more to himself, but still wanted to know what Elena thought. Her mind had slightly wandered off to other matters.

"I think it was the right thing to do, if you intend to stay for a long time," Damon leaned in and with his eyes emitting a sudden worry spoke;

"Elena, do_ you_ intend to stay a long time?" Elena's eyes rolled slightly as she backed away and leaned fully in her chair.

"I've told you before. I have no idea. Till the end of this year certainly, but after that I don't know if my parents will have the money for it," Elena decided to speak plainly, because after all she had nothing to be ashamed of. In any case she felt better about her situation than about Damon's mindless money spending.

"Elena," Damon turned to a whisper, "If you want to remain in Paris, for as long as you want to remain in Paris, I can secure that for you," Elena's eyes opened in surprise. The thought of Damon paying for her made her feel disgusted. She had already felt guilty about accepting all his dinner requests and the opera tickets and the unforgettable, for many reasons, trip to the cottage, but now that he was willing to pay for her education and living, Elena knew it was a step too far. It was as if Damon was trying to keep her and since Elena had always been so independent and also frightfully stubborn, the mere suggestion was sickening.

"I will not let you pay for me! In fact; I will not let you spend _any_ more money for me, and that means that this breakfast is on me," Elena took out her purse and rustled up the euros for their meal, but a hand placed upon hers, stopped her motion. Damon looked slightly angry and was forcefully trying to make her stop moving.

"You don't need to; I won't let you do this,"

"It was my idea to come to Paris, it was my idea to live here for a year and lastly it was my idea to have breakfast here this morning, so no Damon, you'll just have to," Elena dropped the money on the table and rushed out of café, not mad, not even slightly, just simply confused. The calm sky had turned into an arising storm and as Elena passed through the blank streets wind tried to blow her in every direction; her hair blowing in it, as if trying to pull Elena away from everything, but she kept holding on. Finally, the weather overpowered her and she ran into the nearest coffee shop, where she quickly found a table and ordered a cup of hot cinnamon coffee. At that moment Elena realized what had been missing. Elena realized she had not written anything since she had come to Paris; not in her diary, nor a poem, nor even a story. Her mind trailed off and let its imagination run wild and after a moment Elena was sitting at the table, pen in hand, notebook in front of her and writing passionately about the love story between a mysterious man and a young girl who tried to understand him.

When Elena returned to her room at the school after her lessons she dropped into her bed, but instead of getting the much needed sleep she required she continued writing instead. Pages after pages, words simply spat out onto the paper and Elena didn't let her mind be stopped. Until there was a loud and concrete knock on her door. Still scribbling a word, Elena got up and went over to open it only to find that in front of her stood Damon. As much as Elena was pleased to see him, it simply wasn't the right time, but Damon went inside the room, without a word and Elena was forced to close the door behind him. A silence erupted and they stood for a moment, until it appeared that Damon remembered why he was there. With an uncomfortable and almost afraid motion he moved towards Elena and took her in his arms. As he embraced her, he closed his eyes and pondered how he could long for and miss a person he had just seen the same day.

When they came apart, Damon observed her room. His first attention was turned to the bookshelf, which was neatly organized and completely full of books. He approached it and ascertained the actual collection and he was pleasantly surprised to find all his favorites there as well as the classics, but then again he shouldn't have been even remotely surprised because the most stimulating conversations they had had were about literature. As well as films and Damon immediately noticed the dvd collection by the bookshelf. There was such a similarity in mind between the two of them that made Damon wonder if there was such a thing as soul mates, but he quickly left that idea because he realized he had once again lost the real reason why he had come.

"Elena, would it be possible for us to go somewhere?" Elena smiled and simply said;

"I would Damon, but I am frightfully afraid that you will once again take to paying for me,"

"That's precisely what we need to talk about. You left me today before I could explain,"

"Then tell me about it, here, now," Elena sat down on her bed, ready to listen. Damon simply sighed and joined by her side.

"It was a two or three weeks ago, that I received news from my brother Stefan, that out mother had passed away," Elena gave out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hand in disbelief, "She had not been well for some time and me and Stefan took turns in helping her, but her disease eventually took hold of her. Since my mother had been living with a man she could have called her boyfriend for the past few years, he was in charge after my mother died and the man couldn't stand me. Because of him I was unable to be at my mother's funeral because he made sure that I should not be either invited or even informed until after it was over. But there were some things he couldn't affect; my fortune for example. We were and are a very wealthy family and our mother made sure that he only got the house in Australia while Stefan and I shared everything else. So, to come to the point; if I have the ability to afford things, why should you spend your money? It seems completely unreasonable,"

"Why does her lover despise you so much?" Elena kept Damon telling, because she couldn't hold her curiosity in.

"It has to do with the fact that he is a very religious and right man, so he couldn't take all my gallivanting and traveling. It sickened him and he reminded me of that every chance he got," Damon's attention turned to the pile of fully written pages on the bed. Elena noticed and without delay took them all in her hands and arranged them together. Damon smiled.

"Have you written all of that? May I read?" Elena shook her head silently and in an attempt to return to the subject said;

"I understand why you have been living this extravagantly now, but Damon what you do with your life is up to you. I cannot afford living like you do," Damon was about to speak, but Elena raised a finger to his lips, "And I will be damned if someone takes away my fair amount of independence. I already depend on my parents, and I will not rely on you either. It would be wrong and frankly it makes me uncomfortable, so why don't we just forget all about this and simply watch a film or go for a walk,"

"You know what I would like," Damon began as he drew Elena closer to him and eventually in his lap, "For you to read me some of your work," He pointed with his eyes to the pages clutched in Elena's hands. Elena's eyes showed panic, because she couldn't even have the courage to show her writing to her mother, so she didn't think she could bear the thought of Damon reading it. The pages read like her soul and if Damon read these words he would know everything about her. Perhaps he would even discover something he didn't like or identify with.

"Mhm, not today," Elena still shook her head until her eyes met with Damon's. Something in Elena made her feel so nervous and intimidated, for the Damon who was looking at her now appeared to be so happy. As happy as a man could ever be. Elena couldn't help but wonder why. The smile he gave her finally made her lean to him and kiss him, ever so slightly, but leaving a great effect. Worried that one thing might lead to another, Elena stood up and went over to her films and picked one at random, knowing full well that Damon would be watching her. Elena gave him a smirk and they rested on her bed and watched _'The Heiress'_ _1949_ until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Damon had no classes that afternoon, so he decided to stroll through the city. It had been years since he had smoked, but something led him to it. He sat down on a metal bench, feeling his dark coat become wet from the puddle of rain that had been left on it, and lit his cigarette as he watched the last autumn leaves fall down from the maples and elms. His preconceived notions and idealism's had all been turned around once in his life, so he wasn't astonished by the fact that they were beginning to change again. Once he had been a true ladies man, somewhat of a drunk and a traveler. Now he was a fool in love, who would do anything for a girl and a mediocre teacher, who possibly wasn't doing any good at all. His life had taken unexpected turns all the way through and he always had to just simply glide through them, just now he was actually beginning to grasp the fact that since he had met Elena he could never just glide through. There were aspects about her that made her so easy and nice, and kind, but then there was something that made her seem like a mystery and this notion was precisely what Damon was trying to rid of. His hand held the cigarette lightly and watched the ash fall onto the wet concrete ground. Damon sat there for a long time, and with his forehead beginning to form wise wrinkles, he eventually left, finding no solution or reason to anything at all.<p>

* * *

><p>The actions of lovers are nearly always irrational and almost always inspiring, but as it was Damon and Elena could make each other become different people. If that is truly a good or a bad thing is not for anyone to decide. And they kept meeting each other in cafes and walking in parks and around Paris, the city that so lovingly accepted them as its own, and indulging in painfully argumentative and stimulating conversations about art and literature, but they still felt that every day they spent together was a blessing and something that made them feel like children all over again. It is a tendency when you are a child to make up a new game every day, even if it is just to impress your friends, to show them that you are imaginative. Damon and Elena felt like everything they ever did together was a recreation and diversion from everything else and the more they met, the more their characters began to unravel, but not so much that they ever truly knew each other. Finally came the day, when Damon invited Elena to his fresh and previously unlived in apartment.<p>

The door opened and Damon stood there with a towel over his left shoulder. His eyes looking more charming than ever he opened the door more widely and invited Elena inside with his hand, with which he grabbed her and caressed her lips with his in a welcoming, but romantic way. To Elena's eyes the sight of a beautiful loft appeared. Some furniture was cream with golden accents and it blended perfectly with some of the dark wood pieces in the room. The whole room had a vintage feel to it and seemed flauntingly French and romantic. It was true European elegance and it gained Elena's approval. An important and essential thing was books, so there were many, many bookshelves simply smothered with them. Damon walked over to the kitchen and worked on the final touches of the meal.

"Will there be any dessert?" Elena pondered airily.

Damon stopped and turned to her looking guilty; "I'm sorry. I didn't think,"

"That's absolutely wonderful because I've bought some _patisseries_ for us and I personally think that they are _magnifique_," Damon sighed in relief and took the little box Elena was handing to him. He didn't open it, but was very curious to. They sat down at the dark wood table and delighted in the once again exquisite dinner Damon had prepared, and he shared his secrets revealing that he had learned cooking partly from his mother and also by spending some time with a chef in Tuscany, where the art of cooking was a particular hobby and pleasure for everyone. Then followed champagne and the cakes that Elena had bought which was a concocting of chocolate meringue, chocolate mousse, dark chocolate wrap, white chocolate spray, cacao powder and it tasted absolutely delicious.

They stood together by the open window and stared at the Paris skyline which seemed so calm at this time of night and as the music played in the background, _Rhapsody in Blue_ by George Gershwin, they moved to the rhythm, Damon slightly holding on to Elena's waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Note** I don't know if I am going to either torture or please you ,my dear readers, but I personally have been feeling like this is all a bit fast paced. From this moment things will become romantically slow once again. Paris just seems to be a place for excitement, but now that they have settled in the couple will have to simply adjust to surroundings and each other. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you enjoy the many more to come! With all of my love, Martina.


	13. In sympathy

**_IN SYMPATHY._**

The pale, bright moon shone, illuminating everything in its sight, trying to cast a light upon the dark and secretive Parisians. Damon and Elena were allowing themselves to be bathed in this innocent and pure light that made them glow beautiful. A breeze passed through Elena's body and she retired inside, whilst Damon remained by the window, his hands gripping tightly the old iron railing. Elena saw that his thoughts and mind had clearly wandered off somewhere else and sat down on his sofa, wrapping herself up in one of the decorative blankets, which rested upon the seats armrest. Elena once again looked around herself and ascertained the apartment. It was a look inside Damon's soul, he had chosen each piece of furniture and decoration himself; it was an old soul, a soul which had been through a lot and which had regained some hope and happiness, after a period of darkness. It was all laid out in front of her and she thanked quietly to herself that he had let her in and showed her the place he would now call home. Elena just wished to call him inside, but it was as if Damon had read her mind and he closed the window, to stop the north wind from reaching them and approached Elena. Sitting down next to her Damon looked at her inquiringly. A look passed between them that could be defined as a question and whatever the question was both had an unmistakable _Yes_ for an answer.

As the nightly, cold and dark hours passed, they were comforted by each others warmth and care. Damon read to Elena a passage from one of his favorite books and Elena listened with the utmost of pleasure. She was simply thankful for the fact that she had someone beside her, who she loved so deeply and who loved her back. To be honest, Elena knew perfectly well that the kind of romance and care that she had with Damon a young man her age would not understand and in fact might even laugh at, because this kind of romance was old. It was something that came from the times of true gentlemen and true ladies. A time when honesty was not the best policy and patience was a virtue. Silence was considered wise and love was considered eternal. The last was Elena's comfort. The truth that she knew was that with the kind of love between them it was bound to last forever, because they cared too much for each other to let it go.

Elena awoke in the arms of her lover. Tiptoeing she found the bathroom and washed her face. Elena stretched her arms and felt incredibly good. It was a fine morning and the sun was trying to press in through all little nooks or windows. Once she returned to the living room, she discovered a still sleeping Damon, so she decided to make breakfast. Her breakfast in mind consisted of pancakes and tea. Being pleasantly surprised by the amount of food, utensils and simply contents in the kitchen, Elena began her work. A feeling of happiness rushed through her as she realized that she was making breakfast for her _boyfriend_. Elena didn't like the term, but it seemed to be the only one that applied to their situation. After a few moments a successful batter had been made, even though all the while Elena's consciousness had been focused on something else.

An idyllic smell filled the entire apartment and tickled Damon's senses, so he awoke with curiosity to find out what was responsible for making him so hungry. His first sight was Elena making something in the kitchen and instead of inquiring about what she was doing and disrupting her actions Damon simply looked at her. It was such a pleasure to see her so lively and cheerful. Moments away from rushing to her and kissing her, Elena turned around and when seeing Damon awake she gave out a silly little gasp and motioned with her hand to the table, where plates were already laid out and tea cups of the finest porcelain arranged in a pedantic way.

"You really didn't have to do all of this," Damon said, when sitting down at the table and receiving a kiss on the cheek and one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen.

"All of what?" Elena pondered airily. She moved around the kitchen like lightning trying to create a perfect _petit __déjeune__r_. Damon gave out a laugh and rested his hands upon the table. Elena brought him their breakfast and they enjoyed a quiet meal together. It felt very refreshing because until then they had really just dined and lunched in restaurants or brasseries. Only last night and this morning they had finally been able to delight in the privacy and coziness that Damon's new apartment and a home cooked meal provided. The pancakes not only looked delicious, but tasted so as well; they were stacked and garnished with blueberries and chocolate syrup, which to Elena's astonishment she had found in Damon's kitchen. Once they had finished their breakfast Elena decided that she needed to go back to her room and change and so she did, but before she left she gave Damon an assurance of their love and a loving kiss.

Being such a beautiful morning for a walk, Elena decided to go the longer way back to her school. It was dreadfully cold for an autumn day, but somehow the sun warmed Elena's heart so much that she didn't feel the cold at all. Walking the Champs Elena couldn't possibly feel more content and as she saw all the morning ceremony and alacrity of the French, she wished she had stayed with Damon a bit longer and basked in the glory of this morning with him rather than alone. Elena strayed from her path more than once, because she desperately wanted to make the trip longer. When she finally reached her school, the girl was nearly frozen to death, but nothing could keep her from smiling. Elena showered and got under the covers, still preserving the rosy look of her cheeks, which was from the extensive cold she felt. No sooner had she picked up a book that her eyes were shut and Elena had fallen asleep.

Damon remained in his sofa for the most part of the morning, observing and delighting in the brilliant rays of the sun through the view from his window. Sipping his necessary morning coffee, Damon flipped through the pages of the newest book he had acquired and was now in the process of reading. Trying to adapt to the culture or rather simply be a part of it he had picked up a book by George Sand _Consuelo, _and he seemed to enjoy it, but something in that book haunted him. It was unconscious, but anyone watching him read the words written on the old pages could see his brow become serious and his eyelids flutter nervously. The book told the story of a young girl, the purest and most innocent creature in the world, with the most beautiful voice, which delighted anyone who heard her sing, but as always is; life was not fair to her and provided her with unnecessary complications and problems. The novel was wonderfully written and the plot was just as exciting, but a voice inside Damon made him put the book down and turn to his music collection. In a few moments an upbeat jazzy tone filled the apartment and he moved happily to it, forgetting all his troubles and letting his imagination take him away to another evening with Elena.

* * *

><p>In the hall was the sound of young adults giggling and chattering in clear French. At one point a girl gave out a loud yelp, which awoke Elena from her sleep. Realizing that she had slept no more than two hours, Elena decided to go outside and write, in other words enjoy the opportunity of the nicest weather she had seen in a long while. After putting on her jeans and a long-sleeved blue blouse, Elena grabbed her coat and bag and rushed out of her room, being too consumed with the ideas for her incredible story. Finding the nearest park, Elena dropped down on one of the benches and completely disregarding the wet surface of it and the cold air, that surrounded her, wrote down everything she had imagined just coming to this park. It was true that her fantasy and creativity knew no bounds, so if she would have actually let people read her work, they would have found it a true pleasure to read, but Elena's insecurities prevented her from releasing it out into the open. Writing for her was a way to get rid of some of the troubles that were constantly nudging her mind. Passersby observed her with a smile and a kind word, because she looked so dedicated to this writing that people were glad to see someone so taken by their pleasures and actions.<p>

Damon waited impatiently on the girl. Though she was very beautiful in a simple way, it was clear that she was not of great intelligence. The packet of chocolates that should have been wrapped in seconds were being tortured by her incompetence and when she ran into another problem, Damon kindly told her to leave it the way it is, leaving the money on the counter and disappearing quickly with his sweets. Wandering through the Saturday crowds and the lively streets Damon wished Elena was on his arm. They could have had so much laughs and fun on a day like this, when everyone graces the streets with their appearance. Taking a step inside a bookshop Damon bumped into someone and when he raised his eyes it was none other than Klaus standing right in front of him. Damon simply sighed and tried to go in, but Klaus wanted to be persistent and followed him. Damon didn't hear the first half of what he said, but when he heard Elena's name he was inclined to listen.

"…never stay with you?"

"That is for her to decide, for me to see, and for you to not even think about," Damon said angrily, trying to keep his voice down, afraid they might cause a scene. This overfilled bookshop with calm Parisians certainly didn't need outrageous foreigner drama, so Damon tried to remain as peaceful and unemotional as possible.

"How can you deprive her of happiness?" Klaus laughed in his face and with that he had successfully enraged Damon. The piercing blue eyes now piercing right through him looked him over from head to toe and Damon grabbed Klaus by his shirt and pulled into one of the aisles. Klaus now looked simply petrified and that made Damon feel satisfied, but he wouldn't leave without at least ranting first. It was necessary because Klaus had made him angry and Damon didn't want to spend the rest of the day in such a mood, so he much rather preferred to let it all out on Klaus.

"Listen to me, you puny, little fool;" Damon let Klaus go, but had him backed up against a shelf, "You are clearly very underdeveloped in your mind, to think that with your words you will achieve anything but common anger from my side. The fact that you meddle in our relationship shows the lack of your manners, the idea that you are trying to split us up is as pathetic and meaningless as you are and if you for one second imagine that you would be a better fit for Elena because of your age, then you are most certainly wrong. Elena enjoys literature, music and art. You, and I have no doubt about it, enjoy sex, like so many your age. I will never let you place a finger on her, because the disgust you raise in me exceeds everything I have despised and loathed before. In conclusion, if I ever hear a word from you again about our relationship or even simply about Elena, I will take it that you have not learned your lesson and there will be hell to pay," Damon gave him a satisfied and rather frightening grin and shoved a book in to his hands at the same time leaving, but giving him one last wave with his hand still having his back turned. The wave mocked him in every way possible. The book shoved into his hands was the play by Eugene O'Neill - '_Diff'rent'_, which contained the famous quote _Curiosity killed a cat!_

It was late afternoon, when Damon finally decided to call Elena. He had refrained from doing so in the fear of becoming too demanding in her eyes. They were so glad to hear each others voice that they talked for a long time about their day, before actually coming to a plan about what they were going to do that evening. Damon didn't mention his run in with Klaus, because he knew that it was insignificant and he didn't want to worry Elena with the fool's stupidities. They arranged to meet at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower, and from there set out to find a lovely, undiscovered little place, where they could have a quiet dinner, unaffected by the Saturday evening crowds. Once Elena hung up, she once again neatly arranged the written pages in order and giving them a glowing and pleased look, hurried back to her room, to get ready for another romantic evening with her loved one.

Elena dressed up nicely and curled her hair, because she was yearning for a change. With plenty of time to spare she set out to the Tower trying to fight the cold, hard wind every step of the way. Elena rested upon the stone block and waited for Damon. It was evening, however, the sun was still going down and as it deprived the last rays from the human eyes in Paris, it said goodbye with an array of colours that made the skyline absolutely stunning to look at; lilac, rosy pink, creamy yellow and even a few sprays of gold. Damon approached her from the back and when surprised Elena turned to him and pressed her lips tightly against his but felt a smile press through as she did. The kiss seemed so delightful because at that moment they both felt true happiness. Once let go, Damon gave Elena chocolates and a beautiful red rose bouquet. The fresh rosy smell filled Elena with a longing for nature and the country, but also made her almost swoon from the romanticism that Damon was offering her.

Now that the sun was down and only the electrical lights remained as a guide, the couple was still sitting upon the stone as they both looked closely at large metal structure in front of them. They both agreed that it was not beautiful, but they also both agreed that as a symbol it was something extraordinarily wonderful and inspiring. This metal tower, designed by Gustave Eiffel in the nineteenth century had become known worldwide as Paris's masterpiece. After a long, hard look they left and had a walk through the neighborhood, finding a perfectly good brasserie to eat in - _Le Malakof_. The dinner was lovely and although they both seemed strangely quiet tonight, it was nothing to be concerned about. They were both simply enjoying Paris to themselves.

They parted, because Damon was insistent that Elena get some sleep, because he had a lot planned for them tomorrow. Elena tried to hold her excitement and gladly respected Damon's wishes or rather what he wished for her. They left with a lustful kiss and longing looks, because despite his words, his heart wanted Elena to come with him to his apartment that night, but unfortunately his mind knew better.

* * *

><p>The following day, after a long night's sleep, Elena awoke with an urge for adventure and excitement and couldn't wait for Damon to come meet her. As always she was ready before the set time and had time to look herself over in the mirror. Elena's assessment was that she looked decent, but Damon would have mocked that assessment if he had the chance to, because when he saw her coming towards him with a smile on her face that could melt the hearts of thousands, her long, brown locks moving in perfect synchrony and her stunning figure wrapped up prettily in a lace dress, with a charming green coat over it, the word <em>he<em> would use would not even be close to '_decent_', it would be more towards spectacular or enchanting, or astonishing. Damon had rented a car and as much as Elena did not like the fact that he did it, Damon managed to make her believe it was the most sensible thing he could have done. Once they were already on their way, Damon revealed their destination – _Versailles_. A place which Elena longed to go to again. The gardens, the rooms, the exterior. Everything about this palace expressed elegance and beauty, which Elena longed to see more in America. She was a true believer in old romantic, baroque, Gothic architecture, because that fit in well with her beliefs on life and love.

Aching with anxiety to finally get there, Elena was restless the whole way and Damon only smiled to himself when he noticed that because he was glad that he was able to give her what she wanted. Whatever she wanted. Unfortunately Elena did not like being spoiled and resisted as much as she could, but it gave Damon satisfaction to see that she sometimes gave in, when it was something she was really excited about. The drive to _Versailles_ was quite overwhelming, but once they got there, Elena felt such a sense of content that she forgot all and devoted herself to the sights around her and the feelings within.

_**Versailles continued further -**_

* * *

><p><strong>Note **Not much to say except, I hope you were pleased and please review! _**  
><strong>_


	14. Quiet houses

**_QUIET HOUSES._**

Despite the horrendous weather conditions, Versailles managed to shine through in all its glory. The green gardens, perfectly kept, the massive, but still delicate and beautiful building; all was in its proper place. It was just as Elena had left it, only now it seemed even more charming because she had the pleasure of seeing it with Damon on her arm. Rain poured down in such strength that it was impossible to see through, yet the faces of both lovers were graced with a heartwarming smile. They even enjoyed the rain and thunder, and lighting because it reminded them of home. When they finally reached the inside of the palace, they were soaking wet, but Elena just smiled and laughed. After acquiring the tickets they went for a tour of the rooms and what rooms they were! Whilst Damon quietly observed the elegance and glamor of these habitations, Elena was nearly comatose from joy. It had really been her most deepest wish to come back to Versailles and now that she was here, she decided she was not going to hold back. Elena went over to Damon and clung to his arm, giving him a kiss on the cheek. It was an utter pleasure for Damon to see her so cheerful and joyous. He put his finger to her lips and then to his. Elena beamed.

While they had been inside, the rain had calmed down and now the gardens were covered in a mysterious and inviting fog that stretched far beyond the borders of the grounds. The couple now decided to go for a stroll and soon enough were lost in the fog, out of sight from the rest of the tourists. They walked silently; Elena rested her head upon Damon's shoulder, Damon looked forwards and never back, keeping a slight smile on his lips. The grounds were an endless labyrinth that evoked many emotions in the minds and hearts of those who passed through them, especially on a day like this. At one turn, next to the perfectly shaped hornbeam hedge, Elena stopped them. It was as if she had to do something. Only then did she realize that she simply did not want that moment to pass them by unnoticed. Elena embraced Damon, her head pressed tightly against his chest. His heartbeat was racing and Elena was sure that hers was as well. Her eyes looked upwards and found his and in a moment their lips collided in a passionate and ever-loving kiss. They explored the wondrous Versailles and all its surroundings. Took pictures that some might call silly, but they wanted to preserve as a reminder of a wonderful memory. Truth be told; on this day they felt more like a couple than they had ever felt. When it was time to leave this palace, which they so wanted to stay in for a bit more, Elena convinced Damon that they needed to go to a restaurant before leaving this place for good.

During their afternoon meal the sun came out; bright, radiant, casting light upon everything and anything. Damon couldn't help himself and took photographs of Elena in the café. After all she did look so lovely in the afternoon sun. They held hands across the table and sipped their _Dom Pérignon _champagne. It was a day well spent and Damon's reward, all though he himself wanted to visit Versailles as much as Elena did, was the loving gaze that Elena directed at him all throughout the day and the drive back to Paris.

* * *

><p>The time of the school holiday had come. Nearly everybody stayed where they were, because most of the students at the school had family in Paris. Elena however did not and she longed to be away from Paris for just a while, so that she would not get tired of walking the same streets and eating in the same cafes after such a short time spent in this superb city. To grant Elena her wish, Damon once again being secretive arranged for them a farmhouse in Millemont; for a week, with a breathtakingly beautiful forest nearby and also close to a village with markets. This time Damon had successfully talked Elena into being agreeable about this, by saying that it was what <em>he <em>really wanted for this holiday. Bags packed and a goodbye said to Damon's apartment, they were well on their way to Millemont. Only 40 or so minutes from Paris this little place was absolute heaven for a couple looking to keep their privacy. As soon as they arrived in the village Elena knew it was going to be the perfect place for their getaway. The neat and delicate gardens, houses all showed the French elegance and quest for beauty. Everything looked positively radiant, but when they drove up to their house Elena thought to herself that this house was far beyond anything they had previously seen in the village. It was a beautifully restored farmhouse; stone exterior, surrounded by a garden and trees, a very large back yard. Truly a place where one can breathe in fresh air and admire the simple beauty of nature.

Leaving the car behind Elena practically ran to the house and opening the white wood door entered their house. It was gorgeous; living room had a fire place, piano, everything one could need, the kitchen was no less impressive. Elena dragged Damon outside to the back yard and they rested in the armchairs, viewing the endless grassy field and clear and beautiful sky. Elena rested her head against the back of the chair and could feel herself become peaceful and calm. Nothing except the grasshoppers making a sound, Damon enjoyed the silence they were able to take in. Elena looked almost asleep, but she still held his hand tightly in hers, Damon sighed in pleasure and looked far off into the distance. The surroundings inspired him and in a moment he knew what he wanted to do. Damon went to the car and took their bags inside. Taking the duvet, he went outside to Elena and covered her with it, whilst he left and drove the car to the nearest village market.

Elena awoke to the sound of shattering glass. Her eyes opened up to dark clouds and trees bending in the wind. Damon's voice came into her ears suddenly; it was as if he was speaking to himself. Folding the duvet carefully and carrying it inside, Elena discovered that Damon was carrying bags of produce and on the floor rested a shattered wine bottle. Damon stopped in his tracks when he saw Elena. The surprise he was expressing was hilarious and Elena couldn't help but laugh. Finally, she managed to stop and decided to clean up the pieces of glass. The wine smelt intoxicating, unfortunately it was ruined. Elena cleaned everything up and decided to unpack the groceries. In the bags she discovered lots of chocolate, champagne and every possible kind of berry; strawberry, raspberry, blueberry, gooseberry and black currant. There was also a lot of meat. And when Elena came upon the charcoal it was clear that Damon was planning to cook on the grill. When he came back with more groceries, he was greeted by a happy Elena, who immediately clung to his neck and gave him a kiss. Damon no longer cared about the goods and quickly placed them on the table so he was able to respond to Elena's embrace. Their cheeks touching before were now coming apart as their lips were moving closer, attracting even to the others. Elena softly placed her lips upon his and for a brief moment neither of them dared move. They were locked in a kiss that needed to last forever, but when Damon finally plucked up the courage and moved, taking Elena's waist with his arms, so did she, sliding her hands through his dark, black hair. Damon stopped. He opened his eyes and looked into Elena's, their foreheads touching; he held her face in his hands.

"I think we should start cooking, before the sun goes down," He nearly whispered, not wanting to be too abrupt. Elena smiled, but it pierced through him, not a genuine smile. But as they began setting the table and burning the charcoal, everything returned to normal again. The previous tension that had filled the air around them had been because since the night at the cottage, or villa rather, they had not been intimate with each other. Now, being here alone in this empty house in the peace and quiet of the countryside they were bound to enjoy each others company all the time, which in turn might lead to them making love once again. This was all going through Elena's mind as she added more of the dark charcoal to the grill.

The sun was setting and as the pleasant aroma of food filled the yard and house Elena began to feel famished. They took a glass of champagne outside and instead of sitting in the chairs, Elena convinced Damon to sit on the grass. The glasses set down; the lovers lay in the grass, looking upwards at the purple and creamy sky. The grass was moist and refreshed them pleasantly. It was all like in a dream; the house, the man, Elena couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. What Damon was offering her was his life, security, compassion, understanding, comfort – everything, but Elena couldn't comprehend how she was ever going to express her gratitude to him. They finally had their meal and it was as better than anything they had had in a restaurant. They sat in the garden and could feel the air become chilly and the sky turn blue, now only the candles keeping them in the light and warmth. Damon leaned close to Elena's ear and gently kissed her neck, whispering something that was just between them. Elena placed her hand upon his and lightly twirled her fingers around his, while Damon still kept kissing her. Elena suddenly got up and blew out the candles, leaving them in absolute darkness.

Taking Damon's hand, she led him inside, where he placed his hands around her waist and she hers around his neck. Damon moved close to her, so close they were only millimeters apart and leaned in proximity to her lips. Elena's anticipation for a kiss had grown to impossible levels and she bit her lip, right then Damon kissed her. The kiss was so lustful and so hungry that Elena couldn't help but beg for air, which she wished she didn't need at that particular moment. There was something so passionate about the moments they came close to each other or the times they kissed. It was as if they were completely different people in a completely different relationship. Romance; that was the basis of their relationship and at times when they shared something intimate, it was gone. Nothing but raw lust and passion and greed was left in their minds and bodies and all they could do was give in. Damon stroked Elena's hair, but he then tightened his grip on her all together and they somehow came to be in one of the bedrooms. They had lit candles all around the house, whilst they were still cooking dinner and now they served as the only light and also created an intimate atmosphere.

Damon took off his shirt, Elena stood in front of him, suddenly confused. The mere second it took for Damon to take his shirt off and let his hold on her go, was enough for Elena to come back into reality. She suddenly felt awkward and inexperienced. It dawned upon her that it was only the second time she was going to enter into sexual intercourse and now Damon might look to her to actually take control. But once Damon took her in his arms again, Elena forgot the monologue she had created in her mind and let herself be laid down on the silky bed. Damon kissed her, passionately, energetically, excitedly, but at the same time, he slowly moved his hands down to her blouse and still keeping his lips locked onto hers, he untied the large bow at the very top of the shirt and then slowly moved downwards to each button; intentionally opening each one for over a minute, so that both he and Elena had the anticipation build up even more. Her blouse now open, Elena felt comfortable rather than exposed and with her fingers she moved up and down Damon's chest. Their eyes momentarily met and when that moment passed they were both completely unclothed, their bodies now joined; Damon positioning himself above Elena and gently moving to enter her. They both gasped as they entwined completely and as Damon continued his motion, Elena could not hold back the moans of delight that passed through her each second. They were both cold; Damon ran his hand over Elena's body to make her warm, but was met with goose bumps along the way. No heating and freezing November night air overtook them, but as the night went on and they resumed their love making there was no need for blankets. Elena's heart raced every time Damon moved his hand from one place to another. Damon's heart nearly stopped each time Elena approved with a moan or a gasp and her eyes opened up to face his. Nothing was more beautiful than the two of them making love and actually feeling love and embracing it every step of the way. The way Damon caressed Elena's skin, as if it was fragile and breakable, the way Elena moved her hand to Damon's face and stroked his features showed that between them there was not even one single thought that was not connected to love. To them it seemed like a moment, but in the intensity and pleasure of their intimacy they had awaited morning.

* * *

><p>Sun pressed through the large French windows with its usual strength and clarity and as Damon kissed Elena he was suddenly blinded by the wonderful light. Elena pushed herself upwards and sitting in Damon's lap, wrapped her arms around him and gave him gentle kisses on his neck.<p>

"_Good morning_," Damon whispered to her intimately and ran his fingers over her exposed and bare back. Skin smooth as a feather, beautiful as the sun itself and the colour of a light and creamy hazelnut. With one hand he took the silk blanket and wrapped them both in it. Elena looked at him, her eyes slightly closed to block the morning sun, she placed her finger on his lips and this made him smile.

"_That's precisely what I wanted to see," _Elena said in a quiet voice said. Damon got up and leaving Elena in bed returned after a moment with a bowl of berries. Elena wrapped him in the blanket once again and they ate happily, placing the berry in each others mouths as opposed to in their own. It seemed much closer and practical that way, they thought and it was miraculous how similar or rather identical their thoughts and theories were all the time. Despite the fact that they like the same things in terms of art and literature, they also had the same way of thinking and once when they had noticed it, Damon had said; 'G_reat minds think alike'_, which in their case was the utmost of truth. Spending most of the morning in bed was a great way to regain the strength they had both lost since the academic year had begun. After the drama with Katerina, Klaus, their relationship even, they were both slightly exhausted. Not physically, but mentally. Now, that the only thing they had to worry about was where to eat, they couldn't be any happier.

Coming to the consensus that the blueberries were the ones they both liked the most, they also agreed that it was time to get dressed and go outside for a walk, it being such a lovely day. Elena dressed as casually as possible, putting on a simple dress, blue cardigan and putting her hair in a ponytail. Damon, however, could not part with his jeans, but replaced his dark attire with a white shirt and gray jumper. They walked the paths of the nearby forest and admired the tall and still green trees. The ground was covered in colourful leaves and it made the forest more cozy and more pleasant to walk in, feeling the soft ground beneath your feet and seeing the green and full trees around you. In the cold air they could both see their breaths and Elena could feel her heart slow down from the lack of warmth. Moving closer to Damon, he took her in his arms and embraced her, while they still promenaded further into the forest, where the trees were becoming larger and more whole.

Returning to the house they both agreed upon lunch and whilst Elena began to peel the potatoes and season the meat, Damon carried wood to the house and lit the fireplace. The house was now filled with the delightful smell of burning oak, pecan and cherry. Damon prepared the salad and set the table and entertained Elena with his stories while she cooked. Pouring glass after glass of wine, Damon began to feel even mellower, if that was even possible. He looked lovingly at Elena, who was now free, while the food cooked. They came together and embraced, then sitting next to the window looked at the beautiful view that was before them; a green and lush lawn that stretched far beyond their vision and the yellow sun that looked over the entire village. Elena's head rested against Damon's shoulder and he kissed her hair, inhaling its endearing strawberry smell. Food now ready, they sat at the table and laughed, and talked their way through the entire lunch. Feeling perfectly at ease in this old, but stunning farmhouse, they both knew they never wanted to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Note** I am really hoping that you, my dear readers, liked this chapter, because, I personally am in love with it! Thank you for stopping by and please review!


	15. Time of eternity

**_TIME OF ETERNITY._**

In the distance a vintage car drove towards the village. Damon and Elena watched it as it passed by their house on the nearby road. It was a typical autumn day; leaves all around them, the cold morning mist making the air crisp and chilly, the sun shining, but not gifting them its warmth. After a day well spent, Elena and Damon were enjoying the afternoon outside, with their grill cooking once again and them resting in the armchairs, observing the quiet and calm surroundings. The beef was cooking pleasantly on the grill and the potatoes were browning in the oven, whilst the lovers delighted in a refreshing glass of wine outside. During the day they had not done much of anything except go for a walk, but were now strangely tired and Elena could feel herself slowly becoming sleepy. As she looked at Damon she noticed the same lack of energy in his eyes, but she got up and after placing all the food on the table and arranging the salad, called him to dinner. Damon could barely move, but he managed to gather all the little strength that remained and moved to the table. The light radiated upon them wonderfully and at this moment they were even glad that the sun did not overwhelm them and warm them with its rays. The dinner was amazing and it fulfilled them to the point where they were both ready to agree that this was probably the best moment in their lives. Here, together, just the two of them. Undisturbed by the unpleasantness, nosiness and noise of the rest of the World. In this countryside they felt like they could breathe again; Elena loved being with Damon and not thinking about anything other than him, Damon was ecstatic about being able to spend time with Elena in a place where they had nothing to worry about and she was only his.

They entered the house and lounged on the sofa. After spending an hour watching the fire crackle and dance in the fireplace and listen to their own thoughts turning and unraveling in their mind they decided to do something. It was Elena who first came up with the idea and even if it was slightly balmy it gave them an option of what to do. Being unable to come up with something better Damon gave in and in a mere moment, Elena already had their things ready and they set out for a walk. As they walked Damon could feel the cold bite into him, his hair stand on end and goose bumps form, but as his mind was lulled by the sound of the trees moving in the wind, his body adapted to the conditions and he calmly walked alongside of Elena and looked at her enthusiasm shine through. After no more of twenty minutes of walking they reached the intended place.

The dark water of the lake looked absolutely black as the trees around it took it in and covered it in a protective manner. The closely encircling plants were moving gently in the wind, but were incapable of moving with their appropriate force due to being nearly frozen by the oncoming night air. Elena set their things down next to the wooden footbridge and began to undress. Damon looked at her, amazed. At times he was unable to comprehend how Elena could be so unpredictable; like now, the idea of swimming in a lake in the middle of a dark and mysterious forest in November made him wonder what else he didn't know about her. Looking at her bare body, which was now remaining still in front of the still and awaiting water, Damon pondered that if this particular image were to be painted, it would be nothing short of a masterpiece. Elena raised her arms over her head, revealing her curves in all their wonder and with a deep breath jumped into the water. For an instant, no sound could be hear; the water now rippled and left an impression of life upon the lake, then in a heartbeat Elena came up for air. Damon watched her with wide eyes and in disbelief, but when he heard her ask for him to join, Damon, frightened, took off his clothes and calmly approached and entered the water himself. As his flesh touched the icy liquid he lost all sense of feeling and could not move under the surface until finally his body adjusted and allowed his limbs to work. With a deep breath he appeared above the surface and immediately searched for Elena with his wild eyes. Elena was right next to him and clung to him the minute he was in sight and as they tried to warm up by entwining, Damon's only notion was that Elena looked stunning with the water droplets sparkling lightly on her skin as she moved in the sunset light and her hair sleeked back, wet and shining just as the surface of the water was. The girl in front of him was incredible, in so many ways that to describe her one would need an infinite vocabulary and knowledge of the unknown. Always creative, forever loving and remaining graceful, everything about her made her perfect to the human eye. Some might use the word flawless, but Elena herself knew she had too many flaws and imperfections that she was willing to get rid of for any kind of price. The couple now completely frozen shivered and tried to shake off the cold water as they stepped out of the lake. A strong wind now approached and came as a warning of an oncoming storm. Elena quickly gave Damon a blanket and took one herself and they headed home, to where a burning red fire and a pleasant coffee awaited them.

Once inside, it immediately started to pour outside. Damon brought every blanket he could come upon to the living room and dropped them all in front of the fire, whilst Elena prepared their hot beverage. Elena poured brandy in the cups and made coffee as well as made whipped cream. Now that the drink was put together and decorated with the beautiful foamy cream, she took the cups to Damon and got underneath the covers and let herself warm up. They drank and talked and watched the sky turn from creamy gold to nighttime blue. They felt safe inside their warm and cozy house and they loved to watch the outside cold, because it made them feel even more delighted and cheerful about where they were or rather who they were with. In the burning light they both looked so happy. It appeared to be just what they wanted; they were alone and enjoying nature, which was what delighted and pleased both their hearts. Elena had always imagined that at some point in her life she would move to the countryside, even if it was for a year or two, but she would and there she would take in the silence that such a place could offer and read all of the books which still needed to be read and make all the foods whose recipes she kept in her diary and listen to relaxing, slow music in the dead of night, when it became too lonely and quiet. Damon's thoughts consisted of the same. It always made him wonder how it was possible for him to become such a peaceful human being after spending so many years drinking and traveling, and enjoying the most active and tiring of lifestyles. It seemed as if he was a completely different person, the opposite in fact, because all he wanted was this one girl and to have her in his arms for eternity in the calm of such a simple place as the one they were in now. With these thoughts they fell asleep; next to each other on the duvet laid out in front of the now disappearing fire, but as the last few sparks flew out from the logs, Elena dreamed of spending the rest of her life in this farmhouse with Damon and being surrounded only by a forest, trapped here, incapable of connecting to the rest of humanity and in her dream, it appeared as if she couldn't possibly be more content.

* * *

><p>Awaking to the sound of rain has never been more pleasant. Damon opened his eyes and saw the little droplets hit against the window in a hurry and with all their might. Sitting up he observed his surroundings; the large pile of white blankets around him and Elena, the black, burned logs in the fireplace, the two glass coffee cups placed next to each other by the sofa and the morning light shining in. The light was the light of fog for the sun was not out yet and the clouds overtook it when it did. Now only rain was seen outside the window and their lawn could only be seen for a few meters, because beyond that was just a large shower of rain. Damon went over to the kitchen, tiptoeing slightly to not wake Elena, who was still sound asleep. He put the kettle on to boil and made little breads with salmon and pepper. Preparing coffee, he decided to add caramel syrup to it, to make it more pleasing for Elena who enjoyed coffee which was very sweet. Putting everything on a large wooden tray he carried it to the living room and placed it next to the heap of duvets. The smell awoke Elena and as she saw the breakfast and Damon sitting next to her she was inclined to wake up. After she gave Damon a sweet morning kiss Elena took to her breakfast and it was lovely, especially the coffee, because she could tell that Damon had thought about her when making it. This was one of the most surprisingly wonderful mornings she had ever had and Elena was grateful for the fact that she had someone like Damon who understood her in every possible way.<p>

As swiftly as the morning came, the evening did as well and sitting in the candlelight with their wine in hand, Damon and Elena talked through their thoughts. The bare and dim light rested upon their faces and it illuminated the happiness portrayed by both. Burning wood filled the air with an aroma of the forest and barely visible smoke that filled the air became almost a part of the old house. Outside the rain still overtook the forest and its surroundings, making everything alive and a part of nature. Elena stroked a lock of hair away from her face and her eyes now glistened and the darkness of them reflected the lit candle. Now lost in his thoughts Damon forgot what he was about to express, but once remembered the words came out easily and with such emotion, that Elena listened with all her heart.

Damon talked about Katerina and how she with all her beauty, clouded his mind and in a way challenged all of his dreams and his being. The notion that he would have to return to her made him upset and he moved on. He now moved closer to Elena and taking her hand in his felt its warmth and with it he also felt her love;

"Elena, I want you to know that you are the one who I will always love. Katerina and everything else are just pieces of the life I had before. This moment now, here in this little village, in this house, this is what has made me realize even more what an extraordinary person you are. You are the one who understands all my inquisitions and my idealisms and my love," Elena felt her heart take on a fast pace. Hearing Damon express his feelings was always a pleasant surprise, but he had never before talked to her like this. At this moment he was so serious, so determined to make her understand, as if she already didn't. How could she not know this, when they were practically the same person? Elena leaned towards him and placed her lips upon his, feeling the smell of the French wine and his dark blue eyes look at her with all their intensity. Damon's hand now stroked her hair next to her bright face and his hand touched her cheek gently. They were lost in the moment and the realization that they were together made everything seem so simple, but somehow with them it never was. Perhaps it was because of Elena's mysterious nature, which she thought was as ordinary as anyone else's, perhaps it was just because their love was a rare one and one that has not yet been explored in either life or fantasy. In any case they seemed so idyllic and so peaceful, now in each other's embrace.

Damon took Elena's hand as they walked through the local market. It was a sunny day, but there were nothing but coats and jumpers seen all around, because it was frightfully cold, or rather it was appropriate weather for such a November day. People were selling everything there and Elena could not pass a salesperson without buying something, so when they got back to their house, they were overwhelmed by paper bags. They set out to the village once again, this time just for the pleasure of a walk. The air was chilly and the streets were empty, because no one dared go outside or if they did it was to the forest or to the small park. Damon found a bench for them to sit down and they observed the quiet beauty of the village. Not a person in sight, you could see the old structure of the houses; the stone, the brick, the street consisted of stone. Some houses had a red door, which is supposed to be a sign of luck and all together something positive. Elena revealed to Damon that she intended to have a red door for her house in the future and so they began to share ideas of their imagined futures. For both of them it was intriguing what the other thought and amazingly their thoughts differed just barely. Elena told Damon that she wished to have a house in the country or if not there then some small village and if there would be a need for it she would travel to the city each day, just to come home to complete isolation and quiet. Elena also began to describe the house and each aspect of it, such as the kitchen which would have to be capacious and with white French windows. The living room would only have a sofa and bookshelves, which would be covered and smothered in books. Also she mentioned that she would love to have blue walls in her bedroom, because the colour blue is very calming and so it is perfect for a bedroom, but not a light blue, a deep one, such as a light royal blue. Damon nodded to everything and kept smiling, because he loved how Elena chattered on and on about her dreams for the future. To him it was lovely that she had everything planned, because he knew how determined she was, so he knew that if she had a goal then she would reach it just with her determination alone.

It was afternoon, Damon and Elena were both sitting in the sofa and reading, when Damon's phone rang. Damon went to answer it in the other room and when he returned, he had both a grim and a cheerful expression, both at the same time. He once again sat down on the sofa and looked at Elena as if seeking her approval, but Elena had no idea what she was supposed to agree with. Damon put the phone down and tried to think of a nice way to put his request which was actually already talked through and arranged.

"Elena, would you mind terribly if my brother came here today?" Elena's eyelids flew open. With no idea how to react she tried to make something up in her mind. Damon did not know that she had been with Stefan. She also assumed that if Damon were to put that aside, it would still be incredibly awkward if not impossible for the three of them to be in the same room. But knowing that Elena could not come between two brothers she plucked up the courage and told Damon about her relationship with Stefan and how far it had gone and what it was like in all details. After hearing the story Damon looked very surprised. His exterior remained calm, but his eyes told that it was not what he felt inside. Damon seemed to be thinking through things. He was actually thinking about what a mess he had made already telling Stefan to come there without talking to Elena first, because now he had no escape of this terrible situation. As far as Damon knew Stefan was already on his way. Only now noticing that his mysterious silence was troubling and unnerving Elena, Damon spoke;

"It doesn't matter. It's all in the past," Damon assured, but Elena still didn't trust that. Her heart was beating rapidly. The idea that she had been with two brothers made her feel uncomfortable and strange and even though her relationship with Stefan had been meaningless and immature, it had still been a relationship. Also how would Stefan react seeing her with Damon? He must know that he is her teacher because he probably knows that Damon worked at the Mystic Falls high school. Elena regretted the fact that Damon had even answered the call. Still she was going to try to make the best of the situation and she went to the kitchen and began preparing dinner without another word. Elena could feel Damon come up behind her and put his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. He stood there for a moment while she prepared the meat and then left to tidy up the living room. Damon had expressed his appreciation for Elena remaining so calm and letting Stefan come. Damon had no one else left in the World, so his brotherly love with Stefan was what he had to preserve and nurture. But it was also inexplicably important for Stefan to approve of Elena. Damon knew that if he didn't, something between them would never be the same.

The sun set slowly and as it did, Elena sat on the kitchen stool watching it, waiting for the food to cook. Her mind wondered; could this dinner turn out to be lovely and lively or was it going to be the inconvenient gathering she thought it was going to be. Elena felt herself shiver as the thoughts affected her as well as the north wind suddenly blowing open one of the windows. The cold rush of air filled the kitchen and the sound of a loud doorbell was heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Note** Something about this chapter makes me very happy. I hope you were delighted with it and please review!


	16. Wonderland of dizziness

_**WONDERLAND OF DIZZINESS.**_

Damon walked to it with a big smile gracing his face and it looked genuine. His footsteps became larger as he rushed to open it and when Stefan was standing in front of him; his happiness seemed to exceed all bounds. Damon reached out his hand and shook his brother's hand strongly.

"Hello, brother," He said in a very low, but grateful and positive tone, "Come in, come in," Damon motioned with his hand to the interior of their farmhouse, which now looked absolutely stunning; with the fireplace lit, the table set and the last rays of sunlight shining and reflecting upon each surface. As Stefan stepped inside he observed carefully his brother's home, until his eyes finally turned to the girl standing next to the sofa. Stefan's initial reaction was not particularly warming and pleasant; his stare became even more intense, his mouth opened slightly in surprise and his facial expression could not be described in other words than confused and appalled, but as Elena approached him and gave him a warming kiss on the cheek, embracing him slightly with her hands, Stefan pushed out a smile. This gesture from Elena's part was so kind, that he could not possibly not respond in the same way. All the while, Damon stood there watching the pair, trying to hope for the best and that everything will eventually work out. Suddenly Damon sharpened his hearing and heard Stefan say;

"So, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful. Shall we go eat? Damon?" Elena looked at him wonderingly.

"Yes," Damon said with a nod and once again smiling went to the table, where they ultimately spent the rest of their evening. During their enjoyable meal, they apparently had a lot to discuss and whilst Stefan and Elena were the most talkative, Damon delighted in the fact that this had turned out so well. Stefan also appeared to be genuinely all right and even pleased with their relationship, which caused a bit of confusion for Elena, but she regarded it as a blessing considering that things might have turned out a lot worse. Finally after their third glass of wine, Elena retired to the bedroom, but it was simply an excuse to leave the two brothers alone. It was clear that they had a lot to discuss and Elena did not want to impose upon family matters. Once in the bedroom, Elena turned to her writing, but still heard the voice of Damon somewhere in the distance. It was so appealing and wonderful that she could hardly focus on her story. His silky voice seemed seductive and charming even from an outside observer, she thought. At that point Elena came upon the realization that she had not once felt jealous, when it actually would have been sensible for her to be. Damon was the most charming man she had ever met and it must be that he is surrounded by girls and women who admire him and fancy him, but Elena had never taken that into consideration. This also pleased her because it made her slightly proud that she was so sensible and mature.

Damon wanted for Elena to remain with them because as much as he enjoyed the company of his brother, he realized they had nothing to talk about. The main thing they had in common, as ironic as it sounds, was Elena, but even there they had differences, because it was clear that the way she had felt about the one, was clearly not how she felt about the other. This strange and confusing love triangle was a slight nuisance. Family is important and in this case, Damon knew that where Elena should have seen Damon's brother, she saw her previous boyfriend. If that is not considered awkward or inconvenient, then what is?

Damon proposed to Stefan they go out for a walk and when his brother gladly agreed, they set out to the forest. It was already quite dark and as they walked through the barely visible trees their conversation turned slightly more grim. Stefan talked about their mother and about her last wishes and actions as well as apologized sincerely about the way arrangements were made for the funeral, because he had been promised by their mother's boyfriend that he would inform Damon, but it later came into light that he never even attempted to do so. His spite and cold hardheartedness will haunt him for the rest of his life, Stefan mentioned at some point in their conversation. After finding out about Stefan's life in Australia the topic moved to Damon and Elena and suddenly Stefan stopped in his tracks.

"Do you love her?" Stefan asked with a grave look and a glare, "That is; do you love her enough to give up everything to be with her? You have to come to terms with the fact that anything might happen and whilst she is underage it is simply illegal,"

Damon looked down at the ground. His guilt was pouring from him in waves and the truth that lied in Stefan's words had haunted him since Mystic Falls. It was not even a question of their love, because that was as real and passionate as love could be, but the idea that society looked at them as an item that cannot be and as something that is regarded as illegal and appalling made Damon's heart stop in its beat. "I love her as I have never loved anyone and if it came to that, yes, I would be willing to lose everything because of our love,"

"Brother, I see that you have hopelessly fallen for her, believe me, I understand, but it is both in yours and her best interests to let this go. As painful as it might be both your lives will be better for it," Stefan placed his hand upon his brother's shoulder as if to encourage him, but it only made Damon break down upon the damp, leaf covered ground. His hands grabbing into the dark soil, his mind lost for words, his heart breaking because of the truth. Stefan kneeled down on the ground and looked pitifully at his brother. Not once in his life had he seen him like this, even remotely in a similar state and now he was in a position where he needed to comfort him and help him, yet he couldn't, because his brother's only comfort lay in his darkest despair.

* * *

><p>A quiet girl, with brown hair with streaks of gold perfectly combed back into a ponytail, sat on a rusty park bench gazing into the abyss. She held a book in her hand and seemed to be pondering about its contents. She closed her eyes and smiled blissfully. This intrigued him greatly. The mystery attracted him for he had never seen someone who he could not understand. As a professor his one great skill was understanding people and over time he had improved this in such a way that he only had to look at a person and he could recite his or her life story, character and inner conflicts or problems. It was quite extraordinary, yet he kept this to himself since he considered this to be an impertinence in creating new acquaintances. His approach was cautious but at the same time very charming and relaxed. He sat down beside her and waited for her to look at him and when she did he turned away, unable to stand her curious and heartwarming gaze. Whether it was an impulse or fate throwing them together at that very moment, his sudden outburst of emotion through a kiss caught him by surprise. The autumn all around them, the gazebo above, their lips upon one another's made them come together in the most unexpected way possible.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you feel young?"<p>

"I do not feel young. I feel inexperienced. I think that we are both quite inexperienced, don't you think?" she said longingly and walking to the open door of the garden.

"I see why you should say that," he walked up to her leaning so close, their lips nearly touched. Was it going to become a kiss? They stood there for what seemed like eternity and then they drifted apart.

"Why should you be experienced? It is another way of saying you are a know-it-all. I prefer to have some surprises and mysteries in my life," he smiled and only he knew that who he was talking about was _her_.

Their very different natures combined, created a perfect harmony. They had shared this for months. Their love was something that not a lot of people had the ability to grasp and understand.

As the sky began to turn darker so did their thoughts. Things that shouldn't matter began to matter in this dark hour.

Elena sat in front of the fireplace and delighted in a piece of chocolate cake and a cup of coffee. It was pouring rain outside. Each window, door and nook was closed and sealed for the cold to not reach their minds and hearts. For a while they had drifted apart, spending time alone in their house rather than together only coming together for dinner. Damon's mentality was now so dazed and confused that his feelings shot from one end of the spectrum to the other and his inability to settle his thoughts made him afraid that he might hurt Elena even by speaking to her, because his words might at one time sound kind and caring, but then at another distant and cruel. Despite their distance they still enjoyed every hour that passed in that house, in that village, because they were still near and in Elena's mind she believed that it was even more peaceful and calming to not be obliged to talk to someone all throughout the day and she found it to be very refreshing when after a day of quiet and reading or writing she could have dinner with the man she loved.

It was once again dinnertime and Damon arrived at the table when the plates were already placed and the food was already prepared and put on the table. He sat down still lost in his notions and when he heard Elena's soft voice amongst the loud ones in his head try to reach him, he concentrated upon her words as distant as they may have seemed at that moment. Gaining no response from Damon, Elena turned to her dinner and slowly savored every bite, simply to remain closer to Damon that very evening. The inevitable silence had come. At least that is what passed through Elena's mind every waking second. Never in her heart had she felt Damon's pain and panic, his quest for a way out, not of their love, but of society. It was hard to disappear, especially if you had someone to leave behind. Some might say that Damon had lost his mind and that Elena was simply naïve to believe that everything was fine between the two, but they had no idea of the complications and implications their love had caused and still could. At times Elena had imagined what it would be like if her mother discovered their affair. As much as her mother was understanding she could never be able to look at Elena the same way or not judge her, because as much as she tried and as kind as she might be, it would pain her and make her heart ache.

A bottle of champagne was opened and as they drank it they did not speak merely looked into each other's eyes; the mysterious black ones of the girl and the dark, watery blue ones of the man. They sat by the fire and felt the burning logs give them the much needed warmth they required. Elena sat wrapped in her duvet, with her pajamas on and the more Damon looked at her, the more he treasured her, admired her, respected her, cared for her. It was an endless list of emotions which passed through him every time he even shot a glance at the mysterious creature beside him and the fact that Elena had no knowledge of her power over Damon made her all the more desirable and intriguing. It was like they had never met; complete strangers, sitting in silence and admiring one another from afar, not even realizing the nonexistent distance between them. Elena ran her fingers through her hair, to uncover her eyes and as she moved them slowly Damon fixated each movement. The light of the fire shone upon her face and made her glow with an indescribable beauty. The less they spoke, the more they were free to observe and watch attentively the other's movements and actions, which actually spoke louder than words.

Losing themselves they had no idea that they had only passed no more than two days in this silence and they still had time before they had to return back to Paris and their now normal lives. Despite the notion that neither of them were quite sure what had happened just now in these two days, they resumed the evening in the same way and when the clock struck two in the morning, they both went to bed, but as Elena fell sound asleep, Damon's mind still troubled him for several more hours until he was finally able to put his thoughts to rest and leave them for another day.

* * *

><p>Waking up to a bright and sunny morning, Elena felt overwhelmed and pleasantly excited. Throwing on her robe, she went to the kitchen and put the kettle on and poured the sugar and tea into two cups. After doing so, she turned to look outside the window and as she did a small laugh broke out and a smile appeared. It was no time for their insecurities and their depression. Elena walked quickly to the bedroom and woke up Damon, then dragged him to the kitchen and made him look at the marvelous view before them. Overnight the first snow had fallen and now it truly looked like a winter wonderland. Their previously green and lush garden was now snow white, the dark and damp autumn forest was now reflecting the sunlight upon its icy snow surface. Elena stood in front of Damon by the window and whilst she was still delighting in the miracle of nature, Damon placed his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him; warming her with his body and making her once again feel safe in his arms. Damon leaned close to her ear and ,now the both of them looking out of the window at the crystal like white ground, whispered deep into her ear soft words that professed his love and made Elena smile even wider and her stomach revive its butterflies despite the winter atmosphere around them.<p>

They enjoyed their tea in the garden; sitting in the arm chair together, wrapped up in ten or more blankets, inhaling the honey smell of their beverage and the fresh air around them. Elena rested her head upon Damon's chest and listened to his heart, which was racing as fast as it could and he kissed her forehead, unable to reach her lips. This fine winter morning made them let go of all that was troubling them and devote themselves to a day of activity and simple enjoyment, which was precisely why, when the morning turned to day, they went to the village and acquired groceries, candles and some French books. Then when returning home as they started work on lunch, lit the candles everywhere, they took turns in making the food, whilst the other read one of the books, which was a book called _Tu seras une femme, ma fille_ by Nathalie Rykiel out loud and despite the unfortunate fact that their accents were not as wonderful as they could be, it was a pleasant afternoon that turned into a marvelous day.

As they sat in the warm kitchen that was filled by the wonderful aroma of the burning wood, the scented candles, which had a charming aroma of vanilla, cinnamon, some were lavender and others chocolate, and the presently cooked meal it really did feel like winter. The iced windows, the view of complete nothingness outside the window, which was really more beautiful and breathtaking than they had ever imagined, their hearts melted one after the other and they imagined how absolutely superb it would be for them to spend Christmas together, but they knew that it was not possible because Elena's parents had promised to come visit her and spend Christmas together. Elena ate her food with such delight, Damon enjoyed every second of that day. They both were completely lost in what appeared to be another world. A quiet world where there is nothing troubling them. Their inner struggles of what to do or how to be were put off until it would no longer be this stunning around them, because after all how can one be so sad if they have every reason to be content and cheerful. It seems only fitting that one should adapt to one's natural surroundings and that is precisely what they did. Partly unconsciously, but mostly by simply letting go and being in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Note** I would just like to take a moment to gush about winter.


	17. Winter helplessness

**_WINTER HELPLESSNESS. _**

Morning sun left a light and bright touch upon the white surface of the ground. Snow everywhere, treetops as white as the sky so that they merge together in perfect harmony. Autumn leaves covered by the white blanket, no longer in their realm and season. The yard which was once grassy and therefore green, now stretched out towards the horizon in a delicate, soft manner revealing only white as far as the eye could see. The air was cold, leaving frost upon some of the surfaces of the old farmhouse, but despite this frosty weather and the eternal silence that surrounded them, the house had smoke whirling out of the chimney and looked comfortably lived in. If one was to look through the window facing the yard into the living room at this hour, which was now six in the morning, their eyes would meet Damon and Elena sitting on the couch warmly, sipping their blackcurrant tea and eating muffins, and early breakfast as they had to leave the same day. It was back to Paris for them, back to their newly acquired routine, their now slightly familiar surroundings and back to the city of romance although it now seemed that the countryside, such as they were a part of now, embodied much more romance than Paris ever could, but they just thought to themselves that it's simply the way they create romance and feel it and it might not be others opinion.

Elena placed her cup gracefully on the table and looked out to regard the fairytale like view. It was truly so beautiful and surreal, the sort of landscape one would choose for a story of a faraway land. They were in no hurry to return to Paris, because it was clear that both of them delighted in this place so much. Elena had packed all of their things the night before, to make their last day a pleasurable and calming one. After convincing Damon that they simply must go out for a walk, Elena dressed warmly putting on a jumper and coat and went outside to wait for Damon there. Observing the footprints she had left in the snow behind her Elena looked around her and then realized that there really was no sound around her. Millemont seemed to be empty and deserted and she liked it that way. The atmosphere and tone to it was so perfect that Elena deeply wished that she would return there once more. Damon then joined her and they set off for a walk; first walking into the horizon as far as their yard stretched and then turned to the forest, where everything was now visible, because the only thing to be seen were tree barks, or what was left exposed of them and the white ground beneath. They walked and walked until they noticed that they had been walking in circles, but that didn't bother them much, because after all the sights they saw were the same anywhere you went in the forest, but after tiring themselves out, they returned to their house and walked a lap around it just to say goodbye.

Upon entering the house, Damon immediately went to their bags and carried them to the car, whilst Elena warmed herself in front of the almost burnt out fireplace. Her eyes looked around the room and with this look she said goodbye in the most heartwarming way possible. After feeling her eyes become watery, she left for the car and once Damon got in they gave each other a light kiss and with one final glance at their romantic resort, embarked on a journey back to Paris. As they drove past the endless rows of white, glistening trees their hearts felt a little bit more happiness each time. Damon turned to view Elena who was still watching and picking apart every small thing along the way and he admired her for doing so. Winter in France is wonderful. The first time snow falls can be remembered by everyone all year round until the next blanket falls for the first time the next year. It's simple and unpolluted beauty brings warmth into everyone's mind and calms their souls with its existence. Such was the case for the two lovers who find this occurring in nature as a warm and pleasing welcome to Paris.

Paris was silent. Not a sound but the quiet whistle of the winter wind. Trees bare and exposed were shedding the snow upon the streets, where almost no person was in sight. As they drove through Paris Elena looked at the emptiness and regarded it with delight, for this meant that there would be more privacy for her and Damon in these now familiar streets. Once out of the car, they left for a walk through the Montmartre. Chilly wind gripped through them, yet they remained close and tried to preserve their comfort. First talking, and then later walking in silence they returned to Damon's apartment, where they delighted in a cup of hot chocolate, because it was a favorite of both him and her. Darker grew the day as the hours passed and as they stared out of the window at the quickly disappearing dim light of the sun, they truly realized that now for some time they will be confined to Damon's apartment, for when winter reaches its full strength there is no stopping it. Whilst Elena lulled herself into a deep sleep in her lover's arms, Damon, eyes wide awake, stared at the white ceiling, which served as a mirror for his thoughts. He painted the blank canvas with the happiest of memories, which seemed to revolve around the girl presently sleeping beside him. Now, the night's darkness creeping in, Damon finally fell asleep as well and they both dreamt of pleasant things and wonderful delights.

* * *

><p>First day back to school, Elena was surprised by the amount of her fellow classmates who had been to the hairdresser. They were all parading in the halls with their new looks and chatting with people about the wondrous time they had had over the holidays. Elena happily greeted back some of the people she had talked to and considered to be her friends. When the first lesson started and she realized that it would have to be spent in the same room as Klaus. Her positive attitude was taken back slightly. When all of the people had gathered in the class and Elena noticed that some had changed seats, she turned to her right and was immediately greeted by Klaus, who was now right next to her and had the opportunity to watch her ever so closely from where he was sitting. This came as an unwelcome surprise and after the class, Elena could feel the anger bubbling inside her, yet she remained composed, for she would not show her irritation to him, because that in her mind would only encourage him more.<p>

"He is absolutely vile. His slimy smile and his glittering eyes, just everything about him annoys me so much. He knows and that also makes me despise him," Elena complained to Damon during the break.

"Elena, calm down. You know that there is nothing he can do. He is just an unimportant, pathetic little creature,"

"Oh, it's easy for you to say. He doesn't stare at you for forty-five minutes in many different classes each day," Damon shook his head and if Elena wouldn't be so angry and full of rage he would have permitted himself to laugh because of her outrageous and constant babbling. Her current state was quite amusing and Damon knew that it would pass, so he gently and quietly agreed to everything she said and kept his amusement to himself. When the bell rang for the lesson, they both hastened inside. Damon entered his classroom with an air of confidence as he always did, but then suddenly stopped to a halt, when in front of him was Klaus. There are no words to express the surprise and irony he felt. Previously in the morning, the headmistress had announced to him that a student would be transferring classes, but she had given him the file and he had forgotten to look at it. Now in front of him stood the insane and unmannered beast Elena had been muttering about their entire break. Damon, speechless, motioned to Klaus where he should sit and stood in front of the blackboard. After a brief pause, he began his lesson in the ordinary way and talked about the essays the class had written, but all the while he could not keep his eyes off the young man staring at him with the biggest of grins decorating his cunning visage.

The school day ended faster than they both had imagined and when they were reunited once more, they felt a rush of happiness pass through them. Upon agreeing that they would go to the cinema that day, Damon proposed to Elena they go see 'Midnight in Paris', because that just seemed appropriate and as they made their way through the snowy streets of Paris, they did feel like a true couple. Whilst in the cinema and watching the film, Damon tightly held on to Elena's hand and when she leaned against him it made him feel all the more important and glad. The film was wonderful and it gave them a lot to talk about, especially since it contained so much of history. They left for a café and there decided to spend the rest of the afternoon. First ordering an exquisite pasta dish they enjoyed a proper meal and talked through everything they wanted to do before Christmas. Damon and Elena decided upon the idea that they would go shopping together, for presents, decorations and anything else they might need, because as mentioned before they were planning to spend Christmas separately.

"I just can't imagine leaving you alone on Christmas," Elena's voice turned soft and concerned her hand reaching across the table, to caress his.

"Oh, I doubt I'll be alone. I think Stefan is going to come over, because he doesn't have anything planned either. It will be quite pleasant I suppose. A Christmas with family, because the sad truth is that he is the only family I have left," Damon paused and his eyes looked down at the table. His lips formed a smile, but it was not true, because as much as he felt glad about Stefan coming, the sadness of the notion that they had no family left except their mother's boyfriend, who didn't quite like either of them was hurtful, "It will be great, I'm sure," Damon murmured.

Elena quickly turned to a different topic and this made him light up a bit. They next enjoyed coffee and cake and both were wonderfully satisfying. During the course of their talking Damon tried to listen to what Elena was saying, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere. Elena, of course noticing this, decided to pay no attention and kept talking, trying to get some things off both her heart and mind. Their week spent in the isolated farmhouse in Millemont had been so calm and peaceful that she wondered if it could have been the happiest time of her life so far and now being back in the city, which was marvelous, but still had all the qualities of a city, such as noise, crowds and cars seemed a big change. Elena stopped and sighed, weeks ago she had disclosed her writing from Damon, but now suddenly a though came upon her that perhaps Damon should read her story, because she was now willing to let him find out who she was. After all, if she wanted to have her work be published one day, it was pointless to now hide it from someone who could give her constructive criticism. Once, Elena had revealed her idea to Damon, his attention turned to her and he accepted gladly to this proposal saying that he would reveal his honest thoughts to her.

After paying for their meal, they set out for a walk through the white blizzard, searching for their way back to the school. As they walked they noticed Christmas lights being hung up in certain places and it made such a lovely impression upon them, that their hearts filled with warmth and awaiting for Christmas. The streets now looked like wonderland, the trees white and lighted, the gray and brown of the street no longer visible, due to the large layer of snow above it. Elena went hand in hand with Damon and they looked as beautiful as Paris itself. Her red coat and his polished black one made them look like poise and glamour itself and when they came upon a park, Damon couldn't hold back and threw a snowball at her. They appeared to be like children, playing in the snow, Damon taking away Elena's hat and Elena throwing snow down the back of his coat. It was lovely and it was truly a breathtaking sight.

Elena handed him the stacks of paper, tied with a bow, which contained the contents of her soul. Damon took them carefully into his hands and with a kiss goodnight, he left and Elena returned to her room. Dressed in her lilac pyjamas Elena sat down on her bed and searched for a thought in her mind, which would give her an idea of what to do now. Finding no solution she took her diary and began writing;

_When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
>Must give us pause: there's the respect<br>That makes calamity of so long life_

_Hamlet_

_This character has always been a favorite. The imagination he acquires and the wisdom he has exceeds those of the rest of the court. Right now since I am unable to write, whilst my work lies in the hands of Damon, who hopefully finds it pleasing, I have to make do with expressing my thoughts in this book. Paris has been everything I'd hoped and yet still I am yearning to go back to the farmhouse. There I felt like both our spirits came alive and took on their rightful role, but when we are amongst people, even if it happens unconsciously we shut down from each other and from everyone else. It's something I wish to change but don't know how to. Even today when Damon lost himself in his thoughts, my heart ached for I felt like I was speaking empty words. Together we are whole and we can only be whole when we are alone, because others have a tendency to intrude upon the deepest of bonds._

* * *

><p>Waking up in the morning was never pleasant and this morning in particular, because Elena had fallen asleep with her window open and the cold, icy snow was drifting in through it and falling right upon her bed. Quickly awoken by this strange occurrence Elena rushed to close it, but felt herself freezing to death. Curled up in a ball underneath her duvet, she had no desire to leave for classes, but she knew that she must. Putting on her jeans and cardigan she grabbed her bag and rushed to her first class. Meanwhile Damon was already in his classroom and going over the questions the class would be discussing that day. When the bell rang Klaus entered first and when he sat down he glared at Damon with an evil grin.<p>

"Something you want to tell me?" Damon asked sarcastically for he couldn't stand his insolence.

"Not at the moment," Klaus muttered suddenly taken aback by Damon's bluntness.

The class rushed in and the lesson began, but Damon could not teach properly for he was bursting with rage from Klaus's stupidity. After the lesson Damon tried to get everyone out of the classroom as fast as he could and after locking it rushed out and went to a café, where he sat down with his espresso and began reading Elena's work. The story started off quite simply, it appeared very charming and sweet, almost a romantic depiction of an ordinary love story, but as he turned the pages he passed into a completely different world, something that did not quite frighten him, but just made him wonder. The love story turned into a story of hate, a perfect illustration of the nonexistent line between the two and yet it still had the sort of mysterious passion and lust hidden behind the words and created an aura of uncertainty and despair, for the characters seemed so devoted to one another and yet they lost themselves because of their stubbornness. Realizing it was time he was getting back, Damon quickly grabbed all the pages and hurried to the school. In his next lesson he told the class they had to answer questions silently by themselves, but it was simply and excuse to keep reading on.

After the last lesson, Elena walked off quietly to her room and after leaving all her books there, she decided to go outside. Having just a lap around the grounds, Elena stopped by the old maple tree which now had shed its leaves and remained covered in the white snow, whose surface reflected perfectly the light from the nearby lantern. Sitting down on the bench Elena crossed her legs and put her hands in her pockets trying to retain her last warm breath, when she saw Damon approach. Silently he joined her and then looking into her eyes, took her face in his hands and with a love filled look kissed her, so deeply it was unimaginable how it could be possible. For they had shared a kiss before and none other could compare to this. Damon suddenly stopped, his lips still on hers, and placed his forehead to hers and quietly whispered to her the words of profound love. As the snow wondered aimlessly around them, they were surrounded by the eternal beauty of winter and knowing that they were together was all the assurance they needed for feeling safe in this setting.

* * *

><p><strong>Note **I am so sorry for the late upload! I am so ashamed. School started recently so that was a problem and also there was a downfall in my inspiration and creativity, but that is now all well and good. Hope you enjoy this chapter and once again I am so sorry!


	18. Obsessive compulsive

**_OBSESSIVE COMPULSION._**

A car passed through the streets emitting a gentle buzzing sound, which came from its motor, which was trying to survive the cold as best it could. No one was in sight for it was very early in the morning. Damon awoke suddenly and after noting the time decided to rest his eyes for a few hours more, but as hard as he tried he was not able to. The thought distracting him was that when Elena would wake from his arms and leave, it would be the last time they see each other that year. This was so because it was Christmas in two days and then New Year would come just as swiftly. The snowfall had now exceeded all its limits and wrapped the city in a white blanket so that it was obvious that Christmas time had finally come. Freshly green Christmas trees could be found all around the city, enchanting with their bright white lights and array of decorations which were every possible size and shape. Damon sighed as he pondered over this realization but found comfort in the thought that Stefan would be by his side during this holiday. Having too much time to lay back and think, Damon thought out every possible detail of how his future could be with Elena. It always occurred to him later on how strange it seems that whilst this wonderful creature lies beside him, he concocts a plan where every point revolves around her. Finally after hours of philosophizing Elena awoke and Damon was consumed with his thoughts no longer.

"I can't believe I have to leave you for the holidays,"

"Perhaps this time apart will bring us even closer, if that is at all possible," Damon smiled warmly. Elena twirled her little fingers around a lock of his hair and Damon pressed his lips against her forehead and kissed her with all the love he felt. Then Elena released herself from his hold and walked off quietly to the kitchen. After putting on the kettle, she noticed that Damon was now beside her and was watching her intently. His head inclined to one side as if appreciating her in some way and he reached out his hand and caressed her cheek softly. He then sat down at the nearby table and continued watching her as she proceeded with her tasks. Elena went to the cupboard and took out a bottle of caramel syrup which she had bought just recently and prepared for them coffee with a lot of it. They enjoyed their sweet drink, whilst sitting by the window, eating chocolates and watching the snowflakes fall fast to the ground and lightly touch the window as if bidding them a good morning.

"Mom, Dad!" Elena cried out and ran towards them as fast as she was able to. There was a slight gasp as she fell into their arms and embraced them with all her strength. At that moment she felt like she really could burst into tears. All this time Elena had been yearning to see them and missed them so much her heart hurt, but now that they were in Paris she felt overjoyed. After letting them go, Elena stood in front of them smiling goofily, not knowing what to say. It was clear that she had to make things up about her adventures in France, because she could not exactly tell her parents about all the wonderful things she had done with Damon, but not wanting to start off with a lie, Elena immediately began questioning them about what their lives had been like these past months. They responded enthusiastically, because everything had been going very well. Then they all took a taxi and drove to the hotel, where Elena's parents were to be staying. On the way her parents told her all about Jeremy's wonderful success in the art industry and his relationship with Bonnie, who as her parents said, was a very sweet girl.

The hotel was simple, comfortable and elegant. There was no exaggeration or extravagance, just simple French minimalism and grace. After they had emptied their bags, Elena persuaded them all to go out to lunch. Tightly wrapped in their winter coats and shawls, they went outside and braved the snowfall to get to Le Fumoir, which by now had become Elena's go-to café. They delighted in a fulfilling meal and watched the snow build up behind the frosted window, the small Christmas lights enhancing the beauty that was winter. Once their lunch was over with, Elena took them through the streets of Paris and showed them spots she had discovered, which she thought of as incredibly breathtaking, particularly now, decorated with coats of white snow. After a day of extensive walking in snowfall, when the evening came Elena escorted her parents back to their hotel room and bid them goodnight, for they would have just as active a day tomorrow. Giving them a kiss, they parted and Elena was on her way to her school.

Just as she walked through the Place de la Concorde, Elena thought to call Damon. Laughing at her inability to stay away from him for even a day, Elena dialed his phone number and was delighted when he answered. They decided to meet each other by Fountain of River Commerce. Elena walked around the beautiful 19th century structures and admired every detail of them. After a while of waiting, Damon finally appeared and when Elena saw him, she rushed to him and embraced him, genuinely and purely. They walked about and finally came to a park, one of the ones they usually wondered off to, during their late night walks. Even though snow had overpowered each and everything in this natural habitat and the cold was stinging them with all its might, Damon swiped off the snow, which was piled up on the bench and sat down. Elena joined him, but sat on his lap and gave out a laugh for their childish behavior, but truly, this was the most romantic setting one could imagine. The couple sat upon a bench, which was encircled and completely surrounded by snow, whilst above them, was the night sky and some tree branches that were heavily drooping down from the snow. Nearby was a lantern, but it was not so close that they were visible to others, but we might add that there was no others around. No, it was only Damon and Elena, who could possibly imagine going outside for a walk at one o'clock in the morning, during a terrible snowfall or rather blizzard.

Elena took of her gloves, exposing her delicate hands and with them pulled Damon's face to hers and kissed him lightly several times. When her eyes opened, they were met with his dark blue ones, which were glistening whether from happiness or from the far away light. Damon suddenly pulled Elena close to him, tightening his hold and making every nerve in her body tremble with the pleasure of anticipation. Elena positioned herself in Damon's lap, so that they were now face to face, eye to eye. Damon cupped Elena's face with his right hand and kissed her gently, softly, barely leaving a mark upon her warm lips. Elena moved her hands through Damon's hair and not being able to withstand the overwhelming moment gave him a deep kiss, letting her soul pour out and her heart melt. They sat there, embracing each other in the kiss that lasted for what they hoped to be eternity. Never opening their eyes, they acted upon the moment and consumed with their sensitivity made love. Cold air stung their bare skin and the snow fell quickly upon them, but despite these natural obstacles, they gave into their desire and lost themselves in the present.

Past all waking hours, Damon and Elena walked hand in hand, through darkness. They slowly and meekly approached Elena's school and as they did, they could not see or hear, but feel the morning come. The sun, somewhere behind the dark black veil was rising and people were turning on the lights in their homes as they commenced making breakfast or simply greeted the new day themselves. By the door Damon stopped Elena in her tracks and holding her right hand drew her towards him, almost imitating the attraction they felt for one another. Elena breathed quietly and looked Damon in the eyes. There was a moment of complete silence as Damon leaned in towards her as slowly as was possible and then their lips met in a kiss. Damon's cold, frosted ones felt the warmth and radiance of Elena's and when the kiss came to its inevitable end, Damon released his hold and left rapidly. Elena looked after him with a smile and then ran inside and up to her room, where she put on the warmest pair of pajamas she could find and climbed under her blankets, taking her book with her. After reading for a little while, she finally rested her eyes.

* * *

><p>Elena woke suddenly. Dreaming about Damon had swept and dropped her back into reality. Her only wish was for him to be by her side, for him to be with her for Christmas. Elena got out of bed and stretched her arms. It was only nine o'clock. After sitting down at her small armoire and taking out her diary, she began to write; <em>How I long for the days we spent in Millemont! Now Paris seems only but a dull setting which we cannot escape. Even the snow, lights, family and every other pleasure imaginable brings no pleasure at all. How have I come to this? How have I lost my mind? It frightens me to know that above all else I value his love and admiration and yearn for his respect. That is not how it is supposed to be. I have lost myself in him and I am losing myself further. No. No longer. The New Year will bring change, difference and a clear separation of ourselves. Perhaps not as lovers, but as one person.<em>

Damon poured the boiling water into his cup holding the green tea. His apartment was silent to the limits of a grave. There was no life. The sound of laughter, the joy, the soul in his life was Elena. It was as simple as that and Damon realized that it was pointless to fight his feelings for her now. Damon went over to his record player and put on _Sweethearts on parade _by _Louis Armstrong. _Rested upon his couch, Damon listened to the tune and sipped his drink. Wandering off in his mind to brighter times, this time he chose to remember his exploits and adventures in Europe from when he was younger. At times he laughed at his silliness and his incomprehensible sense of philosophy and life.

In the afternoon Damon left his apartment, although in quite a bad mood, for a stroll. Walking past all the Parisian families, couples, friends, he felt all alone and decided to go and sulk in a café. Constantly trying to think of something productive to do, he didn't even hear the waiters welcoming words, the shatter of broken plates just beside him, the loud mutter of the room as people discussed the upcoming holiday. Damon took out a cigarette and lit a match, placing it close to the end of the cigarette, he watched the thin paper disappear as it burned and the ash of tobacco quickly appear. He scratched his head as if he were in serious thought, but there was nothing even relatively important or significant, or even _new _about it. Sometimes, Damon grew tired of his own dullness and wished he was more interesting. That he were to be spontaneous, creative, artistic, because all he had to show for himself was how well and glamour-like he could spend his money. Brooding in his depression, he sat in the café until the first streetlights shone their yellow light upon the white ground, then he paid his bill and left unnoticed.

For Elena the day had been much more dramatic and productive. After her early morning serious realizations and resolutions, she had left for her parent's hotel. Arriving there when they had barely woken up surprised them, because Elena never used to be such an early morning bird. They ran down to the nearest bistro and had a lovely breakfast of pancakes with jam and tea. Elena had already planned out this day for them as well and the plan consisted of only one detail – La Louvre. They made their way to the grand museum, enjoying all the sights along the way, even though each time her parents stopped to admire one or another part of the city with its winter's charm, Elena rushed them and hurried them until they sped up and finally arrived to their destination. There were barely any queues, for it was winter and the tourism had died down. They walked the great, magnificent halls of the museum together and as her dad walked on to see the paintings more quickly, for he could not bear to wait, Elena and her mum strolled peacefully, talking and discussing certain things. Every possible question had already been asked by her mum, when she came to the final one.

"So, have you met anyone interesting here? A boy, perhaps?" Elena's heart dropped. Her nerves took the better of her and her hands began to shake slightly. Elena thought to herself quickly and evaluating all things, her mind came to a rather unusual conclusion. For once, she felt brave enough for this. Without further ado, she breathed in and said:

"I have, actually. I know him from America, but he came here as well," Her mother's smile suddenly turned a little graver.

"Has he been following you?"

"No, nothing like that. He is nice and lovely, and so charming and I wish you could meet him. I wish he was here now," To that word, suddenly someone approached Elena from the back. Elena only saw her mother's face and she seemed quite pleased. As Elena turned round to face the stranger, she hoped it would be Damon, but when her eyes met Klaus's icy, cold ones, Elena was left standing speechless. Her father had stopped a while back and now approached the bewildered Elena, her satisfied mother and the grinning Klaus. It was right out of a comedy, this scene. The setting of it so bizarre, that one might not even begin to grasp what happened next.

"Who is this young man?" Elena's father reached out his hand and firmly shook Klaus's.

"I am a friend of Elena's, you could say. My name is Klaus,"

"Charmed," Elena's mother spoke out of turn and gave Klaus a heartwarming smile, "You two look quite adorable together and I rather must say that I should scold Elena for never telling us she'd met such a wonderful young man," Klaus grinned even more, but Elena was still left standing mute. It was incomprehensible how Klaus could keep showing up everywhere, where she was, so there was only one explanation left. He was following her. It was truly a nightmare and Elena knew she must correct the mistake quickly.

"Oh, mum, I think you misunderstand. Klaus is not…"

"Elena, there is no need to be shy or secretive now! Now that you've finally told them," Klaus smirked.

"Really, Elena. Don't be so rude as to deny this now. It insults your charming companion," Her mother still looked quite taken aback by Klaus's charms. To Elena's disbelief, even her father looked pleased and quite content, which happened on rare occasion. They stood there for a while, each trying to think of a thing to say and unfortunately, Elena's mother spoke first.

"We should be delighted that you spend today with us. Perhaps, you might talk some sense into Elena, that we do not need to see all the monuments and museums during the holiday, but rather relax and enjoy ourselves otherwise,"

"I'll be sure to do that," Klaus said with the most seductive of smiles and Elena could not help but roll her eyes. That was not the only time she did that that day. Spending a day together with Klaus and her parents had not been her intention or wish at all and the only thing she could think about was that she simply could not wait to tell Damon, what an unbelievable situation she had been in today. All her resolutions disappeared at that first thought.

* * *

><p>Damon received quite a distressed call from Elena. They met at the Eiffel Tower once more. Now, in the distance, there were some rather lovely couples walking and enjoying the setting, which seemed so surreal and aesthetically pleasing, that it would have been a shame to lose the opportunity to see such a wonder. The snowfall had not stopped since the late evening and whilst Damon waited for Elena, he sat down on the cold snow wall and tilted his head back to watch the perfect snowflakes hit his face one by one, forming a rather spectacular cloud. Elena came in a mere moment and instead of them having their usual walk, she sat down beside him and they watched the snow together as she told him of her troubles. Damon's initial reaction was quite severe as he did not enjoy the idea of the fool spending the day with Elena's family, but in the end, he could not hold back the laughter of the comical and impossible moment it must have been.<p>

The city lights illuminated the sky over Paris, so no stars were seen, but the lovers still imagined them and both thought they could see them so clearly, even behind the heaps of airy, voluptuous snow clouds. Damon took Elena's hand and looked her in the eyes with a question, which Elena knew he was going to demand her thoughts on. This day, the family encounter with Klaus proved to be in Klaus's favor, but both Elena and Damon knew that her parents would be less thrilled or even appalled about their union. This dark thought once again clouded their consciousness and as they were overtaken by the freezing night air, they remained still, for the darkest of clouds were now just light and bright dreams of a sunnier day.

* * *

><p><strong>Note **So sorry for the delay! Some of you might have read that I was moving. That was exciting. Now I am settled and feeling inspired. This chapter was very fun to write so I hope it was just as fun for you to read!


	19. This is not the end

**_Note/ _**This chapter came very quickly. I did not intend to write it so fast, but idea struck and I had to. I am so excited about it myself. This chapter really is a sort of turning point in their relationship their lives**_, _**particularly Damon's. I_ sincerely_ hope you are pleased and just as enthusiastic about it as I am!

* * *

><p><strong><em>THIS IS NOT THE END.<em>**

Early afternoon, the couple sat in the snow, wrapped up in heaps and mountains of blankets, drinking hot homemade chocolate and watched people pass by. It was a sunny winter's day and the snow had finally stopped falling from the sky. Due to the fact that Elena's parents wanted a moment alone in Paris, Elena had free time to spend with Damon. They decided to risk the seasonal cold and have a picnic in one of the parks. It was nothing formal, just many blankets, chocolate; both a beverage and a snack and also some mulled wine. It was truly idyllic as they gazed and dazed in the afternoon sun, its rays not warming, but pleasing with their light glow and promise of a sunny day. Damon stroked Elena's hair with one hand and admired the way it shone healthily in the light rays of the bright star. It was once again a moment to be appreciated as one their most romantic ones, for they simply delighted in each other's company and felt no troubles cloud them at all. Snowballs were thrown over them and past them, but they were so consumed with each other that they barely even noticed the white blobs pass them and lightly felt the breeze as they did.

* * *

><p>Elena scavenged through the bookshop searching for an English translation of '<em>Norwegian Tree<em>', but it was nowhere to be found. As she walked the long isles of the shop, she felt someone's eyes follow her. It was inexplicable, for she was the only one there. Upon finally finding the book, Elena returned to the front of the shop, but as she did suddenly someone stood in her way. A young man of strong build, with light hair and a kind smile watched her intently and then made a gesture for her to pass. Elena smiled back, rather shyly for he was most certainly handsome and appeared very charming and as she passed by him, he spoke.

"Elena Gilbert?" He said in a deep and manly voice, whilst the question had Elena stunned.

"Yes?" Elena managed to whisper.

"Mason Lockwood. I've seen you at a few of my family gatherings. How are you? I heard you were living it up in Paris," His charming and welcoming manner continued to impress Elena, who rarely found this type of good-natured people around her. It was true, she did recognize him, but it had been years and years since they had last met and he had changed a lot in this time, for he looked very grown up and incredibly attractive. Elena blushed as she realized he had been waiting for her to sort out her thoughts and assess her opinions on him.

"I'm sorry I did not recognize you. I'm doing wonderfully. It is so lovely to live in Paris. There is nowhere like it. Are you all right? How are things in Mystic Falls and things with your family?" They chatted for a while about news from the front, or rather simply Mystic Falls and as Elena noticed the time, she realized she had to go and informed Mason of this. With a slight cheerful laugh he observed his surroundings and then her and then leaned close to her and whispered;

"May we have dinner sometime, while I am in Paris? I would love to spend some time with somebody I know, because most of the time I am here just because of my work, so I never get to bring anybody," Mason worked as an art dealer. He was very creative and passionate about his work. In fact the gallery in which the young artists work, including Jeremy's, had been displayed was owned by Mason. Therefore, Elena tried to appease herself by saying that she would go out to dinner with him, because she owed him a favour for helping Jeremy showcase his art, but really deep down, Elena's heart was just jumping at the chance to go out with Mason on a date. Mason had always been Elena's secret crush, from when she was little and her parents used to tease her saying that she fancied him. Then she would blush and mutter something about liking his originality, but the truth was, she believed that a more handsome and funnier specimen didn't exist. Elena thus agreed to the dinner and set the date after Christmas, for she would be busy. They said goodbye with a light, but friendly kiss on the cheek and Elena bought her book and quickly rushed out of the store. In a mere moment she was back at school, partly frozen from the chilly weather and completely confused as to what she had entered into. First her parents still believed she was with Klaus, but in reality her love was dedicated to Damon fully and completely, but now she had revived her childhood fancy in Mason and had _actually_ arranged a dinner with him. It was making her head spin, so she rested upon her bed and shut her eyes just for a moment and pictured Christmas with her parents, because that seemed to be the only thing that still made sense at all.

* * *

><p><em>It was Christmas Eve<em>. Elena stood in front of the mirror and observed her perfect figure, wrapped in the ruby red dress, with her hair curled and decorated with a small bow. Her hand reached out for her small black coat and after putting it on she set out with all her gifts to her parent's hotel. Deciding to walk, she took her time and breathed in the cold air, which filled her lungs with a pleasant and refreshing breeze. Elena suddenly remembered she had not wished a merry Christmas to Damon, so she stopped and sat on the bench whilst she placed a call and having been answered gave her best wishes to her heart's desire. After that, feeling quite chilled enough now, she rapidly walked to the hotel, which was now simply smothered in Christmas lights and white snow on its petite balconies. Elena entered the room and immediately embraced both her parents and gave them their presents. They had agreed to go to a restaurant and have the most luxurious and marvelous meal, they had to offer. After reaching the designated restaurant, they were amazed at the splendid atmosphere present. There were families and couples at each table, the room smelt of fresh wood and vanilla, whilst candles were lit everywhere and a lovely light emitted from the corner of the room which had a freshly green and tall Christmas tree placed in its midst. They took their table and first enjoyed some wine and as the courses were being served, Elena noted to herself that this Christmas had been better than she had even dreamed it would be. For dessert they had champagne, then a cappuccino and then a chocolate cake with raspberries. Their supper was divine and none of them could wish for more.

Meanwhile, Stefan and Damon were having their supper at Damon's which he had cooked all day and it tasted absolutely delicious. They drank Moet et Chandon and also had a lovely dessert – a _Mille-Feuille. _After which they sat with their cups of freshly made coffee and talked philosophically about existence, mostly about Stefan's radical views, but soon Stefan changed the theme and somehow they managed to come to the subject of Elena, which made Damon very displeased, for he had no desire to listen to Stefan's arguments about why they were not even remotely compatible. Damon quickly proposed they watch something, a film perhaps and so they did and that was the end of that and also their evening.

Elena and her parents returned to their hotel and it was time to open presents. Elena received the complete works of Jane Austen and a silver pendant, with a small diamond snowflake. Being utterly in love with her presents, she gave both her mum and dad a smooch on their cheeks. They then turned to a film, which they chose to be '_Gosford Park_' and after the film had ended Elena fell asleep on their sofa as Christmas had ended – happily and peacefully.

* * *

><p>It was now simply winter. Christmas and New Year had passed, Elena's parents had left for America and Elena felt alone again. It was the third of January and the skies were grey and colourless as was the silent city. Now walking through the small and what before seemed to be cozy streets Elena felt emptiness and a sad feeling of nothingness pass through her. There was nothing to look forward to now. Just the heaps of grey, brown and muddled snow, grumpy, tired and despicable people and constant, hard studying. Elena walked into a café, not knowing why since she had already come from breakfast and as she sat down, she realized that what she now wanted was to have the dinner with Mason that she had promised him. This realization came as she understood that that could be an event which she could anticipate and actually look forward to. After writing him a message, he quickly responded and they set the time for eight o'clock that evening. Now, Elena rushed to school, trying to keep a smile from forming upon her lips.<p>

Dressed in an emerald coloured sleek dress, Elena entered the romantic restaurant. Mason had chosen it and was already sitting at a table, but once he had seen Elena he got up and swiftly walked toward her and taking off her coat and giving it to the waiter, immediately complimented her on her looks and began talking about something hilarious that had happened to him that day. Elena was too preoccupied with her thoughts to hear him. Her mind was constantly turning to the romantic nature of the place and Damon, who she could have spent the evening with instead. There was not a bone in her body that thought that this was the right thing to do, but her heart was beating quickly at each look Mason gave her. Mason ordered champagne and they toasted to their reunion and as Elena sipped her drink and Mason sipped his he shot her a flirtatious look to which Elena responded with a blush. It was clear in her mind that this outing was rather a friendly one, because even if her fancy for Mason had been quite extensive when she was younger, was now simply an admiration of his good looks and charm, but her true feelings still belonged only to Damon. As they talked, Mason suddenly placed his hand upon Elena's to which she tried to pull hers away, but Mason made it impossible. Momentarily all of Mason's kindness and spirit had disappeared from his eyes and only raw lust and a cunning look now stared back at her. Elena finally managed to pull back her hand and after they had finished dinner, quickly tried to say goodbye and leave, but before she was able to Mason grabbed her tightly and kissed her as actively and passionately as he could. Elena left stunned tried to break free, but his manly hold was stronger than her. When Mason ended their kiss, something made Elena feel he was feeling quite smug, but before saying a word, she left and nearly running back to her school tried to swipe the image from her mind.

Damon's hand formed a fist as he felt blood rush to his face and his eyes turn watery. The rage he felt was indescribable. Such passion and angst in him was not often perceived. As Mason returned to his seat, content and grinning, Damon tried to hold in his emotions and not go up to him to kill him. What Damon didn't quite understand was – who Mason was. Elena had never mentioned anyone remotely like him, he hadn't seen him in their school and it was clear that they were quite familiar with each other. Damon felt his worst nightmare come to life as he put events together and came to the conclusion that they probably must have been with each other for quite a while now, whilst he and Elena had been together. Mason was slightly younger than him and also, possibly more good looking, although Damon didn't exactly feel that way. Damon had known that sooner or later Elena would find someone more her age and with her ideals and goals rather than keep with him, a man her parents would never approve of, a man who would never be able to give her what she wants and finally a man who didn't even like himself for who he truly was; a despicable human being, who changed his mind by the hour. But for the moment, Damon felt he had a right to feel the anger he felt and he threw the money on the table and followed Elena back to the school.

Elena was already in her white silk pyjamas as Damon rudely barged in through her door. There was a sudden silence between them as Elena observed the disappointment and fury in his eyes and felt hers tear up. Damon shut the door loudly behind him and approached Elena in quite a frightening way, pushing her vulnerable body against the cold wall. There were no words between them as neither could speak – Elena out of embarrassment and shame, and Damon out of cold, hard wrath. Damon looked at Elena intensely and caged her to the wall with his hands, his piercing eyes screamed dissatisfaction and frustration as he breathed in deeply. Elena stared back at him, now completely lost in her fear and guilt. She raised her hand and put it to his face, as to caress it, but Damon took her hand strongly and put it against the wall, inflicting pain and causing Elena to try and fight back against his overpowering authority. Damon responded to her feeble attempts by pushing her even closer to the wall now with his entire body and kissing her lustfully, full of rage and anger, but fighting inside him for his love for her. Elena still attempted to break free, but there was no strength left in her at all and as Damon kissed her, she wished it was out of love and not his desperate and unrequired jealousy.

Damon's hands put hers behind her back as he delved deeper in to the kiss and into his own madness. Elena felt a sudden burst of disgust pass through her as she kept thinking about Damon abusing her innocence with his strength and ability to control. There was nothing romantic or sweet about this encounter at all and the more Damon began to press against her and even remove her clothes, she felt as if it were an entirely different person doing this to her. Damon removed her silk shirt from her shoulders and kissed them lustfully as he moved downwards. Finally they both moved to the bed, but as Damon tried to kiss Elena again, she moved her head away. Damon with his hand moved her face so it faced his, but her eyes were shut and a tear slowly ran down her rosy cheek. Damon's eyes now slightly turned kinder and now expressed sincere worry. As he swiped away her tear, Elena's eyes sprung open to look at him.

"Whoever _you _are, I don't love you," She whispered and turned away, adjusting her pyjamas over her bare skin. Damon stood there mesmerized for he himself did not understand how he could have become so abusive and disgusting. For a moment, he felt like he must cry, but he composed himself and simply muttering _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…_ under his breath, left as quickly as he came. Elena sat down on the side of the bed and put her face in her hands and began to sob quietly. Something had gone horribly wrong that night, with everything. Elena felt as if what she had seen was Damon's other nature, his _alter ego_, one could say and that person had been the most frightening and atrocious being Elena had ever had the chance to encounter. Her heart was still reeling as she stopped her quiet cries and turning out the lights went to bed, still feeling her pain push through, but deciding to remain in control, Elena turned hard as stone.

* * *

><p>Damon stood in the middle of the empty street, in a mere shirt, sensing the falling snow hit and sting him, whilst he drank the dark, enveloping and rich whiskey from the bottle he was holding in his hand. Tears were running down his cheeks slowly and he could not even bear to open his eyes, for he was too fearful of what he might see. Damon felt himself now being driven completely to madness and insanity as his love for the girl knew no bounds. He couldn't even bring himself to think about what had nearly happened that night. As much as he wanted to apologize to Elena and beg for her forgiveness a thousand times, his head told him it was best to stay away. However, Damon told himself that no matter what had become of him, he would make it right and not give up on himself or his love for Elena. There was still hope in him that he could make everything right and earn back the love she had had for him, even if tonight had destroyed it utterly. Eternal love was what they both once called it and no one turns away from that in one night. Damon loosened his hand and let the bottle fall. It shattered on the pavement and Damon, opening his red and blue eyes, quietly walked away, leaving behind him all of his tales of woe, his misery, his past monstrosities and everything that made him sick to his stomach about himself before. The man that walked away from that spot, on that street was now, who he had aspired to become, but never had and the hope in him, came from the notion, that Elena could quite possibly fall for this better person all over again.<p> 


	20. Half light

**_HALF LIGHT._**

Elena turned on the radio and put the kettle on to boil. A pleasant and simple melody of _Rhapsody In Blue _by_ George Gershwin._ The sun shone brightly through her small window and as she sat at her kitchen table, her eyes strayed to the light glare of the star. Elena took her teacup in her hands and admired the small decorative ornaments upon it, then put a spoon of sugar in and the peppermint tea bag. After that Elena picked up her book and without even the hint of a smile began reading. The furnished white kitchen had wooden accents to it, which gave it a cozy atmosphere. There were shelves for books, which had a surplus of them, many jars, filled with cookies, pasta, grains and any other utilities, a shelf of tea boxes, each with its own flavor and design. It was clear by the look of it, that this was Elena's kitchen. However, the girl that sat by the table reading, the beautiful, young, 22 year old honey brunette, was Elena no longer. Turning the pages with her slender fingers Elena's dark brown eyes followed each word, with her face displaying such intensity, that there could be no doubt of her inner unhappiness. Elena had everyone fooled. There was no one who believed she was even remotely unhappy. A smile upon her lips at all times and her charming attitude directed towards everybody, she set out into the world, so there was no doubt about her positive outlook on life. But in the privacy of her own apartment, Elena sulked at every given moment.

Her diary was too full. Notes were jumping and sticking out of every end, so with nowhere to put her thoughts she was stranded in her own mind. It had been years ago, but it still troubled her even now. The love of her life, her _only love_. That night he had left and never come back. There was now silence in her mind as she remembered the times they had together. Elena stood up and walked tea in hand, to the window and looking out at the marvelous Paris skyline, swayed in the rhythm of the song. Damon Salvatore had shown had a completely different world, had offered her everything she could have possibly wished and wanted, but she had been too much of a child to understand anything. Now, standing in her small apartment, indulging in the view and her beverage, Elena felt the guilt rush through her like a cold streak of ice. Every time her mind wandered off to thoughts of Damon, Elena wanted to cry and just wish for him to find her again, despite everything that happened between them. But he never did. All these years for Elena seemed absolutely pointless. Of course she had finished her studies and was now at university, but for what if her heart was not at rest and reeled for someone she had lost because of her stupidities.

The smell of maple syrup filled the room as Elena added the last touch to her pancakes and taking the plate went to her living room and sat with her book as she ate. There was a knock at the door. Elena thought to herself that she looked absolutely unpresentable in her pyjamas and unbrushed hair, but she went to open it. There stood Caroline, joyful and excited, holding an envelope in her hands. Elena gave her a false smile and let her come in. Elena retired to her sofa and Caroline sat down beside her, unable to speak, apparently because of some very interesting news.

"You will never believe where we have been invited to go to tomorrow night!" Caroline squealed. Due to hers and Elena's friendship she had decided to come to live in Paris with her. They now studied at the same university and Caroline was Elena's only friend, "We have been invited to the _Ecrivain du jour!_" Caroline said, unable to contain her joy any longer. A year after Damon's sudden departure, Elena had released some of her short stories and they had become quite acknowledge and she now counted as an official writer, which permitted her to go to writers events. This was one of them and it was one of the very exclusive and eligible ones. Elena sighed at the notion that she would have to leave her cozy and secure apartment for a night, but seeing Caroline's anticipation she realized she could not say no.

"I'm sure it will be a wonderful event and you will meet many handsome writers," Elena said with a smile. Somehow Caroline had cheered her up, "Meanwhile, can I finish my lunch?" Caroline looked at the plate of stacked pancakes and looked incredibly disappointed.

"Elena, you know I have always minded the fact that you never told me who broke your heart this way, but it has been _years _and you are still here avoiding life. You are wasting it. There is nothing worse than spending such a splendid autumn day at home with pancakes. You simply must come outside and that is an order," Elena looked disapprovingly at Caroline, even though she knew that Caroline was right, but Elena simply couldn't muster the energy to socialize and smile and pretend that she felt like there was something left to enjoy. Caroline kept staring at her with an eyeful look and Elena finally nodded.

After getting dressed they quickly rushed out of the apartment and outside. It was spectacular. The streets were once again covered in striking colours and were so vivid that it was a pleasure just to look at them. The air smelt of autumn and it was so fresh and vitalizing that Elena felt quite alive again. The only trouble was that she had no idea how long that feeling would last. Caroline dragged her to _La maison du chocolat_ and they bought some pralines which they later enjoyed in the park.

"Elena, I must go now. I have a date to rush to, but promise me you will stay outside for even just a while longer," Elena smiled and nodded and as Caroline left she remained on the park bench. Elena tilted her head back and admired the brilliant and vibrant branches above her and when she looked back down, she saw a figure in front of her. The man was far away, but he looked so familiar. Then he turned around and Elena was faced with a huge disappointment. Hoping that was Damon and then finding it wasn't was not what she needed at all. Once again a slight depression overcame her, but Elena decided that things would be different now. Life would be different. Her character must change, for she was not doing any good to anybody.

Elena rushed to the nearest _librairie_ and bought a new diary with bright red velvet covers. She sat down on a settee and wrote desperately; _I feel in my heart that something is changing, whether for better or worse, but finally change is upon me. Years and years have been my enemy. The constant state of sadness and silence, but no longer. This is me. I will attend an event tomorrow and I will be this new self with whom I have little acquaintance yet, but despite that this person, this character will let me be charming and fun. There is no reason to lose my sanity anymore. It is time for me to mend my heart and let it be. _

* * *

><p>Damon opened the great white window. The valet stood behind him and muttered something in French about the serving of breakfast, but Damon didn't listen. Him being back in Paris brought back a lot of memories. Some of which he would gladly forget, but they were nevertheless there. Damon closed the door behind the young man and then lay down upon his bed. He had forgotten how beautiful autumn was in Paris. After spending years living in Tuscany, he had delighted in his share of sweltering heat and was glad to be back in a city with seasons, where winters were chilly and summers were pleasantly warm. Damon got up and decided that there was work to be done. He had promised he would meet the editor the day he arrived in Paris. During these years he had worked for several small magazines and had now jumped at this wonderful job opportunity in his favourite city. Damon made a call and then decided to change. He put on his black trousers, white shirt and blazer and after surveying himself noted that he looked good enough. Then he took his briefcase with his articles and slowly headed to the office, enjoying the superb autumn weather along the way. It was still early September, but leaves had already taken to their usual actions, but the weather still remained warm and pleasant.<p>

"Damon Salvatore. I have heard quite a lot about you. We appear to have friends in the same circles," A man still in his prime stood in front of him and spoke in a very criminal French accent. He looked Damon over from head to toe and from his look judged him to be a very decent man, "This isn't even an interview. You're hired, I just wanted to see you in person," Damon raised his eyebrow. To him this seemed very suspicious, but then again who was he to complain.

"That is very kind of you, but are you sure you don't want to…"

"_Non, ca va_. I know who you are and that is enough. Tell me, would you like to go somewhere tonight, because I would like to introduce you to some of my friends," Damon grinned and nodded, "Excellent! Marvelous! I will send a car for you at _huit_, okay?" Damon smiled and shook his hand and then left feeling a bit confused by their encounter, but nevertheless happy with his new post.

* * *

><p>Elena curled her hair whilst eating a croissant. It was quite strange how she had come into the habit of eating when nervous. Caroline was running all around her and trying desperately to get ready, whilst Elena sat, calm and composed, and admired the sunset from the kitchen window. Finally the girls were ready, Elena wearing a gorgeous pink and Caroline in a charming cerulean dress. They set out, walking, to the location and Caroline seemed surprised at Elena's candor and new found positive attitude. They reached the <em>gallerie<em> at which the event was being held and went in without a problem. Caroline immediately ran towards someone she knew, leaving Elena standing alone. Trying to overcome her awkwardness Elena smiled at the passersby, but she could not receive more than a smile out of them. Finally she was approached by her publisher and they had an ordinary and rather obligatory chat. Elena took a glass of champagne and after her publisher left, she took a turn around the room, observing the artwork.

Damon arrived in the dark car and felt too important because of it. He and Antoine, as the editor was called, went inside and were momentarily approached by many people all wanting to meet him. Damon still couldn't comprehend what was so incredibly important about him, a lowly journalist, previously professor. Whilst Antoine talked on and on, Damon surveyed the room and at once noticed someone. There was a young girl by one of the art works. Her hair a beautiful chocolate brown curled and groomed, in a rosy dress which accented her best features. Damon's heart stopped. For a moment he could heart nothing but his own thoughts. To him it was incomprehensible how they could be at the same place the first night he was in Paris. Suddenly the girl walked away and disappeared behind a corner. Damon woke and realized it might not even have been her, although the resemblance was striking. Then again he had previously imagined he'd seen her before. In Tuscany, in Venice, in Rome. _Elena had been everywhere with him. _

Damon was handed a glass of champagne and he decided to leave his current company, which bored him with too much talk of politics. He strolled slowly past the artworks and admired each one of them. Stopping to finish his drink, someone bumped into him. As he turned swiftly around, there were no words for how he suddenly felt. Staring back at him were the dark brown eyes he had longed to see for years, however they expressed pain. Damon looked at her completely speechless. They were strangers. Strangers in love. Damon tried to speak, but words bewildered him and escaped him completely. To his surprise Elena, however awkwardly, embraced him lightly, as if embracing and greeting an old friend. Damon smelt her strawberry hair and so many smaller and somehow unimportant memories came back to him.

"Elena," His voice awoke. There still wasn't a clear thought he could express. Elena looked at him, smiling, but sad and tried to appear cheerful. If there was one person she could not fool, it was Damon.

"Damon," Elena said quietly and once again embraced him, with all her heart. It seemed impossible how one could miss a person so much. Elena's heart was now at its peak of happiness and joy. To her it seemed as if they were friends, because love had been too painful and now her friend was back and there was little she could do to keep her merriment to herself. Damon now smiled. They stood for a moment, simply smiling at each other, observing how each of them had changed. Damon breathed in and said;

"You look absolutely beautiful," Elena blushed and her rosy cheeks now complemented her rosy dress. Damon smiled at this gesture and then proposed they go and sit down. After sitting down, neither of them could still speak. A word would seem meaningless compared to the emotions and sensations they both felt.

"All these years, did you remain in Paris?" Damon finally asked. Elena simply nodded and observed the room. She was looking for Caroline. Her friend had completely disappeared and now, she wanted to introduce her to the love of her life, although perhaps not exactly in those words. As Damon sipped his champagne Elena remarked Damon's good looks and his look of wisdom, both of which had increased significantly since last she'd seen him. Elena turned away, afraid of her bluntness and her eyes found Caroline. Caroline saw her immediately and approached her confidently. Elena stood up and Damon followed her example.

"Caroline, you remember Damon Salvatore?" Elena smiled like nothing was more important than him.

"I do, yes. Well this is quite unexpected meeting you here, isn't it?" Damon smiled and nodded, "Are you a writer then?" Elena suddenly seemed silly, that she hadn't asked him why he was here.

"I am yes, of some sort. I have just been accepted in a position today, previously I wrote for a magazine in Florence," Damon sipped his drink and he smiled. Elena was pleased to see him smiling and enjoying himself.

"Did you know that our Elena is a writer herself? She has even had stories published and they have been well received," Elena blushed and could not even look at him, because she was unsure if he had read them or not and they were obviously about him. Damon on the other hand felt painful guilt run through him as he realized he had not even read her stories. If only he'd known, he would have been the first to buy them.

"I didn't know, but that is absolutely wonderful," He tried to compensate for his indecent manner, but to his surprise Elena appeared relieved. They shared a loving look and suddenly Caroline turned quite surprised and serious. They all stood and talked for a bit and then Elena and Caroline decided it was time for them to leave. When Caroline left to find their coats, Damon approached Elena and trying to appear very composed proposed they go out for a friendly coffee at some time. Momentarily, uncertainty set in and Elena began to doubt what she must do. Nothing would disturb her more than coming upon the same path they had walked before and come upon a crossroads which parted them for years. However, not wanting to be unkind to this forthcoming Damon, Elena told him it was a superb idea and they arranged to meet the day after tomorrow at _Le Fumoir,_ and then Elena left.

* * *

><p>Damon tried to arrange his thoughts, but the more he tried, the more consistently he failed. Once again, the only important thought he had was Elena. The girl he had left behind was now an accomplished young woman, who now had looked even more beautiful than ever and had been even more delightful than he remembered her. But despite his love that was still more alive than ever, he himself could not forget what he'd done and how he had acted. There was no forgiving him and he didn't expect Elena to do so, just to be near her was enough for him. To feel her empowering ideas and notions inspire him made him feel like a better person. The way she'd greeted him tonight made him feel hopeful, perhaps too much, for he knew he didn't deserve even a shimmer of love from her. Damon sat down in the large armchair of the hot bar and drank a glass of the finest brandy they had. He smiled to himself remembering Paris. It had been a wonderful time in his life and he would never want to forget it and the person he spent it with.<p>

Elena sat down next to Caroline, who watched her intently. Elena shrugged. Then Caroline let out all she'd been keeping to herself;

"Damon Salvatore? Really, Elena? No wonder you could not tell me! He was your teacher. Oh my goodness. I will never be able to keep it myself. I don't understand how you could expect me to. I do see that he is charming and handsome and all things wonderful, but it is so very wrong. Of course now it is all right, but it is not just now, is it? It was then! That's why you left! With him! Oh my goodness, I am losing my mind over this. Why couldn't you spare me this secret?" Caroline finally ran out of breath.

"Caroline, let it be. It is over and we are simply very good friends,"

"I saw the way he looked at you Elena. He loves you more than words can say and you love him. What on earth happened for you not to be together anymore? I've read your stories. I now know they are about him. How come your love did not survive?" Caroline looked at Elena questioningly.

"It did. We just needed time to see what we'd left behind," Elena said with a smile and then tears ran down her pink cheeks in streams, leaving crystalizing drops upon them and making Caroline feel for her. Caroline embraced Elena.

"I've always found it ridiculous to cry from happiness, but now there is nothing else left to do," Elena whispered and then stood up and walked to the window, where she sat down on the sill and stared out into the lights and imagined the events that would follow and tried to understand what she should do next.


	21. Ready to begin

**_READY TO BEGIN._**

Woken at 6am by the constant sound of tiny rain droplets dripping and hitting against her window, Elena felt slightly dissatisfied. Elena put on her light brown silk robe and went into the kitchen, hearing Caroline in the next room, breathing heavily, still asleep. Elena put the water to boil and then quickly ran downstairs to get the morning post. Now, sitting in the kitchen stood, which was covered in soft and comfortable material, Elena did the crossword of the French newspaper. Then she made herself some tea and for Caroline a cup of coffee. Afterward, Elena prepared for them some toast and also cooked an omelet, by the time she finished Caroline peeked out of her room, after smelling the delicious smell of the omelet. Caroline sat down at the table and began to eat hungrily, but Elena had no appetite. Caroline noticed Elena's reluctance to eat or even to smile and turned to her with a worried look;

"Elena, please don't look so upset. You'll ruin my morning," Elena gave her friend a smile and laughed to herself quietly. Elena took a sip of her vanilla tea and then yawned, "Will you meet Damon again?" Elena looked at Caroline doubtfully, wondering whether or not to tell her about their arranged date. Caroline also still had no comprehension of what had even happened between them. All she knew was that they were in love, but she didn't know about Millemont, about the endless nights she'd spent in his apartment, Klaus, Katerina, and Versailles and also the event which caused them to accept reality.

"We've decided to have a coffee together today, actually," Elena tried to mention it as casually as possible. There was no need for extensive and dramatic scenes. All she wanted was to be near him and once again hear all of his breathtaking stories and his very intellectual and exciting views on life.

"Coffee? I don't believe you could be so naïve Elena. It will very obviously be more than a cup of coffee," Caroline rolled her eyes, but Elena's widened in slight anger as she believed that Caroline could not possibly judge her situation.

The rain did not alter its strength. It was such a naturally beautiful autumn day. The rain did not overcome the city with sadness at all, but merely enhanced the seasonal atmosphere. Each leaf now looked twice as bright against the gray and gloomy background, while the frightful and dark sky made each individual feel cozy and glad in their own homes or sitting in the small French cafes. Elena walked the streets and rather than choosing the sidewalk, where possible she walked through the piles of leaves that seemed to be waiting for her. The red coat she was wearing emitted warmth and colour and each passerby regarded her with an admiration and kindness. Elena made her way to _Le Fumoir._ Her heart beat faster each time she realized she'd see Damon there. It had been years since they'd shared their affections with each other. It had been years since they were intimate with each other. It had been years since they had even had conversation. Elena understood fully that what had been missing from her life really had been Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>Damon rushed into the bookshop the minute it was open. He browsed the shelves for his treasure and when he found it he felt warmth in his heart just by setting his eyes on it. It was the book by Elena. Entitled – <em>Love Lust And Desperation,<em> and on the front page it was added in slightly smaller letters – _in other words the story of eternal love. _Damon smiled as he read the alternate title and after he bought the book he braved the rain, rushed to his hotel, which now seemed cozier than before and sitting down in his arm chair turned page by page. There was such passion in these words that he could hardly keep himself from rushing to their meeting earlier. The book showed very piece of Elena's soul which she wanted to give to the world and after reading several stories, Damon finally noticed a pattern. The pattern which was clearly intended for him and about him, the constant questions that were asked to thin air as if a certain reader must answer them, the powerful anger that was presented in its most graceful form as a warning for Damon himself. It was all for him. Damon felt himself go as pale as chalk. Even after he had committed such a crime against Elena's innocence she had loved him and written to him through the public eye, but he had been a blind fool. Damon quickly grabbed his coat and walked to _Le Fumoir. _

As Damon entered the café, it took him a mere second to find the exquisite brunette, sitting at the table by herself reading a book. Damon quickly approached her and sat down, without even taking a breath. Elena looked up at him from her book and her dark brown eyes seemed so painful and sad that Damon had to look away. Elena carefully closed her book and put in her bag. For a moment they watched each other waiting for the other to begin a conversation. Words once again seemed too dull and meaningless. A silence emerged, despite the loud background of the café and the busy noise of cars behind the café walls. Damon finally brought up the courage in him and looking as deep into Elena's eyes as he could reach questioned;

"Is it forgivable?" Elena wanted to look away, but Damon's stare kept her locked in place. Both Elena and Damon breathed in and each waiting for their own were unable to release their breath until the other was answered. Elena suddenly moved her hand upon Damon's. Damon, still admiring the wisdom and depth of Elena's eyes, simply smiled as she did. An answer had been found through the still of that moment. Elena finally closed her eyes and then took a sip of her coffee. It was now a clean slate. They had come upon it quite unexpectedly and without warning so now, left with a perfectly new range of possibilities, each held their silence and wondered what was appropriate. At once Damon dropped some money on the table, for Elena's coffee, took her by the hand and without even a single protest from Elena, they went outside. The rain still dominated the day and it was unlikely it would calm, but that mattered no longer. Damon and Elena walked. They walked for a long time until Elena felt her feet begin to hurt. She proposed they'd go to her place, since Caroline had plans that night.

They arrived at the small apartment. Once Elena walked in and turned on the lights and lit the candles, which by the look of them were burned quite regularly Damon could feel Elena's spirit and soul in the place. Elena and Damon went into the kitchen, where the small window allowed them to enjoy the still flowing rain and the dark skies which filled the frame of the window and looked even more pleasant with the lights in the foreground. Elena made tea and as they sat at the table and Elena played with a chocolate with her fingers Damon could not stop looking at her. During their walk Damon had learned all about Elena's life all the while he'd been gone as well as told her his story.

It appeared that Elena had finished school very successfully, being the second best in her class. Klaus had been expelled from school because of the use of narcotics and was even now still in a sanatorium, due to a severe case of depression. Elena had told him about how it came about that her book was published. Also about her experience in university, which she was still attending at the moment. Damon contributed to the story, by revealing what he knew about Katerina; apparently she remained in Mystic Falls till this day and had recently married Mason Lockwood. Elena felt herself blush at the mention of his name, but held her calm attitude. Damon told her of his exploits in Italy and his success in writing, because he found the profession of being a teacher had almost driven him to very dark and depressing state. While they shared their story, they both unconsciously wished that they'd been together through each and every moment of these events.

Now, sitting in the small kitchen, feeling the autumn breeze chill them, Damon could not help but wonder what the next step was. Elena pondered the same to herself, whilst playing with the already melting candy, but not a moment later she could feel Damon's lips upon hers. Such lust and calm overcame her. As Damon moved his hand to her cheek, she caressed it gently and felt like she could cry at any given moment. There was such a bittersweet melancholy that passed through both of them, but as they sank into their kiss, they forgot everything else and devoted themselves entirely to this act of passion and longing which they both wished they had not had to wait so long for. Damon stroked Elena's hair and Elena could hear nothing else but her heart beating as fast as he could. They somehow appeared in the living room, nothing but the candlelight illuminating their luscious and sculpted bare figures. Elena stood in her undergarments and as Damon kissed her lips, her neck and her décolleté, he slowly removed the remaining items of clothing still separating their bodies. Once they were completely exposed and in each other's grasp Damon pulled Elena close and felt her shiver as the wind blew in from the open window. They lay down on the large sofa and Damon felt Elena's petite, but absolutely perfect body await, beneath him. Damon moved his hand gently over the curve of her hip and traced along her figure, making Elena's heart spin and jump as much it could. Damon felt Elena's anticipation and he finally entered her, satisfying his arousal. As their bodies became one, each felt something they had missed for such a long time. They had become one person before and now as they came together, it was the most beautiful and honest of reunions as had ever been experienced. They made love in the dim light, exposed to the world as the large full wall window, showed perfectly the Paris skyline in all its darkness of the rainy afternoon. Elena breathed as much she could, but still found herself quite out of breath. The mere lust and passion she felt for Damon was enough to take away all her consciousness and her will. Damon kissed each part of her and Elena did the same for Damon, leaving soft and loving kisses all along his neck and chest. As they satisfied each other, such a powerful ecstasy came with it that they realized they must never let go again. Elena lay on Damon, her head tightly pressed against his chest, the fingers tracing along it and she had never felt happier. At long last she was in the arms of her love and he was hers. This time forever, although Elena at no point had settled with the thought that she had lost Damon. Some rain now managed to make its way into the apartment, but Elena and Damon, too wrapped up in each other's love and devotion, let it go completely unnoticed.

Elena awoke under her duvet in her own bed. She sat up in her bed and was greeted by sunlight and a beautiful autumn morning. Remembering the events of last night, her whereabouts now made her unsure of what had happened, but as Damon appeared in the doorway of her bedroom and explained he'd carried her to her bed in the middle of the night, things became clear. Elena put on her blue dotted pyjamas and went to the kitchen. They made peppermint tea and then sat in the living room, having a light and carefree conversation about a book they'd both read quite recently. All of a sudden the sound of keys turning was heard and Caroline walked swiftly into the apartment whilst already saying something to Elena and stopped mid sentence, because of the unexpected situation she came upon. She saw the couple, so fitting for each other; sit side by side on the comfortable sofa, the morning sunlight bathing them in its warmth and grace. Caroline felt lost for words, because the sight was simply too marvelous, too out-of-a-film type of shot. She now slowly walked towards them, but instead of the awkwardness she expected, Damon spoke with a kind smile;

"I am sorry to surprise you like this in your own home,"

"So, I gather you spent the night," Caroline gave Elena a naughty look, but Elena simply blushed and shook her head, whilst smiling at Caroline's words and the honesty behind them. Caroline excused herself, but was back in a moment, in her comfortable clothes and after pouring herself a cup of coffee, she tiptoed back into her room under the pretense of leaving them alone together, but was actually eavesdropping behind the wall. Consequently, Elena knowing Caroline's over curious nature, she invited Caroline to join them and they had a very pleasant morning with muffins, coffee and a chat.

When Caroline had gone to take a nap, Elena decided they must go out for a walk, it being such a beautiful day. She quickly dressed and they were out of the door in a minute. As they walked and kicked the leaves and saw them fall to the ground even more alive than they were, Damon and Elena felt so free and powerful that they would laugh at anyone who stood in their way. The day was neither cold nor warm and was as stunning as a picture or a painting. They walked Elena holding her head upon Damon's shoulder and listened to the last of the birds chirp, yesterday's rain drain down into the ground, the rustle of falling leaves and people admiring each aspect of this city, where autumn was the season to see. Now they felt like a couple. There was no stopping them. Free, independent, a perfect fit, they walked the streets of Paris together, feeling all the love they felt back then and more.

* * *

><p><strong>Note** This feels quite unexpected, but there is a part of me which definitely knows the story must come to an end now. I have only the epilogue to write. I feel this simply because I fear I will have the urge to destroy everything between them if I go on, just because they are once again perfect. Well, to me they are, some might find flaws and disagree. I am quite ecstatic that I am done, because as it was said in _Atonement_ - _"I gave them happiness, but I was not so self-serving as to let them forgive me,"_ and oh how true it is! But not to worry, I will **_most certainly_** not be abandoning writing, so perhaps you might enjoy another work of mine. That is it and I really wish you found this chapter a pleasure to indulge in!


	22. Epilogue

**_Note/_** Unfortunately this story has come to an end, as all good things must. I must say that writing this has in some ways been the highlight in my life, as all of you have responded so sweetly to it. The epilogue is _very_ short for my taste, but it expresses absolutely everything I need it to. Thank you for all the support and I hope you will continue the adventure of writing with me as I commence my next story. For this epilogue whilst you read it I really would advise that you put _"Moon River"_ by _Henry Mancini_ in the background because that is precisely what I have done and it creates a far more superior emotion and understanding. Once again thank you and read on!**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>EPILOGUE.<em>**

As the first blooms and blossoms of spring appeared, Paris bloomed along with them. The intoxicating smell of flowers overtook the city, a brightly shining sun illuminated each and one of its miraculously perfect details and the streets were full of early morning birds. From the penthouse of a naturally beautiful Parisian apartment building came the smell of jasmine tea. Damon sat at the kitchen table and read through a magazine article seriously and gravely. Elena poured the tea into two antique teacups and placed them on the table along with the rosy and mint macaroons. She sat down herself and opened her notepad. She was barely touching the page with her elegant ink pen, when Damon exclaimed in a discontent manner;

"I cannot believe this!" Elena looked at him in amazement. His utterly dissatisfied look made her want to tease him and laugh at him. "They changed my story! There are whole paragraphs missing and it's become a farce instead of the profound exposé it was supposed to be!"

"I'm sure there's been some mistake," Elena said almost seriously. After sipping her tea, she got up and went behind Damon, placing her hands around his neck. Elena gave him a kiss on the cheek and she felt him smile. "Don't worry, but most importantly don't ruin your day, because of those fools. You are going to work today anyway, so wait until then to complain and shout at them," Damon laughed and took her hand and after kissing it gently looked at her lovingly as she left to get dressed.

Elena was ready and with her writing in her hand, she now waited on Damon, who was dressed in seconds. Damon was not very worried about his appearance as he believed he always looked dashing, Elena believed the same. They strolled through the streets. It was still very early and as they walked and discussed their plans for the day, Damon could not help but admire everything Elena was. The petite brunette strolled alongside him, her dark hair blowing in the wind, in her jeans, blue coat and flats and looked so naturally stunning that Damon still could not believe his luck of being with her. They passed by a music shop and they heard the delightful and heartwarming melody of '_Moon River_' by Henry Mancini. For a moment they stopped to lose themselves in the beautiful tune. Now in each other's arms they kissed each other, people passing by them and around them, admiring them for the love they had for each other. Then they continued their journey to work, holding one another's hand and looking into each other's eyes. Gentle white and rosy blooms were upon each tree and wanting to break free and become flowers, looked so delightful that nothing seemed troubling any more. The weather was warm and light, the true definition of spring. It was the perfect time to be in love as all nature seemed to be as well.

Time had passed and irrelevant things had disappeared as quickly as they had come. Elena and Damon were now the perfect couple, living together in the city of love, doing what they were both passionate about and loving each other till the end of time. Through all the hardships life had put them through they had emerged playful, loving and most importantly together. For those who say that romance is dead, these two lovers have been proof that it's not. And for those who might not trust or believe in the concept of eternal love they have been the profound and genuine example of the opposite.

**_The End_**


End file.
